A Friend In A High Place
by Skire
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little push into the right direction. [Bubbline, Marblegum, MxPB] {Totally and completely; AU} (Includes random OCs) {This was also inspired by MyInnerWeirdo's Methods to Madness. Well the theme anyway :3}
1. Welcome, new girl

It was another cloudy day in the small town, Nepter. A young teen named Marceline Abadeer decided to play her bass up on the roof of their house. It was a typical afternoon for her. She had a green sweatshirt on, with the hood over her head and black mane. She was just relaxing there expecting to have a relaxing, cool, and normal afternoon. Everything was just as it was the other days she relaxed, except for the car that caught her eye.

She put her bass down and looked at the sleek black car that parked in the drive of the house that was right next to theirs. She watches the car door open with her gleaming crimson red eyes. A man with white and red hair steps out. She recognizes him as Mr. Peppermint. He stays at the house next to theirs from time to time. Then another person steps out of the car. It was a pink headed girl.

Marceline cocks her head to the side, _'Am I seeing things or does that girl have pink hair?'_ She thinks to herself.

The girl was beautiful. She looked nice and friendly. She was holding some sort of hardbound book so Marceline also assumed the girl was smart. The girl closed the door and went to the trunk of the car where she and Mr. Peppermint took out the contents. After doing so, Mr. Peppermint payed the driver and the car left. As the girl picked up a luggage she spotted Marceline.

Marceline froze in place as the girl looked straight at her. Before the girl could call out, which was what looked like she was going to do, she was called into her new home by Mr. Peppermint. Marceline sighed in relief. _'Who was that?'_ She though,

"I see that you see we have new neighbours." Someone from behind Marceline said, she turned and saw her caretaker; Simon Petrikov. A very intelligent man with dark brown hair. He also usually seen with a pair of small reading glasses from time to time. He was in his mid 30's. He was leaning on the window frame of Marceline's room. Which is also the window she uses to get onto the roof.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asks,

"We're going over to bring pie." He stated,

"Do I have to come with?" Marceline whined,

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She knew there was no point in arguing. She thought it would be necessary to greet them, after all, they were the only neighbours they have. Marceline stood up and headed back inside. She still didn't remove her hood. As she arrived downstairs Simon was just coming our of the kitchen with a Pie in his hands, Fresh from the oven. Marceline reached out and was about to poke a hole in the crust when Simon moved the pie away.

"No! This is for the neighbours!" He cried and Marceline just pouted. "Now let's go and maybe we can help them settle in."

Marceline just rolled her eyes and followed Simon out the door. As they walked to the house, Marceline saw something flicker in the house's window. Now she was sure that the girl was really pink headed because she saw it twice.

Marceline stops dead in her tracks which makes Simon look back at her, "Something wrong Marceline?"

"I change my mind Si... I-I'll just head back..."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you want to meet the new neighbours?" Simon asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Marceline couldn't seem to speak properly in the presence of the pink haired girl's house. She was awestruck by the thought of someone having pink hair. Although Mr. Peppermint had Red and White hair. But the white hair was something that had to do with his age. She remembered what the girl had looked like earlier. She smiled at the beauty of it. Even though pink was never in her top 10 favourite colours. It just seemed so amazing on the girl that she just stared. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, so she shook her head to say no. She just didn't want to see the girl right now. She didn't know why exactly, but she just couldn't.

"Okay..." Simon said, "Why don't you just relax. Maybe new neighbours is something you need to get used to, hm?

Marceline nods and turns, heading back to their home.

"Sometimes I just don't know what it is with her." Simon mutters.

Maybe she'll really believe it if Simon says he sees it as well. Maybe she'll ask when he gets home. Marceline just walks slowly back thinking about _'her'._

Simon walks up to the front door and knocks. The door is opened by the girl with the extraordinary pink hair.

"Hello." She greets with a heart-warming smile.

"Good day to you, young one!" Simon smiles, "Welcome to the neighbourhood! I brought you some pie."

Peppermint comes out from behind Bonnibel, "Hello Simon, and my goodness! You brought pie!" He says happily, "Why don't you come inside?"

The pink girl didn't seem to notice Simon go into her new home since she was busy watching Marceline walk away and go into her own home.

"By the way Simon, this is my niece, Bonnibel." He gestures to the pink headed girl.

"My, what a beautiful young lady you are." Simon smiles and turns to Peppermint, "Mind I asking why she has pink hair? Or is it a trend these kids have these days?"

Peppermint laughs, "No. When her mother was pregnant with her, she accidentally swallowed one of their experimental bubblegums. I think it was the one that can make your mouth turn pink."

"Ah, very interesting. But it suits her just fine." Simon says. "So anyway what are you doing back here?"

They talk and put away some of the things that were packed in boxed. Bonnibel seems to have lost interest in whatever they were talking about after a while. So she leaves the two adults to talk. She goes up to her new room, which was still bare, and picks up her hard bound book. She looks out the window and notices that Marceline is crawling out of her window onto the roof again. This time Bonnibel notices the red bass on her lap. But Marceline makes no attempt to play it. Something must be plaguing her mind.

_'That Marceline guy is up on the roof again.' _She wonders to herself and just shrugs it off and goes back to her beloved book.

* * *

Marceline sighed. Apparently, she couldn't play her bass right now. She was too busy thinking about the pink headed girl.

"Why the hell does she have pink hair?!" She grumbled to herself. It just didn't seem possible in anyway. Unless it was dyed. But she didn't seem the type to do something like that and her hair didn't look chemically treated at all. Marceline was dumb-struck by it.

She was also wondering if she should befriend the girl. Although there would be consequences if she did that. The girl could be hated just for being with Marceline and she didn't want to ruin any chance of the girl having a normal, friend filled life here in this town. But she also didn't want the girl to think that she disliked her. Sure she has pink hair but its just appearance. She seemed really nice too.

"Ugh! Why can't the universe just stop picking on me?!" She growled and stuffed her face into her palms.

After a while, the sun had set so she headed inside since it was getting a bit too cold for her. She grabbed her bass and crawled in through her window. She shut it and sighed heavily. Simon wasn't back yet, which means dinner's not ready yet. She huffed and flopped down on her bed. It was big enough for three people, but she liked the space. Especially in the summer. Whenever one side is hot, she can just move to the other, cooler side. As she was thinking about her comfy, cozy, bed, she hadn't realized she was already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, Hello everyone! :D**

**I know I have a lot of stories going on but the thing is, I'm putting this story on the top of my 'priority list'. Why? 'cause I'm making this a long term project. Yup! This is gonna be the very first story I'm gonna totes take seriously. I hope you all like the first chapter. **

**I'm still gonna try to update all my other stories, but of course this one comes first! X3 I dunno when I'll be updating again, but I assure you I'm always gonna be working on this one.**

**Anywuz, I hope you liked it and I hope you review! Even if it's just a smiley face. I'd gladly accept it!**

**~Skire**


	2. Learning and Wondering

"Another new day... Fuck the universe." Marceline muttered as she got out of bed. She checked her window and saw that the sun was out today. She groaned and went through all of her morning rituals. She wore a black leather jacket over a red hoodie. She then headed downstairs for breakfast and boy, was she hungry. She never got to eat dinner last night and Simon knew it, which was why Marceline was a bit early today.

"'Morning Simon." Marceline greeted as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Marceline!" Simon greeted back. He was flipping some pancakes. "Aren't you a bit early today?"

Marceline went over to the kitchen's counter-top and picked up a mug of hot cocoa. "You know exactly why I'm early today." she growled,

"Alright... Haha, I'm sorry for not coming home early yesterday. Me and Pep got caught up in well.. Catching up." He smiled at his little joke, "Besides, I think it's a good thing I did that."

"Why would you think it was _'good'?"_ Marceline asked as she sipped some cocoa. She then put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Well... I sorta told Pep that's you'd show his niece around town and that you'd help her with school." Simon explained as he stacked the pancakes on to a plate. "Which leads to you waking up early, to eat a lot, but early enough to walk her to her first day with out being late."

What was left of the piece of bacon dropped from Marceline's mouth. "You... WHAT!?" She exclaimed, "Ho-How could you... Why?! Why me of all people!?"

"Because that's what good neighbours do. And she doesn't know the way to school from here." Simon pointed out.

"Why?! Do you have any idea what could happen if she was seen with me?" Marceline said. '_At least I don't have to pick weather or not to talk to the pink girl.'_ she thought._ 'But then she'll have a hard time... augh! Damn it, Si!'_

"I think it's a _great_ idea." Simon said as he made his way to the table. "Besides, you need friends, Marceline. It's not healthy for a kid your age to be all alone, sulking on a rooftop."

"Wha- I don't sulk! a-and I have friends!" Marceline declared.

"Marceline. Gunther is a cat."

"What about-" Marceline started but was cut off by her guardian.

"Stanley the bar tender doesn't count either." Simon sighed as he sat down across from Marceline. "You need friends your age, Marcy."

"Hmp..." Marceline knew she couldn't fight back any longer. He hit the nail on the head with that one. It's not like Marceline didn't want any friends her age. It's just that the whole school hates her for no apparent reason. Well, there is a reason but it's completely stupid.

_'Stupid, stupid rumours.' _Marceline thought as she stuffed another bacon strip into her maw.

"Now hurry, Bonnibel might come by soon."

"Bhonnhibhel?" Marceline said with her mouth full.

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

Simon picked up today's paper and they ate in silence. After eating, Marceline stood up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was doing so, the doorbell rang.

Simon put his paper down, "Ah. That must be her." He said, "Marceline! Hurry up! Bonnibel is here!" He yelled as he walked to the door.

"Yeaw yeaw!" Marceline said with a mouth full of bubbling toothpaste. She picked up the pace and started spitting the stuff out of her mouth.

"Hello Bonnibel, and good day to you." Simon smiled as he opened the door,

"Good morning, Mr. Petrikov." Bonnibel smiled as she waited for Marceline. Bonnibel was wearing a purple blouse and pink jeans and some purple doll shoes. She looked beautiful and hopefully Marceline will think so.

"Don't worry, Marceline won't be long."

They heard some loud footsteps, a curse, "Fuck!", and a loud thud.

"You okay Marce?" Simon asked the pale girl.

"Y-yeah." Marceline as she came up from behind Simon. Bonnibel almost didn't recognize her with the hood down. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Marceline.

"Y-You're a...a girl?" She asked completely stunned. Marceline made a sour look at the comment,

"No duh, pinky." She retorted which earned her a smack to the head from simon. "Ow!"

"Be nice, Marceline."

"Whatever..." Marceline muttered as she walked past Bonnibel, she looked back. "You comin' or what?"

"Oh, right. Umm..." She turned to the brown haired man, "See you, Mr. Petrikov." She bowed a bit and then went after Marceline who had walked away already. But she was at a slow pace.

"Take care you two!" Simon shouted as he watched the pair walk away.

* * *

An awkward silence hung between the two teens. Marceline was fighting the urge to ask about her hair. Now that she had a good look at it, she was sure the hair wasn't chemically treated. It bounced and flipped smoothly. But she knew that the hair might be a sore topic for the girl beside her so she decided against asking, even though it bugged the hell out of her.

Bonnibel was really getting sick of the silence between them, so she decided to start something. "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Marceline asked, it wasn't that she didn't understand. It was that she didn't hear cause she was too busy admiring the trees around them. She had always loved trees for some reason.

"I said, I'm sorry." Bonnibel repeated.

"For what?"

"For thinking you were a guy."

"Oh, that. It's cool." She shrugged, "Guess I'm sorry too, for snapping at you."

Bonnibel smiled at Marceline, which made Marceline cock her head a bit to the side. She was unfamiliar to the kind gesture the girl, her age, was giving to her. She was used to it when random jokes were told in bars by people much older than her. But not when someone, of the same gender, close to her, and is her age, smiles at her. It was just too foreign a sight. Girls her age usually make disgusted looks at her.

"I guess I assumed you were a guy because of your looks yesterday."

"Oh, well it was a hoody day for me yesterday, I guess." Marceline said, trying to get over the smile.

"And when your name was mentioned, I had concluded you were male. Sorta."

"My name?"

"Yes. It was_ Marceline_, right?"

"Since when was _'Marceline'_ a guy name?" Marceline asked.

"Well not in the appearance itself, but more to the meaning." Bonnibel pointed out,

"Which is...?"

"_'Dedicated to the god of war.'_"

"Oh. Well, I guess if you put it that way... I guess that does make sense. I mean, what kind of parents would name a girl with that meaning to it." Marceline said and Bubblegum giggled.

"It's still a very pretty name." Bonnibel stated,

"Uhh thanks..." Marceline said, she felt her cheeks warm a bit at the compliment. "How about your name? Does it have some significant meaning or something?"

"Actually, it does."

"Well, what is it?"

"It means, _'Good' _and_ 'Beautiful.'"_ She smiles again,

"A fitting name for you." Marceline says and Bonnibel blushes,

"Oh, you."

They finally arrived at the gates of the school which were iron bars. As they started making their way inside, Marceline put the hood over her head.

"Uhh... What are you doing?" Bonnibel asked.

"Better for you." Marceline said, "Don't ask."

Bonni nodded and followed Marceline into the school. The halls were filled with students. Goths, nerds, bullies, geeks, cheerleaders, jocks, and of course the normal-ish people. Marceline kept her down. You can barely see her face. Bonnibel noted her odd behavior as they made their way to the Admission's Office.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The person at the desk asked,

"She needs a schedule." Marceline said while jabbing a thumb at Bonnibel.

"Ahh, a new student. Well, it's very nice of you to show her around Marceline." The secretary said, "You might even become friends."

"Tch."

Marceline was handed a piece of paper and they thanked the secretary as they left the office. "Oh goody... She gave you the locker which is right next to mine." Marceline said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that Bonnibel probably didn't notice.

"Great!" Bonni exclaimed as they walked through the halls.

They got to the old-looking lockers. Marceline's locker was a little odd looking. It had scratch marks on it and some paint stains. As if the locker had been beat up and assaulted with knives and paint balls. Marceline gave Bonni a hand with her locker. Which the pink haired girl was thankful for.

Bonni tried to ignore the stares that she was receiving from the other students. She was used to it by now, since her half of her life was full of it. But what irked her was that people where whispering. Not about her. But about the girl she was with; Marceline.

She can hear Marceline's name being whispered. As if they wanted her to hear it. But Marceline just looked like she didn't hear anything, or maybe she was used to it.

"Aren't you going to put anything in your locker?" Marceline asked,

The question shook Bonnibel back into reality and out of her mind. "Oh, yes." Bonnibel started putting her things in the locker.

Marceline just watched the oddly pink haired girl. She can hear the whispers and was glad no body was trying to assault or confront them. The whispering was actually a good thing.

The pale girl sighed and and glared at some of the people staring and whispering. They immediately looked away and stopped saying whatever it was they were saying. When Bonni was ready they headed to their first class: Home room/biology.

The room was full of more students. All of them chatting away with their friends. Some sleeping on their desks, some doing forgotten homework, the others are just scribbling away on their notebooks.

Marceline quickly shuffles to the back and sits on the chair which was next to the window. Bonnibel follows her and sits beside the pale girl. Marceline puts her bag down and just stares out the window.

Bonnibel, for the first time, gets a really good look at Marceline. She noted how Marceline's eyes were bright crimson that gleam in the sunlight. She also noted how extraordinarily pale the girl was. _'Maybe she had some sort of skin condition.'_ Bonnibel thought. And then she noted how Marceline always seems to be frowning. The pale girl hasn't smiled the whole time she was with her. Neither when Bonnibel was observing her from her bedroom window when she was on the roof. What could be bringing the pale girl down? Bonnibel wondered. When she was about to ask Marceline a question the teacher came into the classroom.

"Good morning, students."

" Good morning Mr. Cupcake." The students answered back.

As the teacher called roll and started the lesson, Bonnibel couldn't help but wonder all about her next-door-neighbour. She was a complete mystery to her. Although the whole town was probably a whole mystery to her now, but she knew that she would eventually learn everything about it anyway. But with Marceline, it was different. The girl seemed so closed to everybody. Bonnibel knew that if she didn't try, she would never learn about the girl's mysteries. It was something nobody had ever let Bonnibel feel about them. Marceline intrigued Bonnibel, for both science and personal reasons. She just didn't know why.

Marceline walked Bonnibel to all of her classes just so Bonnibel would know the way next time. Bonnibel thanked her every time with a bright smile but Marceline would just nod with a straight face, turn, and then leave.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Marceline picked up Bonnibel from her classroom. She was again, thankful for Marceline going out of her way to do something nice for her. And even if she didn't show it on her face, she knew that deep down, some how, the pale girl cared.

As they got their lunches Bonnibel scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit down, but Marceline started walking towards the doors.

"A-Hey... Marceline~!" She called and the girl turned around,

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"To where I usually go to eat. D-Do you wanna come with? 'cause I'm pretty sure someone would want to have you sit in their table if you asked." Marceline stated, which was the truth. She knew Bonnibel's type. The friendly, easy around other's type. Bonnibel could befriend the whole school if she wanted to and Marceline knew that. She didn't want to hinder the girl's chance of having a fun time here.

"Sure, I'd like to go with you to your spot." Bonnibel grinned. Marceline was shocked for a moment, but nodded and headed outside.

Bonnibel followed Marceline to the side of the school. There were very few students there. The most people there were just sitting with a book. Probably studying there so that the other kids wouldn't bother them. Marceline then put her tray on a low tree branch and began climbing. Once she was settled into her favourite spot she looked down at Bonnibel.

"Do you wanna come up?"

"Sure."

"Do want some help?"

"Yes, please."

Marceline started her way down and took Bonnibel's tray, she then put it beside her own.

"Uhm... could you..." Marceline didn't know what to say so she just held her arms out and prayed Bonnibel understood what she meant.

Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's hands and the pale girl hauled her up. When they finally got to the branch, they settled down. Marceline laid back against the tree trunk while Bonnibel swung her legs back on forth. They were eating in comfortable silence.

Bonnibel looked around and the view from the tree was beautiful. You can see the track from behind the school, and you can see all the other students who were eating out on the outdoor cafeteria tables. On the other side was a forest.

Marceline silently ate and sometimes took a few peeks at Bonnibel. Why hadn't she made any other friends yet? Marceline wondered. Maybe it's because it's just the first day and she's still trying to feel the place out. Marceline kept reasoning with herself as she wondered all about her pink headed neighbour.

* * *

When lunch was over, Marceline and Bonnibel headed to their last 3 classes, which they had together.

And finally, they can go home.

"Finally..." Marceline breathed as they exited the school building. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked beside Bonnibel.

"That was an enjoyable day." Bonnibel stated and Marceline gave her a what-the-fuck look. When Marceline was about to say something, someone called Bonnibel. Or Someone called her by her first name, which was Princess.

"Princess!"

Bonnibel turned to see Lady Rainicorn. A girl from Bubblegum's Calculus class.

"Oh, hello."

"Princess, you forgot your calculator." The pale blonde girl said and handed the pink haired girl her calculator.

"Oh my! Thank you so much!" Bonnibel exclaimed as she put her calculator back. "That was very nice of you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Princess." Lady said, "Anyway, we were all heading out to our favourite hang out today. We were wondering if you would like to come with us."

"Oh, I umm... Hold that..." She turned around expecting to see Marceline there, "thoguht?" but the pale girl was long gone. "Marceline...?" Bonnibel whispered.

* * *

When Lady approached Bonnibel, Marceline took it as a sign that she should probably leave Bonnibel's side. The girl knew everything she needed to and she didn't need her any more. She knew that if she stayed, she might ruin the chance of Lady asking Bonnibel to hang out. So she left with out a sound and headed home. But something didn't feel right. She knew she did the right thing, so why was she feeling so empty inside?

* * *

**And Whala! The 2nd chapter is up! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! X3**

**and just so you all know. They are all human here. No magical creatures and stuff.**

**So, I hope you review and leave your thoughts about it behind!  
**

**~Skire**


	3. A Friend

Marceline was sleeping oh so very peacefully. She had her mouth hanging open and she was upside down on the bed. She would've been like that all morning if not for a certain pink headed girl.

"Marceline! Wake up!"

"Hn..." Despite the loud yell, she merely turned over and put a pillow over her head.

"Marceline~!" Bonnibel moved closer and started shaking the pale girl, "Get! Up!"

"Hnrgh! No...!" She whined, "It's too early, Simon!"

"Simo- Marceline! It's me! Bonni!" She said but the girl still slept. _'Wow, she's a heavy sleeper.' _She kept shaking her anyway.

"Noo...!" This time Marceline used the pillow to whack Bonnibel away. "Go... aw-away... hmm..."

"Marceline!"

"Who...?"

"Marceline!" Bonnibel now forces the pale girl into a sitting position. The said girl uses her right wrist to rub her eyes. _Oh my gosh, she looks so innocent and cute. _Bonnibel thought with a slight giggle.

"hunh...?"

"Get up! We're gonna be late!" Bonnibel said as she made Marceline stand. The girl looked as if she was sleep walking. "Go! Go!" The pink girl pushed Marceline into her bathroom. Marceline stumbles and lands in the bathtub. Bonnibel then turns the shower on, which immediately drenches Marceline, and leaves the dazed girl to do her business. As Bonnibel walked down the stairs she heard a muffled yell from the bathroom.

"What the hell?!"

She giggled and went into the kitchen.

**-(15 minutes earlier)-**

There was a knock on the door and Simon opened it to see Bubblegum.

"Oh, hello Bonni."

"Hello Mr. Petrikov-"

"Please... Call me Simon." He smiled,

"Simon." She echoed, "is Marceline ready?"

"Hm? I thought you would have gone with your other friends today." Simon stated,

"Other friends?"

"Those other girls that Marceline said you've been talking to in school."

"Well, no. I'm not. Is she ready?"

"She's still asleep."

"She's what?!" Bubblegum's jaw hung open. She couldn't believe it. Classes were starting in 35 minutes and Marceline was still asleep.

"She's still sleeping. She stayed up all night playing some video game." Simon shrugged.

"A-and you just let her?!" Bonnibel asked shocked. _What kind of guardian is Simon?!_

"I let her do what she wishes as long as she brings home good grades." Simon shrugged, "Besides... This isn't the first time she's done this."

"W-why?"

Simon shrugged, "If you want, you could go upstairs and wake her up." He checked his watch, "Yeah.. You should probably go wake her up if you're planning on going to school with her."

"Why do you let her do this?"

"I guess it's because she doesn't have anything else to do."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't have any friends. She never goes out unless she's doing an errand for me."

"Why doesn't she have any friends?"

Simon is quiet for a while, as if he was deciding whether or not to tell Bubblegum. He shrugs. "Dunno. Maybe you should just go up stairs and wake her up for now. She'll tell you eventually."

Bubblegum just nodded and went inside. She put her bag down beside the staircase and marched up to Marceline's room. It was pretty obvious which one it was since there were only to rooms and she had a red note design on her black door.

She knocked first and when she didn't get a response, she burst in.

**-(Current time)-**

Bonnibel entered the kitchen as Simon was putting food on the table.

"I'm guessing it went well?" He asked the pink haired girl.

"It went fine. I guess." She shrugged.

"Want some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I already ate." She smiled,

"How about some orange juice or milk?"

Bonnibel thought about it for a while, "Got any orange-mango juice?"

"Nope. Just orange."

"I'll take it, please."

"Alright, one second." He said and went to prepare another tall glass of orange juice. Bonnibel sat down and looked at the spread before her. _They seem to ea a lot for just two of them._ She thought.

Simon came back with her orange juice and she sipped it gladly. Simon sat across from her and started reading the morning paper.

"So how do you like Nepter so far?" Simon asked,

"Oh, it's a very beautiful place. There are lots of friendly people. The school is fine. The neighborhood is the best." She beamed,

"That's nice to hear."

Footsteps stomped down the flight of stairs and Marceline emerged from the hall way, grumbling as she sat down on the table.

"I wasn't even supposed to go to classes today..." She muttered.

"Good morning." Simon greeted, ignoring Marceline's comment, without even tearing his eyes away from his morning paper.

"Meh."

"Good morning, Marceline" Bonni said with a small wave,

"Morning..." She said quietly and started eating breakfast.

Bonnibel observed the pale girl as she ate. Which was a lot, considering how thin she was. She was sporting a white and red striped hoodie. A blue shirt under it. Red pants and white and blue, tennis shoes. _'Marceline seems to be very trendy, considering how her clothes always seem to match or something.' _Bonnibel noted to herself and continued watching the raven haired girl eat her breakfast. Bonnibel sipped her orange juice and noted that Marceline was drinking some sort of red tainted juice.

Marceline noticed Bonnibel watching her as she ate. She thought it was weird but she wasn't doing any harm. _Maybe that's what friends do, not that we're friends... I think not_. She thought. She just shrugged and continued eating in a moderately slow pace.

When Marceline was finally ready, they said goodbye to Simon and left for school; 10 minutes late.

"We're so dead." Bonnibel whined,

"No we're not." Marceline said,

"Yes we are! We're..." She checked her watch, "12 minutes late!" She proclaimed,

"Yeah... we are, then what?" Marceline stated in a flat tone.

"We're gonna get in trouble, that's what!"

"No we're not. We just need the right excuse."

"You mean... Lie?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm not a very convincing liar, you know."

"I probably do now. Just let me talk to the teacher if he asks us. If not then we'll just hurry to our seats." She shrugged. She didn't know what else to say. Whenever she was late, it was rare for anyone to ask her why. But when people did, she just lied smoothly and they stopped breathing down her neck.

They arrived at school 17 minutes late according to Bubblegum. Marceline just waved her off as they entered the classroom. Sure enough, the teacher didn't bother with them and the duo just made their way to their seats quickly and quietly. Classes went smoothly for both of them. _Maybe this day isn't gonna be so bad after all._ Bonnibel thought.

* * *

Marceline didn't come by Bonnibel's classroom before lunch which the pink haired girl thought was odd. Marceline was never late whenever she came to pick her up. Even though Bonnibel already knew the way to wherever she needed to go. They developed a habit of picking each other up. Mostly Marceline, but sometimes she got held up. Like maybe she is now.

_'But Marceline is always, always the first one to pick me up before lunch.'_ Bonnibel thought. She waited for a few more minutes before deciding to head to the cafeteria. When she got through the double-doors the first thing she noticed was a crowd of students.

"I wonder what's going on over there..." She thought aloud as she made her way to the crowd. Then she heard something familiar, a voice. It was Marceline.

"Just leave me alone." She said in a quiet angry tone.

"Or what ya' freak?!" A male voice countered.

Bonnibel shoved her way through the crowd while muttering, "Excuse me." "Pardon me." "Move please." When she finally made it to the front. She saw Marceline, food splattered all over her shirt, glaring at 5 guys. One of them had bleach white hair, that hung low over his face. This one seemed to be the leader of their pathetic posé. Between them was a tray, which has its contents spilled all over. The white haired boy shoved Marceline, but she didn't budge much.

"Look at what you did to my shoes!" He yelled, pointing at his sneakers. Covered in what looks like chocolate pudding.

"It was your fault..." _You ding-dong. _Marceline muttered. She was trying her best not to lose her temper and beat the crap out of them. Of course this had happened before. She was used to it. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt something smack against her cheek. She was slapped.

The sound echoed through the cafeteria.

Marceline cursed under her breath, shut her eyes, and grit her teeth.

"Bitch!"

"Hey!"

Marceline's eyes snapped open and darted to the origin of the sound. Soon she saw a mane of pink in front of her.

_Bonni._

"Leave her alone!"

"Or what girly?!" The white haired boy snarled,

"I-" Bonni was cut off when she felt her elbow tugged harshly on, as she was forced to face Marceline.

"What the heck do you think you're doing...!?" Marceline angrily whispered. She didn't want Bonnibel getting caught up in this. Why couldn't she just hang out with her other friends?!

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't. Whatever you're doing, just stop. I can handle this." She hissed,

"Yeah, right. I don't see that happening, Marceline."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"You'll just end up regretting it." She said, eyes looking away for a moment.

"Why would I regret helping out a friend?" Bonnibel asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. Marceline darted her eyes back to Bonnibel's. Her eyes went wide for a moment.

_Friend?_

Before either of them got to say anything else. Bonnibel suddenly ended up on her ass. Which was the result of being pushed the white haired bully.

"Bonni!" Marceline yelled in shock when Bonni hit the floor. She snapped her head towards the bleach haired boy. He had a smug look on his face.

"That'll show you to get in my way." He growled. His friends snickered behind him.

"You... fucking... BASTARD!" Marceline shouted. "How dare you hit a girl!" She got all up in his face immediately. His smirk turned into a frown. He grabbed the front of her shirt and punch the raven haired girl on the side of her temple. She stumbled back. Heaving, Marceline glared daggers at the boy.

"You're fucking dead Ash..." She breathed and charged at the boy and they all got into some fighting stances. Ash threw his next punch but Marceline was faster and side stepped, and swept his feet from under him. A guy grabbed Marceline from behind and another started landing punches at her face, stomach and arms. People from the side lines cheered and shouted.

Bonni watched in horror as '_Ash's_' group started beating up Marceline. But the determination from the pale girl's eyes never left her.

She growled and kicked the guy behind her in the balls. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Marceline wiped some blood off her face and punched the nearest guy, possibly breaking his nose. Marceline's left arm was burning with pain but she didn't care for now, the adrenaline rush was numbing the pain down. She charged Ash and punched. As she hit him she was also punched in the jaw. They both fell down. One guy started kicking Marceline as she struggled to get back up.

Bonnibel, getting over her initial shock, screamed. "STOP IT!"

As she was about to rush over to the bleeding, beaten, and bruised pale girl, A new voice sounded in the room. Screams and shouts died down as a couple of teachers emerged from the crowd.

"What is going on around here!?" The teacher demanded. He was a tall man with dark brown hair. His eyes were sea green and he eyes the situation warily.

Marceline stood up while wiping some blood from her nose. Bonnibel rushed to her side.

"Ms. Abadeer...!" The other teacher gasped. This one was female, with light brown hair. She had soft green eyes and a bit pale skin."Are you alright?"

"Just dandy, Ms. Trunks..." She croaked.

The male teacher growled, "Everyone get going and out of this area now!" He roared and the students scrambled, "Except for you!" He pointed to The five bullies, Abadeer, and Bubblegum.

"Ms. Trunks." He started, "Please escort Ms. Bubblegum and Ms. Abadeer to the nurses office."

"Of course Mr. Lich." She smiled politely, "Come on now." She nudged the two girls,

"And please ask them what happened." He added as the girls left the area. He turned to the boys, "Now you five, come with me to my office. Now."

"But what about that fre-"

"Mr. Agee!" The stern teacher growled, "I, for one, believe that Abadeer never starts a fight. And since you were with her, I almost understand what happened. Now keep quiet and come with me to the office." He pointed to the door and the bleach haired boy headed towards it followed by his peers, Mr. Lich went after them.

* * *

"Ow...!" Marceline hissed as Bonnibel helped Ms. Trunks clean the pale girl's wounds.

"Hold still, Marce."

"It... hurts..." She hissed through grit teeth. Even though it hurt she endured it and finally they finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds. Marceline was sitting on one of the school's infirmary beds. Beside her was Bonnibel.

"I have to go check in with Mr. Lich. You two stay here for now, okay?" Ms. Trunks said. She was the Health teacher as well as the head school nurse. The two girls nodded and the teacher left them in the room.

There was a few minutes of silence between the two. But it was comfortable enough.

_Why would I regret helping out a friend?_

Bonnibel's words rang in Marceline's ears.

_Friend._

Marceline has never had a friend before. The idea seemed to scare her. Will she be required to do certain things with Bonnibel now? Like hanging out or talking on the phone all night long? Marceline bit her lip and stole a few glances at the pink haired girl beside her.

Bonnibel was so afraid for Marceline earlier. But in the end she was happy. No one has ever stood up for her before. Marceline was so brave and determined. Even though in the end she got hurt, really bad. Bonnibel looked at Marceline who was biting her lip and was staring down at her hands. _I wonder what she's thinking about. and what did she mean that I would regret helping her out?_

"Marceline?"

"Hm...?" The pale girl turned to face Bonni, who pulled her feet up and folded them under her.

"Why were they harassing you?"

The raven haired girl shrugged, "They get kicks out of it..." She replied,

"Oh... Why?"

It was quiet for a while before Marceline responded, but not to the question. "Did you mean it?" She asked out of the blue,

"Huh?"

"Did you mean it when you said that... that I was your..."

"Your?"

"Friend?" She asked and as it left her mouth she almost regretted blurting it out. Bonnibel stared at her and started giggling. Marceline was confused. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Why would you say that? Of course you're my friend. Why wouldn't you be?" Bonnibel smiled.

Marceline let the words register into her mind.

_I have a friend._

Marceline looked into Bonnibel's eyes, and for the first time since being with the pink haired girl, she returned the smile. Her perfect white teeth gleamed and her canines seemed sharper than most, but not too sharp. Not even fangy, They suit her nicely.

Bonnibel's eyes widened for a second. _Marceline is smiling. _She's almost grinning actually. Bonnibel smiled wider.

Marceline kept on smiling as one thought kept racing through her mind.

_I have a friend._

* * *

**Heyguys! It's sorta been a while. Sorry about that. Since 'tis the time for christmas. I've been doing so so so so much! D: But of course, I have my trusty notebook to write ideas for my stories in whenever I feel like it, so I'm always writing. :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ I'll be making a Special Christmas One-shot for the greatest holiday ever! HUZZAH! I'm still deciding if I should AU it or not. Oh well.**

**Anywuz, Review please! I love it when you review! If you do review then that makes me one step closer to updating! :D**


	4. Rumours

Bonnibel was sitting in calculus class. The teacher had been absent due to family reasons and they had been left with an assignment instead. She had finished it rather quickly and was now just doodling on back of her notebook.

"Psst."

Bonnibel looked up from her doodles and looked around for the person calling her.

"Psst."

She heard it once more and this time it came from behind her. She looked back and saw Lady and her friend; Lumpy. They were waving at her. She waved back and they smiled. They started dragging their chairs towards the pink haired girl. Since there was really no teacher, the students were just doing what they please. A few of them had already left the room, the remaining were either sleeping or chatting the time away.

"Hello." Bonnibel smiled as the two girls had seated themselves next to her.

"Hey, Princess." Lady smiled back. She had insisted on using Bonnibel's first name even though Bonnibel told her she could just call her 'Bonni.'

"Hey girl!" Lumpy said, "So what's the juice you got?" The chubby, brown haired girl asked. Leaning a bit forward.

"Juice?" Bonnibel asked confused. She was pretty sure she didn't bring any juice with her today or that they had ever talked about juices before.

"That's just Lumpy speak for 'news'." Lady translated,

"Oh. News about what Lumpy?" Bonnibel asked.

"Hello!? You're hanging out with Marceline!" Lumpy exclaimed while flinging her arms over her head in an exaggerated manner.

"And so?"

"Princess... Marceline is-"

"A Freak!" Lumpy finished for Lady. Bonnibel visibly flinched as she heard Lumpy say 'freak.'

"Marceline is not a freak." Bonnibel stated calmly.

"Haven't you heard?" Lumpy asked,

"Heard what?"

"Yes well... There are some...rumors that Ms. Abadeer is-" Once again Lady was cut off by Lumpy.

"A Vampire!" She said. "She's a lumping vampire! That's what she is!"

"A... Vampire?" Bonnibel was now utterly confused. Marceline... A vampire? How so?

"It's just rumors though..." Lady countered. It seemed she was defending Marceline but Bonnibel didn't give it any thought.

"There's a lot of rumors about that Vampire but I think her being a vampire is the real deal!" Lumpy declared.

"Why do you say that Lumpy? I mean. Vampires are just myths that humans created. They're not real. Just figments of imagination." Bonnibel said as a matter of fact. She didn't like it when people talked about Marceline in a bad way. Especially if they are declaring something based on a rumor.

"Hellooo~" Lumpy said, her eyes squinting. Lady shook her head.

"Hear we go..." The light blonde, rainbow loving girl muttered. Before Bonnibel could ask what she meant, Lumpy began explaining what she meant.

"PB! Haven't you ever noticed how Marceline is always so quiet and how she's always wearing a jacket or hoodie?!"

"Well... she does seem to like hoodies..."

"See! That's cause she's protecting herself from the death rays of the sun! And have you noticed how her skin is sooo pale?!"

"Well yeah but-"

"VAMPIRE!"

"Lumpy, you can't honestly believe that Marceline is a vampire." Bonnibel said flatly,

"I do! The signs are all there!"

"Ahuh..."

"And another thing is how she likes that tree in the back of the school."

"How is that vampire related?"

"Hellooo~ Haven't you watched Lunar Eclipse?" (A/N: I didn't want to use "Twilight" so I winged it .)

"Uhmm... I read the 1st book. I didn't really like it. It was horrible in my opinion." Bonnibel shared,

"I know right? The plot was a little off." Lady concurred.

"Who cares!? Edwin was hot!" Lumpy said, "Anyways, you know the part about the forest and trees?"

"Yeah, they went up the tree and-"

"VAMPIRE! Going up trees is a vampire thing cause the trees give them shade. Shade from the death rays of the sun!" Lumpy yelled again, "Seriously girl, you better watch your back around that freak." Lumpy warned. Before Bonnibel or even Lady could say anything, the lunch bell rang, making Lumpy shoot out of her seat.

"LUNCH! Finally! I'm flippin' hungry~!" She grabbed Lady's wrist, "Let's go LR! Turtle's waiting for us!" She dragged the blonde out, leaving Bonnibel alone to sigh and think about what the chubby, purple loving girl was going on about.

"See ya later PB!" Lumpy yelled,

"Bye!" Lady called before being dragged out.

_She did make some sense. The hoodie, the pale skin. Now that I think about it, Marceline's eyes aren't that normal either. _Bonnibel sighed, _What do I do? Marceline is my friend. I can't doubt her like this. There must be a logical reason._

Bonnibel was brought out of her thought when she heard someone call out to her,

"Hey."

She looked up and saw the girl in question, Marceline. She was leaning against the door frame of the class room. She was wearing a faded red sweatshirt, faded black jeans and some red tennis shoes. She looks up at her,

"Hello... Earth to Bonnibel." She says, walking towards Bonnibel. "You okay?" She asks. _She's much different from when I first met her. She teases me a bit now. Although, I know she's not really teasing that much. I've seen her and Simon tease each other back and forth and right now is just her D-Game. She's still quiet most of the time. She still doesn't like talking about herself. She mostly likes hearing about me. _Bonnibel thought.

"Ahm. Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Bonnibel stands up and gathers her things, "Shall we eat lunch?" The pink headed girl smiles,

"We shall." Marceline smiles back with a small smile. She hasn't gotten that used to the gesture yet, but she's learning. Simon has been encouraging her to try and befriend Bonnibel. Sure enough, she's trying.

They buy their food and head up to the tree once again. Bonnibel glanced over at Lumpy and Lady's table before they headed outside. Lumpy curled her two pointing fingers in front of her mouth and gave a snarl, making her look a tiny bit of a vampire. Bonni shook her head and followed Marceline outside.

They sat in the tree in silence. Comfortable silence. They liked it this way. They would both eat quietly, admiring each other or what was going on around them. Sometimes one of them would be reading a book, but after eating, they would stay a while and just talk. Mostly Bonnibel would talk and Marceline would listen. It was system they were both comfortable with.

Once finished eating, Marceline put her hands behind her head and laid back against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune.

Bonnibel finished her meal a few minutes later and just let her legs dangle again. She looked at Marceline who was still humming a tune. It was a familiar tune, but she just could put her finger on it.

"Marceline...?" Bonnibel started. The whole time she was eating, she was also thinking. Thinking about the rumors. The mystery around the pale girl.

"Hm?" The pale girl cracked open one eye.

"Uhmm..." Bonnibel was tongue tied. What was she suppose to say? How was she suppose to ask? "Uhm... Marceline, what are you?" _Nice. Real Nice._ She thought.

Marceline opened both eyes and leaned forward, pulling knee up and propping her head there. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well... I heard some things about vampirism..." Bonnibel's voice faded out. She really had no idea how to approach this subject. Marceline, on the other hand, knew exactly what the girl was talking about. She raised a brow,

"What about it?"

"Well... Uhmm... Are... I mean... You..." Bonnibel stuttered and Marceline snickered. SNICKERED! Bonnibel stared at Marceline who was still snickering a bit. _Another step up, I guess._ Bonnibel thought.

"Am I a vampire?" Marceline asked. Voicing out Bonnibel's question for her. The pink headed girl opened her mouth a few times but no sound came out. She looked down at her hands which were neatly folded on her lap.

"Ye-yeah... Are you?" She still didn't look up.

"What do _you_ think?" Marceline leaned back. Her hands folded on one knee. Bonnibel looked up to see Marceline smirking at her. _What game are you playing Marceline?_

"I-I dunno...! That's why I'm asking you." Bonnibel said. Now she was confused. Why is Marceline acting like this? Marceline's smirk disappeared and was replaced with her usual neutral face. She looked up and shrugged. She started humming again. It was the same tune... she still couldn't tell what song it was. But she knew it was with in her reach.

"Hmm... Hmmm... Hmmm..." Marceline then leapt from the tree. Bonnibel was shocked at first but followed the pale girl.

"Oh c'mon Marceline! Tell me the truth."

Marceline stopped in her tracks, "Ah-Ah-Ah Bonnibel." She looked back, "The truth is something you need to earn." She said, her face as neutral as ever.

"Don't you trust me?" Bonnibel scrunched up her eyebrows. Wanting an answer for her questions.

Marceline walked forward, "Trust. Now that's something you have to work hard for." She whispered and turned, humming again.

Bonnibel was a little stunned in her response. But the tune was now remembered. She sang the lyrics of the song in her head.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me. _

_Gotta know reverse psychology._

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep._

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see._

Bonnibel stood there for a while as the lyrics made it through her head.

"Hey, you coming?" Marceline asked, she was holding the door open with one hand in her pocket.

Bonnibel smiled, "Coming!" She ran towards the pale girl. She had a goal now and she was screaming it in her head to get herself determined.

_To earn your trust Marceline, I will work hard!_


	5. Weekend

Bonnibel was making her way to Marceline's house once again. It was a habit she had gotten accustomed to doing every week end. Usually they would just hang around, watch a movie, talk with simon, walk around, and sometimes play with Gunther.

The pink haired girl walked up to the front door and knocked. She rocked on her heels as she waited for the door to open.

"Meow."

Bonnibel looked to see a black and white cat with yellow eyes looking up at her. The cat was brushing against her right leg. She smiled and picked up the rather heavy cat.

"Hey, Gunther." She cooed and stroked the cat behind the ears. He purred at the attention.

"Oh, Good day Bonnibel." Simon greeted, seeing as it was around noon.

Bonnibel turned to look at the front door which had been opened by Simon.

"Good day to you too, Simon." Bonnibel smiled,

"Yes, come in, come in!" He gestured inside and Bonnibel complied. Walking in with the black and white feline.

"Have you eaten lunch Bonnibel?" Simon asked,

"Yes, I have." She replied as she sat down at the dining table. "Is Marceline awake?"

The brown haired man rubbed his stubbled chin for a moment before answering the girl's question, "Come to think of it, I haven't heard her all day. Why don't you go check on her?"

"Alright." Bonnibel put Gunther down, who mewed at the gesture and followed the pink haired girl up the stairs to Marceline's room. Bonnibel had onle been in her room twice. The first was when she had to wake up the girl or they would have been late and the second was when they had to watch their movie in her room.

She reached Marceline's door and knocked.

No answer.

She shrugged and opened it to find the pale girl sleeping, even lightly snoring. Gunther meowed.

Bonnibel looked around the room. It was possibly the first time she would get a real good look around it since the last time she was in here it was dark and a movie had captivated her attention.

Marceline's bed was a double and it was off to the left side of the room. Beside it was dresser that had a lava lamp on it along with a bunch of other junk. The other side of the bed was a closet. To the right there was a tv, a game console, a DVD player, and a stack off CDs. There was a door to a bathroom and next to the door was the only window in the room. There was also an electronic keyboard off to one-side beside a red-bass and a black and white electric guitar.

"Mreeooorrww..."

Bonnibel turned to see Gunther padding on Marceline's stomach. The pale girl's face scrunched up a bit and attempted to swat away Gunther but failed. Gunther started meowing loudly and was walking up Marceline's torso. He sat on her chest and kept on mewing. Marceline snarled and hit Gunther a bit hard. The cat hissed and raised his paw.

"Uh-oh." Bonnibel whispered, as she saw what Gunther was about to do, "Gunther! No!" She walked over but was...

_'Too late.'_ Bonnibel thought.

The cat swiped at Marceline's left cheek, leaving three shallow cuts.

"Yeeeoooowww!" Marceline shot up and brought her hands to her face. Gunther jumped off and went behind Bonnibel,

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" Bonnibel asked while Marceline was hissing.

"Damned cat, I'm gonna kill you!" Marceline ignored Bonnibel and charged Gunther, who was already out the door with Marceline at his heels.

Bonnibel turned and went to follow Marceline.

"Stupid cat!" She heard Marceline yell. Bonnibel went downstairs to see Marceline looking out the kitchen window.

"Good day Marceline, did you just wake up?" Simon asked as he typed away on his lap top.

"Yeah... Gunther fucking _cut_ me again."

"Are you alright?" Bonnibel asked again, this time she was recognized.

"Huh? Uhh... Yeah... Hey, you're here early." Marceline said,

"Uhmm... Actually Marceline... It's past noon." Bonnibel pointed out.

"Oh. I'm gonna go take a shower." Marceline said.

"Alright. Are we going outside today?" Bonnibel asked,

"Oh Mar-mar." Simon started,

"Watch the name..." Marceline hissed,

"You should take her to meet Stanley!" Simon suggested,

"Sure, why not." She shrugged and headed upstairs.

"Stanley?" Bonnibel asked,

"The bar tender." Simon said. He saved whatever he was typing and turned his full attention to Bonnibel. "Marceline usually hangs around his bar to listen to the bands that play there sometimes. He's a nice guy and likes Marceline as well. He sees her like a niece."

"Interesting..." Bonnibel said.

"You'll like him. He's also got this thing for farming. I don't know why but he does. He loves brewing his own wine from his home made grapes. Best drinks you can get are from him." Simon stated proudly, "Not that I think you drink or anything." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright. He seems cool." Bonnibel concluded.

There was a knock in the front door. Simon stood up to answer and Bonnibel followede him out of curiosity.

It was Peppermint.

"Peppy?" Bonnibel asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh good, you are here." Peppermint said, "Bonnibel, I have to go into the city for a few days. Not more than a week. Are you alright being by yourself 'til then?"

"What? Why are you going to Candy City?" Bonnibel asked,

"I have to take of some documents." Peppermint said.

"Oh." Bonnibel whispered,

"She could stay here until you come back." Simon said out of the blue. Both the pink haired girl and the red and white striped hair man turned to him. "Marceline, even though she won't really say it out loud, really enjoys her company. I do as well. She can stay here until you come back."

"Are you sure? Bonnibel can take care of herself fine."

"We're just one house away, and this way she doesn't have to go through all the trouble of locking and unlocking the house if she leaves and comes back."

"I can stay here?"

"Sure."

"That's very generous of you my friend." Peppermint smiled,

"It's nothing at all." Simon grinned, "Now Bonnibel, why don't you bring your things over so you and Peppermint can lock up the house."

"Alright, and thank you so much Simon."

"It's nothing at all." He shrugged.

"Well then Bonnibel, come on. I have to leave soon." Peppermint said,

"Alright." She replied and turned to Simon, "I'll see you in a bit Simon."

"Sure thing little Bonnibel." He smiled, "I'll tell Marcy the news."

The uncle and niece left to go get Bonnibel's things and Simon closed the door. He went back to his laptop and went back to work.

A few minutes later, Marceline comes back from her shower.

"Hey, where's Bonni?" She asks as she heads to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"Oh she's getting her stuff from her house."

"Stuff for?"

"She's staying over for a few days."

Marceline stuck her head out of the fridge to look at Simon, "Why?" She asked,

"Peppermint is leaving to go take care of some things at Candy City. I suggested she stay here since she would be all alone in the house. Besides, it's time you two had a sleep over." Simon smiled,

Marceline rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fridge, "So she'll be sleeping with me then?"

"Well, there's no where else for her to sleep now is there?"

"There's always the couch. And then there's the floor." She pointed out as she closed the fridge, in her hands was a plate of bacon and eggs. She put them in the microwave and started to heat them.

"Non-sense. You're bed is big enough for the both of you." Simon retorted, "Why would I, let alone you, allow her to sleep on the floor. I know how much you care for her." He smiled and started typing again.

Good thing Marceline wasn't drinking anything, cause if she was, it was a sure thing she would have spit it out at Simon's comment. "I care for her?"

"Sure you do. It's the reason she's your first friend right?"

"She's not my first friend!"

"Sure she isn't..." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Jerk."

"Name calling won't get you anywhere."

Marceline was about to say something but the Microwave beeped, indicating that her meal was heated and was ready to be eaten. She huffed and took her meal to the table.

"You're eating breakfast for lunch?" Simon asked, catching sight of Marceline's meal.

"It's breakfast for me since I didn't have anything."

"It's past noon."

"So?"

Simon sighed and just let the girl be. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with her.

As Marceline was finishing her meal, there was a knock. Simon assumed it was Bonnibel and went to open it to find out he was right with his assumption. He welcomed her in.

"You can put her stuff in Marceline's room." Simon said,

"Okay then." She said, "Is Marceline-"

"I'm here." She said, and she came out from the kicthen. She walked over to Bonnibel, "Here, lemme get that." She said and took the bag from Bonnibel.

"Oh, Thank you." Bonnibel smiled sweetly and followed Marceline up stairs.

"Well, looks like you'll be staying here for a few days." Marceline breathed.

"Yeah, you don't like it?" Bonnibel asked,

"Not that I don't. I've just... Never had anyone sleep over before." Marceline shrugged,

"It won't be that bad." Bonnibel giggled, "It's just like everyday excpet I'll be going home with you and we'll spending the night together. It's nothing serious."

"Right." Marceline said, "Anyway, wanna go now?"

"Sure?"

"I warn you, it's a little far. Farther than school. You fine with that?"

"Sure. I like walking with you anyway." Bonnibel smiled. Marceline blushed a bit but shook it off.

"Well, let's go then." They walk downstairs and made a bee line for the front door.

"We're heading out now!" Marceline yelled,

"Alright! Take care you two!" Simon yelled back from the kitchen. Marceline and Bonnibel walked out and headed to the bar.

As they walked Bonnibel started a conversation, as she always does.

"So Marceline, I saw a bunch of instruments in your room." She pointed out,

"Yeah..." Marceline said. She kicked a pebble away as they walked.

"You lke music a lot?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I guess..." Marceline shrugged. Oh who was she kidding? She loved music. Music was everything to her. It's one of the things that really caught her attention and she stuck with it for a long time. Music was her world and life.

"Cool. Do you know how to play a lot of songs?"

"I guess it's a lot. Not really sure, I don't really count." Oh hell, she probably knew too many songs that you can never ever count how many she knows how to play.

"If you can't count then that means it must be a lot." Bonnibel smiled, "That's really cool. The closest thing I can do with music is probably whistle." She laughed.

Marceline was looking at her in an odd way.

"Is something on my face?" Bonnibel asked,

Marceline shook her head, "You can whistle?"

"Yeah?"

"Wha- How?" Marceline asked. Yes. Marceline didn't know how to whistle. It just never came to her and she didn't know why.

"Wait. You don't know how to whistle?" Bonnibel asked increduously. A great musician like her, can't whistle?!

Marceline blushed a bit but shook her head for a no, "I-It never came to me." She demonstrated by attempting whistle on to make a noise like she was blowing out a candle. "See!? I just don't get how you do it."

Bonnibel laughed at this.

"Don't laugh at me." Marceline pouted. It wasn't her fault she couldn't whistle.

"It's just- You're just too cute Marceline." She said still in a giggle fit. Marceline flushed and looked away, shoving her hands into her pockets. She merely pouted and walked faster. "Aww, don't be like that Marceline. It's just really cute." Bonnibel said attempting to catch up to the pale girl.

Marceline just became redder. She wasn't cute. If anything, Bonnibel was cute. Wait, what? Before Marceline could think about the thought that just came into her head she heard whistling. Bonnibel was whistling.

Bonnibel had her hands clasped behind her and she was whistling a happy tune.

Marceline watched her with amazement. It's not that she hadn't heard whistling before. It's just that Bonnibel was actually good at it. She wasn't sure how she knew what good whistling was but it was just so smooth.

"That's so not fair." Marceline frowned.

"If I can attempt to teach it to you, we can." Bonnibel offered,

"Really?"

"Yeah, silly." Bonnibel smiled.

"Alright then."

* * *

Bonnibel and Marceline came home half past seven in the evening. They had a great time at the bar.

"We're home!" Marceline yelled,

"I'm in the kitchen!" Simon yelled back, "Dinner's in a while."

"Okay! We're going up to my room."

"Alright!"

Marceline and Bonnibel went up to Marceline's room, on the way up Bonnibel picked up Gunther. She seems to have developed a liking for the lazy cat.

"I'm gonna change." Marceline said, she got some house clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I change here in your room?" Bonnibel asked.

"Sure. Knock if you're ready so I can come out and not have to see you nude or something." Marceline teased and Bonnibel giggled.

She took out some clothes from her bag and stripped her dirty ones. She put on a lime green shirt and white shorts. She knocked on the bathroom door and proceeded to sit on the bed. Marceline came out wearing a red tank top and black sweat pants with grey stripes.

"Hey Marceline."

"Hm?"

"Play something." Bonnibel said while looking at the instruments.

"Uhh... I'd rather not."

"What? Why not?"

"Uhmm..." Marceline thought of a reason. Something that was preferably not the truth. It's not that she wasn't good it's just that she has never played in front of anyone other than Simon and Gunther. Not even with Stanley.

"Girls! Dinner!" Simon called from below.

Saved by the Simon. Marceline thought, "We should go eat." She said and stood up, not waiting for the pink haired girl's response.

Dinner wasn't all bad. They had some small talk. After washing the dishes, Simon retired to his room and so did Marceline and Bubblegum. They ended up popping a movie into the player and watching it with some snacks even though they just had dinner. Gunther left them half through the movie, going god knows where.

After the 2nd movie, Bonnibel had fallen asleep and so had Marceline.

But sleep was soon taken from the pale girl when she shot up from bed around 3 in the morning. She breathed heavy and looked over to Bonnibel's side of the bed, hoping she had not woken the pinkette up.

She got up from bed slowly, made her over to her bass guitar, picked it up, open her window and stepped outside.

She felt the night breeze. It felt nice. She breathed in hard and long and let out a long sigh.

"It was just a dream..." She breathed. She eased herself into a comfortable position and then gently placed the bass in her lap. She then started strumming lightly.

_**I remember where it all began, so clearly.**_

_**I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way.**_

_**And you created me, something I would've never seen.**_

_**When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door.**_

_**So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me.**_

_**After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound.**_

_**A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me.**_

_**And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire.**_

_**You're the only one who knows, who I really**_** a****m.**

Bonnibel stirred. She heard something beautiful. So peaceful and sad. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She looked around the moonlit room and saw that a breeze was blowing through the curtains of the window. She then saw that someone was outside. It was Marceline.

Then she heard the singing. It mesmerized her. She sings so beautifully. The steady strumming of the bass was giving her goosebumps.

She slowly got out and up from the bed and padded her way to the window. Marceline had her eyes closed as she strummed.

Bonnibel steps outside and sits beside Marceline.

"Bonni...!" Marceline whispers in surprise, "What are you-" She was stopped by Bonnibel's finger.

"Play." The pinkette says as she looks at the bass then in to Marceline's eyes. Marceline nods and plays another song. Bonnibel lays her head on Marceline shoulder and listens to her sing. Marceline flushes at the action but continues to play.

_**I'm just the girl inside the woman, not exactly who you think I am.**_

_**Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times.**_

_**I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am.**_

_**Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times.**_

_**When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door.**_

_**So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and**_** me.**

Marceline saw that Bonnibel was already sleeping. On her for another thing. Marceline put her bass back inside her room and scooped up the pink haired girl in her arms, carrying her bridal style. She walked to the bed and placed her there. She went back to the window and closed it. Afterwards she went back to bed.

As she lay back down, Bonnibel clung onto her. The pinkette nuzzled her face into Marceline's shoulder and hugged the pale girl's torso. Marceline blushed but she decided it was inevitable. She put and arm under Bonnibel and pulled her closer. The pale girl fell asleep with a small smile on her face. It was probably the night she finally had rest.

"I hope that they see you and me..." Bonnibel muttered in her sleep.

* * *

**Hurray! Another chapter is here! :D How'd you like it?**

**We didn't have any internet for 3 days or so... so I guess I had a lot of time on my hands. Well not really.**

**Anywuz, please review and junk.**

**Ciao!**


	6. Truths and Dares

"My skin color is due to some sort of ailment really." Marceline said as she walked once again, side by side with Bonnibel as they made their way to school. "I find it hilarious that people interpreted it to me being a vampire." She smiled and Bonnibel laughed.

_Marceline smiled a lot more now. Especially since she started opening up to me. Although it's only a little, but it's still something. It seems to always be baby steps with her_. Bonnibel thought and smiled.

"How about you? I never really got to ask since I thought it would be a sore topic for you but I'm asking it now so... Why's your hair pink?"

"Oh, hehe." Bonnibel giggled a bit, "I was born with it. Same as your skin, but it's not a disease or anything."

"Born with it? How?" How the heck does someone get born with pink hair? It's so unnatural!

"My mother. She and my father were scientists of sort and well they had pretty weird experiments. I think that, at the time, they were making a new type of bubblegum. The one that turned your mouth pink for a whole day, and apparently my mother swallowed the experimental bubblegum and wala...!" She then flipped her hair, "Pink hair." She smiled.

"That's cool." Marceline said, "Does it taste like bubblegum?"

"No, I don't think it does. Although my hair always has a faint strawberry bubblegum smell."

"Really?"

"Ah-huh." Bonnibel said, "Wanna see?" She said and took a handful of her hair and pushed it a little to Marceline's direction. Marceline was taken a bit back but shrugged and smelled the hair anyways. She inhaled deeply and a small smiled etched itself on her face.

It smelled not only of sweet strawberry bubblegum, but also of cinnamon and sugar. It was so intoxacatingly sweet. She lingered for a few more seconds longer before speaking,

"Smells good..." She said and pulled away.

"Thanks." Bonnibel smiled and blushed a bit, she tried to ignore the fact that her heart skipped a bit when Marceline inhaled her scent.

They finally arrived on to school ground and were now making their way through the hall. Students didn't stare and whisper as much as they used to anymore which was great for Marceline. She didn't fully realize that the staring and whispering were really annoying until they had died down a bit. She was thankful to Bonnibel for that. As they walked through the halls, something caught Bonnibel's eye.

"Hello, what's this?" She mused out loud as she walk towards a wall and grabbed Marceline's wrist dragging her along with her.

"What is it Bo-" Marceline started but was cut off when she saw what Bonnibel was looking at.

It was a poster.

A _Talent Show_ Poster.

The pale girl looked at the poster then at the pinkette. She noticed the growing smile on the pink haired girl's face.

"No..." Marceline whispered as Bonnibel turned to her with a huge grin threatening to rip her face in half.

"No...!"

"Marceline~" Bonnibel whined,

"No...! No...! No...!" Marceline said while closing her eyes and holding her hands to her ears. "No Bonni!" She said while shaking her head.

"Pleeaaasseee?" Bonnibel asked while taking hold of Marceline's wrist, forcing her hands away from her ears.

"No Bonni...!"

Bonnibel forced the pale girl to look at her. Marceline, not knowing what the pink haired girl was up to, looked and was hit full force by a dreaded puppy-dog-pout.

"Agh! What the fuck's up with your face?!"

"Pwease Mwawcy?"

_Marcy? Since when did she start that nick name? _

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Look Bonni, the only people I've played for is Simon and you, okay?"

Bonnibel was shocked to hear this. At the same time it made her feel special inside.

"If you can play for us, you can play for anybody. So pleeeasse?"

"No, Bonni."

Bonnibel pouted. Why wouldn't Marceline play for the school talent show? She's obviously got the talent.

"Don't bother with her PB." A voice came from behind the arguing duo. They turned to see Lumpy standing there and beside her was another girl named Turtle. It's really odd how some parents name their kids, but oh well. "There's no way that vampire freak can win against us." She said proudly,

"Lumpy, how many times have I told you that Marceline is not a freak." She stated calmy,

"Whatever Bubblegum. Hey! Why don't you join us? We'll be singing in the talent show! We;ll be so lumpin' awesome!"

"No thank you." Bubblegum denied politely, "I'd love to see you sing though."

"You bet you would. Anyway, we have to go now. I'll see you later PB. And watch your back, never know when she'll go and bite you!" She said and walked away.

Marceline had bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing when she heard what Lumpy said. Bite her? That was just comedy gold.

"Hey, we're gonna be late." Marceline said, "See you later?" She said as she pulled away from Bonnibel and waited for her reply.

"Yeah," She sighed, "See you later."

Marceline smiled a bit before turning and heading to her own class, Bonnibel did as well.

* * *

Marceline was sitting in class, not really listening to what the teacher was saying since he just kept on droning.

She stared at the doodles she had done on her note book. It was of notes and guitars, and one of them was a girl with no face. She knew who the girl was but didn't want to acknowledge it.

She kept on doodling guitars and thought about what Bonnibel had been asking her of earlier.

_Pfft. I won't win anyway. No body likes me._

**_Never know 'til you try._ **A voice replied.

_Fuck you._

She just kept sitting and zoning out, waiting for the old man to just shut up already.

People had stopped staring at her all the time now. There were a few glances but that was it. She was really happy for it. She also felt that people had felt more at ease when she was in room. Before, they had been stiff and alert but now they had learned that maybe, just maybe, Marceline wasn't so bad.

* * *

"That is correct Ms. Bubblegum. You may take your seat." The teacher said as Bonnibel had written the correct answer on the white board. She then returned to her seat and listen to the teacher explain why the her answer was correct. After a few minutes, she had tuned the teacher out since she already knew what he was talking about. She then turned her thoughts to Marceline and as to why she didn't want to share her amazing talent with every body else.

I guess I can think of a few reasons why, first of all she's pretty much an out cast here for some reason. Second, she's shy person but when you get her going she can be the most fun, amazing, and sometimes distasteful person you can possibly know. Third, she seems to have trouble sharing her talent.

Sigh.

Why Marceline?

She sighed again and went to start taking notes on class just to help her think.

Maybe she just need time.

**-(After School)-**

"Hey, Bonni. Ready to go?" Marceline asked the pinkette.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bonnibel grinned and then they were off, walking home once again.

They both walked home sharing what they had done the day even though it wasn't much. They loved talking to each other, but they yet still to talk about the past.

"Hey Simon, we're home!" Marceline yelled. Bonnibel was still staying with them, but they had heard that Peppermint was coming home tomorrow.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Simon asked happily,

"Fine." Marceline shrugged,

"It was another great day." Bonnibel smiled,

"That's great to hear." Simon beamed, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Can we have spaghetti?" Marceline asked,

"Ooh! I love spaghetti!" Bonnibel grinned,

"Spaghetti it is then!" Simon said and he made his way to the kitchen, "I'll get right on your orders miss'!" He said playfully, making Bonnibel giggle.

Dinner was great and Bonnibel helped Simon with the dished while Marceline took a shower.

"Hey Simon."

"Yes little lady?"

"Does Marceline have a phobia about large crowds?"

"Hmm... Not that I know of. Why?" Simon said as he passed a plate to her,

"Well, there's a talent show at school and I wanted Marceline to play in it but she wouldn't."

"Hm, I have no idea really. Maybe she just need to warm up to the idea."

"I guess." Bonnibel said as she wiped the last plate and placed in the drawer. "Thanks for talking Simon." Bonnibel smiled,

"No problem Bonnibel. Oh and, I totally approve of Marceline playing in the Talent Show. She needs to show off them talent." Simon grinned,

"I agree." Bonnibel said. "And I hope she does too." She whispered the last part to herself.

* * *

**Wala! And the next chapter is here :D Will Marceline agree? Or will she totally back out? Oh well, only me will know :3**

**review please :D**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	7. Decision For Two

It was a pretty sunny day in Nepter, so Marceline had to wear another hoodie. Although this one is thicker than her usual. Under her black Sweatshirt/Hoodie she had a plain red shirt. She was wearing blue denims and red high-tops.

For the first time, she was the one who was up first and was the one waiting for Bonnibel.

"Wow Marceline. This is a definite first!" Bonnibel said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure Bonni." The pale girl said absent mindedly. She then returned to staring at her shoes before realizing that Bonnibel was ready. She reverted her gaze back to the pinkette. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Bonnibel smiled. Inside she was frowning just a bit. What's wrong with Marceline? Did I offend her yesterday?

As the duo walked the streets, Marceline was pretty much distracted. She just stared at her feet and nodded when she _thought_ she was asked a question. Bonnibel pretty much stopped trying to converse with pale girl after a while and just dejectedly sighed and walked quietly along side her friend.

* * *

Marceline wasn't offended. Not even in the slightest. She was just having an internal argument with herself right now.

**_Why not try?_**

_I can't._

**_Why not?_**

_I- I just can't do it._

**_Yes, you can. You rock at playing music why not share it?_**

_I've never been wanted anyway, why bother?_

**_Are we really going through this again? You're just stalling, you know you're gonna have to decide sooner or later._**

Marceline sighed as she looked out the window. She really didn't want to play at the talent show, but there was a part of her that wanted to be proud of her talent and show it off to the world. She really REALLY didn't know what to do. She turned her attention to her notebook and started scribbling down some notes from the board. Maybe paying attention would get her mind off of it. She thought to herself as she attempted to listen to the teacher drone.

**-(Lunch)-**

"So Marceline, how was class?" Bonnibel asked as her feet dangled from their tree. Yes it was officially _**'their'**_ tree, not that they were a couple of anything like that. Everybody knew that only two people would be in that particular tree so a lot of people had acknowledged it as **their** tree. Marceline and Bubblegum's tree.

"Uh? Yeah... Sure..." Marceline mumbled as she went back to focusing on whatever it was she was focusing on. Bonnibel sighed.

_Oh Marceline. What's wrong with you today?_

"There's a fly in your pudding." Bonnibel said,

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Oh look, the cheerleaders' pyramid fell down!" Bonnibel exclaimed.

"That's Amazing Bonni, really."

"Marceline, you're pants are on fire."

"That's great..." The pale girl said flatly.

Bonnibel almost giggled at that one. But she knew that she needed to do something to catch the girl's attention, even for just a moment.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel called, "Someone dropped dead!" She said in a shocked tone.

"Cool, you should buy it then..."

Bonnibel's shoulders slumped and she frowned deeply, "Marceline...!" She whined. "Why are you acting so off today!?" She demanded to know.

"I think Simon's inviting you guys for Dinner, don't worry about it." She said as she continued to stare into nothing.

That made Bonnibel's eyebrows raise. _We're having dinner at their place? Hm. I wonder what the occasion is._ The pinkette wondered.

"Happy Birthday Marceline!" Bonnibel greeted and somehow this got Marceline's attention.

"Huh? What? Bonni, it's not my birthday!" Marceline commented, "It's nobody's birthday actually, why are you going around screaming happy birthday?"

This made Bonnibel smile greatly. She then latched herself onto Marceline and gave the pale girl a long hug. "Welcome back!" She said,

"Back? Where'd I go?" Marceline asked confused,

Bonnibel let her friend go and hit Marceline on the back of her head.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"I've been trying to get your attention all day, Ms. Abadeer!" Bonnibel huffed, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Oh, Sorry. I was just... Thinking." Marceline said,

"Oh Marceline, if this is about yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy." Bonnibel apologized.

"Huh?"

"Just so you know, if you do or do not play at the talent show it's okay, I'll be right there with you through it all. Even if you just want to stay back it's cool." Bonnibel smiled.

"You'll be with me?" Marceline parroted.

"Yup. I'm gonna be here with you always, go it?"

"G-got it." Marceline smiled.

_She's with me._

_**You're not alone then. **_The voice replied.

**-(After Dinner)**_**-**_

Marceline was up on the roof, again. Bass in her lap and a notebook nearby.

Simon, Bonnibel, and Peppermint were still talking downstairs and having dessert. Marceline didn't want any, much to Simon's surprise.

Marceline picked up the notebook and scribbled in it for a while, then she smiled a bit before turning the pages back a lot. She then laid it back down and positioned her bass for playing.

_**Manage me, I'm a mess.**_

_**Turn a page, I'm a book half unread.**_

_**I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because...**_

_**I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough.**_

_**Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut,**_

_**Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up,**_

_**And I'm over getting older!**_

_**If I could just find the time,**_

_**Then I would never let another day go by.**_

_**I'm over getting old.**_

_**Maybe it's-**_

"Ahem."

Marceline quickly turned her head to see Bonnibel leaning on her window sill. Apparently she turned her head too quickly and her neck cramped.

"Aghhowww..." She moaned in pain as she rubbed her neck.

"You okay?" Bonnibel asked as she climbed through the window and sat down beside Marceline.

"Y-Yeah..." Marceline murmured, "What are you doing here?" She asked the pink girl.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Marceline merely pouted and Bonnibel giggled,

"I brought you some pie, silly." Bonnibel said and offered a plate of apple pie.

"Oh." Marceline stared at the pie for few moments before taking it and placing it down beside her. She looked back at Bonnibel and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." The pinkette smiled back, "Sooo... What are you doing up here alone?" Again, for that matter.

"Uhmm... N-nothing, why do you ask?" Marceline stammered.

"'Cause to me it seems like you're preparing for something, or maybe practicing?" Bonnibel said with a sly smile plastered onto her beautiful face.

"W-what?" Marceline's eyes were darting around, trying to find or thing of anything to say. "What makes you say that?"

"Why? I'm merely speculating? What do _you_ think you're doing?" Bonnibel countered.

"I was just practising my bass." Marceline stated,

"Don't you mean playing?" Bonnibel said,

"Yeah, I always _play_ my bass." Marceline corrected.

"So~ You were practising then?" Bonnibel asked casually,

"Yes." Marceline said and then she noticed her slip. "I mean, no! I mean, yes I was practising but-"

"Aha! I knew it!" Bonnibel squealed.

"Dammit."

"So you're actually doing the talent show?"

"I-" Before Marceline finished her sentence she looked at Bonnibel. "I'm thinking about it."

Bonnibel didn't need anything more than that. It was better than her previous answer which was a flat out NO.

"Yay!" Bonnibel cheered.

"Jeez. Don't get too excited, I just I was thinking about it. It's not even official yet." Marceline said, trying to calm the excited pinkette.

"Well, don't think too long about it! The Talent Show is a month away." Bonnibel reported to her pale friend.

"Whatever." Marceline waved her off and then suddenly out of no where, Gunther landed on Marceline.

"Meow!"

"Gah! Gunther!? What the hell?" Marceline shrieked as the black and white cat came from no where.

Bonnibel then enters a hysterical fit of laughter at the sight and Marceline just sighed and glared at the cat.

Then suddenly Gunther found something much more interesting than messing with his owner's co-owner. He found pie.

"Gunther what are you- NO! My pie!" Marceline stated and took the pie away from the cat.

"Mreeeeooow!"

"No! Gah!" Gunther pounced Marceline and attempted to reach for the pie. Bonnibel laughed even harder, she was clutching her stomach and there were tears in the corner of her eyes. "Bah! Bonnie! Help!"

"O-Hoho- Haha- Okay Marce...! Ha- Haha- Hang on!" Bonnibel was still in a giggle fit as she attempted to get Gunther off of Marceline. In the end, Gunther got his way and got half of the pie.

"Stupid cat, eating half my pie." Marceline grumbled as Bonnibel was controlling herself.

"And here I thought you didn't want any pie." Bonnibel said,

"Shush you." Marceline said and stuffed the rest of the pie in her mouth, making Bonnibel giggle some more from how cute and funny she looked.

_One month, huh?_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait you guys ^^; **

**I got pretty busy but hey! At least an update right?**

**Anywuz, Review alright? Or Gunther will steal ye PIE! ):3**

**Ciao~**


	8. No Pain, No Gain

Marceline jogged downstairs as she heard the doorbell ring. She was glad. She was happy. She was a little excited too. But most of all, she was nervous and scared as hell.

She had sort of decided that she was going to do the talent show. _I mean, why not right?_ She said to herself.

But it was more like a 70% chance that she'll do it and 30% chance that she would back out.

"I got it!" She yelled so that Simon would know. She opened the door a little to enthusiastically and surprised Bonni. She almost stumbled over her aswell.

"Christ Marceline!" Bonnibel yelped and then she giggled as Marceline realized what she had done and blushed. "What's got you so hyped up, Hmm?"

Marceline stood up straight and just went rigid for a moment. It was just a mere mili-second but Bonnibel did not miss it. She raised a brow and pressed her on for an answer, "Hmm?"

"Oh... Uhh... Hmm..." Marceline took a step back as Bonnibel started leaning towards her more than likely just to persuade her. She then noticed the clock and instantly thought of an excuse to get out of the situation she was currently in. "Oh Bonni! Look! We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed and she reached down for her bag and shrugged it up on one shoulder, she then walked past Bonnibel and dragged the pinkette with her.

"Wha! Marceline!" Bonnibel whined.

"C'mon!" Marceline smiled and they left the house, leaving the front door open.

Bonnibel saw Marceline's smile. It was definitely becoming a norm for them. At times, Marceline would flash her the most charming grin she had ever seen. It was playful. It was sweet. It was mischievous at certain times. But most of all, it was so... Marceline.

Bonnibel wasn't sure how to describe it but she was sure that, deep down, Marceline was a lovable, cheery, goofy, sarcastic, prank playing, care-free girl. But for some reason, she hid this wonderful person behind layers and layers of walls of being snarky, quiet, anti-social, irritable, and down right, if you may excuse the language, bitchy.

But Bonnibel was starting to break down some of these walls that Marceline had put around herself.

Of course, Bonnibel was inside her own set of walls, but she was sure that they did not affect anyone in a negative way. She just wasn't as trusting of everybody as she used to be. Yet she had learned to trust Marceline so easily. She didn't know why.

Simon stood in the front door that was left open by the hasty exit made by the two girls. He chuckled to himself and sighed at the sight of Marceline actually being happy. She hasn't seen Marceline that happy in a long, long time. What he saw now reminded her of the little girl that would smile greatly because she had finished learning a new song on her mini-grand piano or had played an original tune on her favourite guitar.

He shook his head. No time to dwell on the past right now. He had work to do. He went back inside and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Bonnibel was doodling in class. They were supposed to be reading a story, but she had already read the story before so she decided to let her mind wander. A smile was plastered onto her face.

I wonder why Marceline was so giddy this morning? The pinkette thought to herself. Maybe she's got a surprise? No, I probably should not get my hopes up.

A few minutes later she turned to her drawing and was a bit stunned to see what she had drawn. It was Marceline, well... As close to her as possible anyway. Bonnibel wasn't that great of an artist. But she immediately recognized it as the pale girl. The hair was a mess but at the same time seemed tamed. Her eyes were crimson red, Bonnibel had done this with her red correcting pen but, something was different from Marceline's usual look, The one she drew was grinning madly.

The pink headed girl smiled at her drawing and sighed._ Oh, Marceline. Why don't you smile always?_

* * *

Marceline herself wasn't listening in class, but not because she already knew what they were doing. She wasn't listening because the teacher was old and boring. Marceline was busy playing the tune of the song she had made in her head. Well, part of the song since it wasn't even finished yet. She looked into her notebook. It was the black one. The one she uses for her own songs or songs that she wants to learn.

She smiled at the lyrics. _I hope I can pull this off._

**-(Lunch)**-

"So, what's up with you?" Bonnibel started, trying to be non chalant.

"Hm?" Marceline looked up from her meal, and Bonnibel saw that there was a small smile carved onto her face. Bonnibel actually laughed at how goofy the girl looked. "What's so funny?" Marceline asked,

"Marceline! Why are you so happy today?" Bonnibel asked, "Please just tell me what it is!" The pinkette plead.

"What are you talking about?"

"Marceline, you've been smiling since this morning. Now unless you finally caught Gunther and gave him what you think he deserves-"

"Hey! I've caught Gunther before!"

The pinkette's eyes rolled, "Riight... Anyway, unless you did do that, I have no idea what's got you so happy today."

Marceline was quiet for a moment, Should I tell her? Guess there's no point in hiding anymore.

"Well Bonni, if you must know..." Marceline gulped. I can't believe I'm doing this. She smiled to herself and shook her head to the side before speaking again. "I say fine."

"Fine?"

"As in Fine... I'll do the fucking talent show." Marceline said and sighed. She finally said it.

It took a second for Bonnibel to register what Marceline had said. After the gears clicked into place she squealed and latched herself onto the taller pale girl.

"Oh my god! Really!?" Bonnibel asked as she looked up to Marceline.

"Yeah, I already said." The ebony haired female said as she tried to squirm free from Bonnibel's grip. "Now lemme' go!"

Bonnibel hugged her tighter for a few moments before finally letting the other girl go and settling back on her spot on the tree.

"We should sign up right after eating." Bonnibel declared.

Marceline just rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit.

When the two girls finally finished their lunches, Bonnibel practically flew down the tree and dragged Marceline with her to the sign up board for the school's Talent Show.

* * *

"Whoa! Bonni slow down! Jeez!" Marceline yelled as she and Bonni ran down the halls. There weren't many kids in the halls since lunch was almost over.

"I'm just excited and it's all your fault anyway!" Bonnibel smiled as they sprinted.

"Oh yeah, sure. Blame me." Marceline huffed but deep inside she was excited as well.

They finally arrived at the sign up board and was surprised to see Lady there as well.

"Hey Lady." Bonnibel greeted as she walked up to the sign up board."

"Princess! Hey." Lady smiled as she watched her friend pick up a pen. Then she noticed Marceline. "Uhm.. Hello."

"Hey." Marceline greeted.

"You're joining the talent show?" Bonnibel asked as she began writing. Lady turned her attention back to the pinkette.

"Unfortunately." Lady shook her head. "My parents told me to go for it since it would be a great way to practice my viola as well." The korean girl explained.

"That's nice." Bonnibel said, then she took a step back and smiled. Lady turned to the board and saw that Bonnibel's name was not on it, but Marceline's was.

"Wait. You're not the one entering?"

"Nope." Bonnibel smiled, She then grabed Marceline and put her arm around the pale girl's. "She is."

"Ah..." Lady turned to Marceline who was blushing a bit and smiled. "Good luck, Marceline." Lady was never one to really believe hearsay. They were merely gossip but she will admit that for a long time she had been a bit afraid of Marceline. But ever since Bonnibel had befriended the pale girl, she realized that maybe she was wrong and that everybody was wrong. There was nothing to fear.

Marceline was shocked by the friendly greeting from the pale blonde. She smiled a small smile back, "Thanks. You too." She said.

"Oh! here..." Lady said she then proceeded to lift the list up and tear something from the page behind it. "This will be the practice schedules. You can go to any of the following rooms that are listed her at these times." She explained and handed them the small paper.

"Hey! I'm liking this idea even more already that we get excused for classes." Marceline proclaimed and Bonnibel giggled at that while Lady smiled even more. Maybe Marceline really isn't so bad after all.

"Thanks Lady." Bonnibel said then she started tugging Marceline away. "C'mon. We have one class before a practice schedule and then there you can tell me what you're doing for the show."

Marceline groaned and playfully pouted, "Fine." She said and they left the blonde to her thoughts.

* * *

Since that day, Bonnibel had helped Marceline practice for the talent show.

At the first time, Bonnibel was really surprised. Marceline had such a great act in line! She exclaimed in her head. She was so excited even though she wasn't the one who was going to be performing.

Everyday they would practice. They would excuse themselves and go to a room that was unoccupied and they would practice with Marceline's acoustic guitar. Bonnibel loved it of course, it seems that the pink headed girl just couldn't get enough of Marceline's beautiful voice.

Even after they left school, which was already late, they would still practice. They would after dinner go to either one of their houses and stay there. Sometimes they even slept over the other's home.

"Hey Bonni." Marceline greeted as Bonnibel opened the door to their house.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel grinned, "Come in so we can begin." The pinkette stated. Marceline nodded and went inside. Bonnibel then led her up to her room which Marceline was about to see the inside for the first time ever.

When Bonnibel opened the door, Marceline was hit with what she didn't really expect.

Okay, sure, she expected the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, The pink carpeted floor, the light pink walls, the white study desk, the white and pink bed, the extremely organized look of everything, even the strawberry smell. But what she didn't expect was that next to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf was a floor-to-ceiling collection of music. The girl even had vynils! VYNILS!

Marceline's jaw dropped at Bonnibel's expensive collection of music. She dropped her bag by the door and walked slowly over to her collection.

"Wow." Was all the pale girl could say.

Bonnibel turned to see what Marceline was 'wowing' about. She had been busy putting away some books that she had forgotten to put away earlier. She saw that Marceline was gawking over her and her father's collection of music. She smiled at the sight as Marceline looked through the collection.

"I see you've found me and my father's personal treasure." Bonnibel said as she watched Marceline act like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah... It's incredible." Marceline said, "This is so... Cool."

Bonnibel giggled at Marceline. She would have allowed the girl to continue gawking if they didn't have any work to do. "Marceline, we'll listen to some later. Right now we have to practice." She reminded the pale girl.

Marceline hesitated for moment but decided that Bonnibel was right. She came over to practice not to gawk at Bonnibel amazing collection of music. She can be amazed by it some other time.

"Alright Bonni." Marceline sighed as she walked away from the collection and sat beside Bonnibel, cradling the acoustic guitar on her lap.

"Don't worry Marceline, we'll listen to them later, okay?"

This made Marceline feel so much better. "Okay." She smiled.

* * *

Less than a week until the talent show and Bonnibel must say, Marceline is really amazing.

They have nearly perfected the act. One time, Bonnibel even sang along with Marceline due to Marceline's request of never having heard Bonnibel sing, only whistle. Bonnibel really had no choice but to say yes.

And so they sang and one word could describe them. They were harmonious.

Today though, Marceline seemed a bit grim as they exited the school premises. Marceline stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Marceline?"

"Uhh... Nothing... I just-" Marceline looked away for a moment and sighed. "I actually need to go back a while... I just remembered that a teacher needed to speak with me." She lied.

"Oh, I'll wait for you then." Bonnibel had no desire to leave Marceline. It was already getting dark and she didn't want the pale girl to be alone.

"No, It's OK. You go ahead. I'll catch up with you, or see you after dinner." Marceline forced a small smile.

Bonnibel was reluctant but decided to trust Marceline anyway. She went home and Marceline watched her walked away. Once she was sure that Bonnibel was gone she ran to the back of the school.

**-(After Dinner Time: Merely an hour land a half later)-**

Bonnibel was walked up to Marceline's front door and knocked. She was happy for another practice session with Marceline. The door opened but she was not greeted with crimson eyes and pale skin. Instead it was a man with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Bonnibel?" Simon asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm? I cam for Marceline, why else?" The pinkette replied with the same tone of confusion.

"Marceline? She's not here. I thought she was with you."

Bonnibel was stunned. Where was the pale skinned, raven haired girl? Her eyed widened and her mouth dropped. "No..." She whispered. She then turned and ran. Ran to the direction of their school.

Simon just stood and rubbed the back of his neck. What's going on? He though. Maybe he'd find out soon. He trusted Marceline to be able to take care of herself which was why he wasn't so worried about her.

* * *

"Ow..." Marceline groaned as she dragged her body down the road. She was beat up. But not as much as the boys she had left unconscious back at the school. She smirked.

Marceline had gotten into another fight. Why? Because some douche bags thought that she didn't deserve to get to be able to compete in the talent show. So she fought them.

She didn't fight them out of anger, no way. She fought them for rights. If she had let them beat her up like she usually does, she wouldn't have been able to compete at all. She also didn't want to run away. She never runs away. She has never backed down. She may let them beat her and push her around, but she never turns her back on them. She takes them on with honor.

She also didn't want to disappoint Bonnibel. If she had let them beat her up, she would have taken more than a week to recover and the Talent show was in 5 days.

She smiled as she trudged along the path, then she saw something from a distance.

She immediate knew who it was because of the pink mane that was bouncing behind the person.

"Bonni..." Marceline breathed.

As the girl started to approach her she slowed and gasped.

"Marcy...!" She covered her mouth and stopped in front of the pale, jacked up girl. "Why...?"

"It's nothing..."

"Why...!?" Bonnibel asked again, anger creeping into her voice. It was probably the first time Marceline had heard that tone from Bonnibel.

"I told you, It was no-"

"No!" Bonnibel yelled, she shut her eyes, tears in the corner. She shook her head and looked at Marceline with water glazed eyes. "WHY!?" She demanded. Why did Marceline allow kids to pick on her?! Why are kids always picking on her?! Why!? Bonnibel wanted to know why.

Marceline sighed and explained the situation. How the guys that wanted to beat her up decided that she wasn't worth competing in the show. How she had fought against them instead of letting them jack her up. How she had done it so she wouldn't disappoint her; Bonnibel.

At the end of the explanation, Bonnibel started sobbing. Marceline was stunned. She had never seen Bonnibel cry before and she had never handled this kind of situation at any point in her life. Before Marceline could do anything, Bonnibel tackled her. Marceline winced because she had a big bruise in her stomach but it didn't really matter at the moment.

Bonnibel wrapped her arms around Marceline's waist and cried on the taller, pale girl's shoulder.

Marceline awkwardly put an arm around the pinkette's shoulders and started to rub them. "Why are you crying?" She asked Bonnibel.

"I'm just glad you're okay..." Bonnibel sobbed.

A few moments later they parted but Bonnibel didn't let go of Marceline. She clung onto the pale girl as they walked back home. The raven haired girl had her arm around Bonnibel's shoulders for comfort and support.

So they went home, not to practice, but to rest. They can practice some other day.

* * *

**That long enough for you peepz? X3  
**

**I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Anywuz, review please! Efforts of authors should be rewarded with reviews! :))**

**Ciao!**


	9. Talents To Show Off

**I'm glad you guys really like this story ^^**

**So lemme just tell you how awesome you guys are by replying to some reviews! Cause it's been a while since I did this... cause I rarely do this X3**

**The Dude(guest)- Well, not really but thanks ^^**

**ImaginePaterx- I hope it won't be long as well but since it's my finals now I dunno about that. I'll try though ^^**

**FallenFangirl- Thanks for supporting me all the time ^^**

**Rargle-Fargle- Thanks, I just hope I can keep this up XD**

**Now let's go to the story :)**

* * *

It was finally the day of the talent show and Marceline was a nervous wreck.

She was wearing some nice clothes, thanks to Bonnibel.

She was wearing a new black leather jacket over a red button down shirt with a black neck tie. Black skinny jeans and to top it all off, red converse. She was backstage, clutching her acoustic guitar closely to her body.

The show was starting soon but one thing was on her mind right now as she paced.

Where the heck is Bonnibel?!

Marceline was already sweating and she yelped and almost jumped through the roof when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Eep!"

"Marceline!"

The pale girl turned to see Bonnibel. She was wearing a nice pink and white sun dress under an unzipped light purple hoody and she was wearing some pink flats. She also had a pair of white ribbons in her hair.

"Wow Bonni... You look... wow." Marceline didn't know why she was gawking over how beautiful Bonnibel looked.

"Thanks." Bonnibel blushed. She wasn't used to such compliments about her look. Whenever most people see her, they mostly focus on her brains rather than her beauty.

Marceline inwardly shook some sense into herself. "Uhh, Bon? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why not? It's a special occasion." The pinkette smiled, "And Peppermint said he's take us out to dinner after the show." She smiled.

"Nice." Marceline smiled.

Just then, music blared, signalling the start of the Talent Show. Marceline almost jumped out of her skin, this made Bonnibel worry.

"Marcy are you ok?" The pinkette asked while placing a hand on Marceline's arm.

"Y-Yeah... just a little..." Marceline stops to swallow, hard. "Jumpy."

"Don't worry." Bonnibel smiled while looking into Marceline's eyes. "You'll do great."

"Thanks."

"Oh pah-lease!" Marceline and Bonnibel turned to the obnoxious voice that came from behind them. They turned to see none other than, LSP.

Oh great... Just what I need. Marceline thought. Marceline had always disliked LSP. She was just so snobby and she had the I'm-better-than-you attitude going on. Marceline scowled.

"I bet you're gonna pee your little pants going on stage." LSP smirked, "I mean just look at you, you're already a nervous wreck, you freak."

LSP was wearing a purple gold-sequin dress while the girls with her were wearing their own colors of silver-sequin dresses. They all agreed with their pose leader.

"Yeah, freak." One smirked.

"What a Looooser."

"Vampire weirdo...!"

LSP walked past them and flipped her hair, Marceline just shrank back and whimpered a bit.

They were right. She can't handle the crowd. There were too many people. Too much judging minds and eyes. Marceline lowered her gaze and was still whimpering a bit. How could she have forgotten her place? She was the quiet one who always tried to stay out of the spot light. Now, in a few moments, she'll be in the spot she'd been trying to avoid all her life. She gulped.

"Marcy," Bonnibel started as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl. "Don't let LSP get to you, she's just naturally like that, I think. Don't worry about them, you'll do great." She smiled.

Marceline looked at Bonnibel and wrapped her own arms around the pinkette and she rested her head on Bonnibel's, seeing as she was taller. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bonni... I needed that." A few moments later, they separate and watch the others perform. Soon it was LSP's turn and she winked at Bonnibel and the pinkette gave her a thumbs up before the purple clad girl flaunted her way on to stage.

**_These lumps, I know you wanna slump up on._**

**_These lumps, But you can't cause you're a chump._**

**_These lumps, So go back home to your duuump!_**

**_A Chuuuuump!_**

The raven haired girl took a peak at through the curtains and instantly paled even more at the sight of the crowd. She gulps and steps back, a little shaken.

"Marceline...?" Bonnibel started towards the girl, "Are you alright?"

Marceline, unable to form words right now merely shook her head. Bonnibel sighed. She was afraid of this. Before she could start her speech about stage fright, Lady came up behind her.

"Hey Princess." The korean greeted.

Bonnibel turned, interlacing her hand with Marceline to keep the pale girl from leaving. "Oh hello Lady."

"I just wanted to wish you and Marceline good luck, although I don't know why I would be wishing you since only Marceline would be performing."

"Yeah well, I am the one to keep this one in check." Bonnibel smiled, "is it your turn next?"

"Very much."

"Well, good luck Lady."

As if on cue, the person on stage finishes with a big bow and Lady is called up in stage.

"Thanks Princess, I'll see you later." The blonde says and heads off on to the stage. Bonnibel now turned to Marceline who was fingering her jacket's zipper.

"Marceline, what's the matter?" Bonnibel asked softly while Lady's Viola playing was filling the air. It was a pretty soothing tune.

"I-I-" Marceline stuttered and tried to avoid Bonnibel's gaze. She really didn't want to disappoint her friend. They had worked too hard for her to ruin it.

"Marceline... Marcy look at me." Bonnibel said sofly, she doesn't use that nick name a lot. But when she does, it catches Marceline's attention. Bonnibel turns Marceline's head to make the pale girl face her. "You're gonna do great and just know I'll be right here."

"Y-you will?"

"Right here. You don't have to look at the crowd, you can just look at me. Okay?"

Marceline nodded and Bonnibel hugged her for the second time that night.

"You can do it Marceline... I know you can." Bonnibel said reassuringly while rubbing the pale girl's back. Marceline nodded into Bonnibel's pink locks. Marceline sighed. "Just remember I'm right here."

"Okay Bonni..." Marceline breathed and let go of the pink girl. A few moments later, Marceline's fear had come. It was finally her turn.

"Let's all give it up for, Marceline Abadeer!" The MC boomed.

Marceline swallowed hard and made her way to the stage. She looked back and Bonnibel gave her two thumbs up. Marceline, in return, gave a small smile. She walked onto the stage and stood in the center. She adjusted her guitar and mic, as soon as she finished, she started strumming.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She felt like she was being overwhelmed by everyone's stares. She was panicking a bit. She kept strumming but she didn't voice out any lyrics.

_**Today is gonna be the day,**_

_**That they're gonna throw it back to you.**_

_**By now you should've somehow,**_

_**Realized what you gotta do.**_

Marceline turned her head and saw Bonnibel walking towards her, mic in hand, singing. She was singing her song! Marceline kept strumming and Bonnibel kept singing.

_**I don't believe that anybody,**_

_**Feels the way I do, about you now.**_

Bonnibel was now right next to the pale girl who was strumming while a smile formed on her face. A smile of gratitude. The pinkette smiled back and mouthed, 'Sing'. Marceline gulped and exhaled slowly.

(A/N:_Marceline singing_**.**_ **Bonnibel singing.** **Both singing.**_)

_Back beat, the word was on the street,_

_That the fire in your heart is out._

_I'm sure you've heard it all before,_

_But you never really had a doubt._

_I don't believe that anybody,_

_Feels the way I do about you now._

The crowd cheered. Marceline was stunned. They're cheering? She thought to herself. She had never anticipated that. She actually assumed that they were gonna pelt her with rotten tomatoes and some fruit. Maybe even their chairs. She definitely did not expect them to cheer. Why were they cheering?

The crowd was cheering. They had not expected anyone to be so talented, especially not Marceline. The past performers weren't even that good and now, the quiet, anti-social girl was actually really amazing that they cheered. They only clapped for the previous performers, maybe a little cheer but not like it was for her. They had always seen her as the quiet girl who was either ignored or picked on by everyone. Not a lot of people knew why they did it. Those who did merely influenced they others. But now that she was up stage, performing in front of everyone, maybe they were wrong. Maybe Marceline wasn't so weak and pathetic. Maybe she was actually worth getting to know. Maybe she was actually cool.

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding.**_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.**_

_**There are many things that I,**_

_**Would like to say to you but I don't know how.**_

Marceline smiled and so did Bonnibel. Marceline stopped strumming and started tapping on the her guitar like it was a beat box. Except, it actually produced the sounds of a beat box. Apparently, Marceline's guitar had a mini beat-box in it. (A/N: Cool right? I just made that up XD) After tapping a short beat, she began strumming again.

_Today was gonna be the day,_

_But they'll never throw it back to you._

_By now you should've somehow,_

_Realized what you're not to do._

_I don't believe that anybody,_

_Feels the way I do, about you now._

Marceline keeps strumming while looking Bonnibel dead in the eyes. She hadn't broken her gaze from the pink girl during the whole thing, and she wasn't planning to. Bonnibel had done the same thing. She didn't want to look away from Marceline's crimson gaze.

_**And all the roads that lead you there are winding.**_

_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding.**_

_**There are many things that I,**_

_**Would like to say to you but I don't know how.**_

The crowd cheered again. This time with some hooting and whistling. Some people were actually swaying to the song. They had been shocked again. They did not expect the two girls' voices to be so harmonious. The blending was just perfect.

_**Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me.**_

_**And after all, you're my wonderwall.**_

_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me.**_

_**And after all, you're my wonderwall.**_

_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me.**_

_**And after all, you're my wonderwall.**_

Marceline strums a bit more and then comes to a stop. As soon as she did she exhaled deeply, still not breaking her gaze with the pinkette then...

The crowd erupts into cheers.

Marceline breaks her gaze to look at the crowd. She was a little scared, a little stunned, but most of all, overjoyed. She smiles at the applauding crowd. Bonnibel stands by her and takes her hand making Marceline look at her. They share a moment before Bonnibel raises Marceline's left hand and they take a bow.

The MC comes up beside Bonnibel,

"Well, Well, Well!" He beams, he smiles at Marceline for a moment, making the pale girl a bit shy, before turning to the crowd. "I think we all know who wins this one!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

"So I guess it's safe," The MC turns to Marceline, "That the winner is Ma-"

"HOLD THAT LUMP UP!" A voice calls and from the back stage, emerges LSP.

"Is there a problem?" The MC asks.

"Hell yeah there is!" The purplette answers, "Marceline can't be the winner! Bonnibel and her did a duet and only Marceline was signed up. Therefore, they're disqualified!"

The MC thinks about this and he turns to the judges. Marceline shoots daggers at LSP, who just looked at her smugly. Bonnibel sighed and squeezed Marceline's hand.

The MC returns while scratching his head, an envelop in his hand. "I'm afraid that you are disqualified..." He says dejectedly. The crowd groans and some boos were thrown.

Marceline nods and Bonnibel smiles, "It's okay, at least we had fun." The pinkette says and the crowd claps some.

"So the winner is... Lady Rainicorn!" He booms. LSP's jaw drops and Lady walks past her onto the stage. Bonnibel hugs Lady and Marceline shakes her hand. Lady is given the trophy while LSP fumes at the sidelines. Marceline and Bonnibel clapping at the winnner.

* * *

Bonnibel and Marceline were to the parking lot, where Peppermint was parked in a rented car.

"Sorry for being able to win Bonni." Marceline said with a bit of a sad tone. They had left quickly so nobody would catch them while everyone was congratulating Lady.

"What are you being sorry for Marcy?" Bonnibel smiled, "You did so amazing."

"Yeah, only because of you."

Bonnibel intertwined her hand with Marceline's, making the older girl blush. "Everyone needs a little push sometimes, Marceline. But the thing that counts is that you tried and you did great."

Marceline smiled. Whatever she did to deserve Bonnibel's friendship, she would do it again any time, anywhere.

"Thanks, but I still didn't win."

Bonnibel giggled, they were already nearing the car and the pinkette could see that Peppermint was reading a book. She stopped, making Marceline stop as well. "Bonni?" Bonni was covering her mouth cause she was giggling. She then walked up to Marceline, who had a confused look on her face. She tip-toed a bit and kissed Marceline on the cheek. She then pulled back and saw that Marceline was blushing deeply, but she also felt her own cheeks feeling warm.

"It's okay Marcy," Bonnibel captured Marceline's hand again, "You'll still be the winner for me." The pinkette smiled.

Marceline smiled too as she touched her cheek. And not just any smile. It was her 'Real' Marceline smile. This made Bonnibel smile even wider.

"Now, C'mon." She started tugging on Marceline's hand. "Peppy and Dinner is a-waiting!" She giggled.

Marceline smiled wider and allowed Bonnibel to tug her back to the car.

_This is the best day ever_. They both thought.

* * *

**Dawwww! :')**

**How'd you like that?**

**The song is Wonderwall by Oasis**

**Anywuz, plz! OH PLEASE! OH PLEASE! OH PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Ciao! :3**


	10. The Hero, The Princess, and Her Knight

**Okay so the last chapter had a bunch of typos! I'm real sorry about that X3 I'll try better this. I'm pretty sure I will cause I don't have a thesis haunting me anymore XD Anyways, leggo to teh story! :)**

* * *

Today Marceline and Bonnibel were going to Stanley's bar once again. They did so every other Saturday and sometimes, like now, a school day. They had just finished classes, and it was a friday, so they decided 'why not go to Stanley's?' They liked the man he seemed to like them too. So now, they were walking over to Stanley's.

Peppermint and Simon never did mind that Marceline and Bonnibel came in late because they always texted or called them if they were coming home late or if they were sleeping over at the other's house. Simon also assured Peppermint that Marceline can take care of herself and Bonnibel, that eased the white and red haired man's worries. He also knew that Bonnibel could take care of herself as well, so there was really nothing to worry about.

Kring. The bell at the top of the bar's door rung, indicating that someone had just come in.

"Hey girls." Stanley greeted as the Marceline and Bonnibel entered the establishment. There weren't a lot of people there since it was a weekday, even though it's friday.

"Hello, Stanley." Bonnibel smiled sweetly.

"Hey Stan." Marceline greeted.

"Hey Marce, I saw you both perform at your school's talent show." Stanley said and Marceline blushed a bit.

"Yeah?" Marceline asked as she and the pinkette sat down at the counter.

"Yeah! You were both amazing!" He declared, "Maybe you should play here sometimes, eh?"

Marceline blushed even more and Bonnibel giggled, "Maybe some day Stan." Bonnibel said.

"I'm holding you on to that, young lady." He smiled, "So you want your usuals?"

"Yes, please." Bonnibel smiled,

"Yep."

Stanley nodded and went to get their usual drink which were a Cherry Cola for Marceline and a Bubblegum shake for Bonnibel. Since they were both under aged, they obly get cola's and shakes.

Kring. The bell rung again.

Marceline and Bonnibel turned to see a blonde man, in his mid twenties. He was wearing a black shirt under a yellow and black striped hoodie. He was wearing some jeans and black sneakers. Holding onto him was what looked like a 5-year old boy. He had blonde hair as well and was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue shorts, he was clutching a stuffed toy that looked like a dog.

The man walked over to them, "Uh, hello ladies. You know where Stanley is?" He asked.

Before Bonnibel or Marceline could respond, Stanley came back with their drinks. "Right here, and who might you be?" He asked as he leaned on to the counter.

"Oh, I'm Jake. I was the one who called you yesterday." Jake explained.

"Oh! Jake DiMaggio?" Stanley asked and the blonde man nodded, "Yeah, but you don't start 'til tomorrow." He smiled and then noticed the boy. "And who might this be?"

"Oh, this is Finn." He said and picked up the boy, "He's my little brother. I kinda can't leave him alone at home cause I haven't found any one to baby sit him. I came today to ask you if you knew anyone I can leave him to. I really need this job but I can't leave my little homie alone at home." Jake explained.

Bonnibel looked at Marceline and instantly knew that the pinkette had an idea. Marceline just rolled her eyes and nodded at the pink haired girl who grinned in response.

"Um, Excuse me?" Bonnibel started and the two adults turned to the two girls.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could watch after Finn while you are working?" She suggested,

"Would you? Really?" Jake asked, he almost looked like a puppy begging.

"Sure." Marceline and Bonnibel said at the same time.

"Wow! Gee, thanks!" Jake said, "Umm...?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Most people call Bubblegum or Princess." Bonnibel explained, not a lot of people call her by her second name; Bonnibel.

"Nice to meet you Princess." Jake said then he turned to Marceline.

"Hey, I'm Marceline Abadeer."

"Cool." Jake said, "I'm Jake DiMaggio, and this is my little brother, Finn DiHumano."

"Nice to meet you Finn." Bonnibel cooed at the five year old,

"Say hello Finn." Jake said and the child turned to the two teenagers, showing them his bright blue eyes.

"Hello." He smiled then she showed them his stuffed toy, "This is Jake, my dog."

"That's nice kid." Marceline said,

"So, can you two come over here tomorrow to pick him up? 'Cause I don't know the way to anywhere much. I just moved here. I can ask Stanley to the way to your place tomorrow so that I can pick him up afterwards, cool?"

"Yeah dude." Marceline smiled,

"Awesome. Alright, we'll be going now." Jake said, "Thanks again."

"No Problem."

"No trouble at all." Bonnibel grinned,

After that Jake left and Stanley turned to the two girls, "Mighty nice of you gals to offer that."

"Seemed like he needed the job real bad." Marceline said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. They're parents died and Jake was left to take care of his little adopted brother." Stanley said, "I knew their parents and their older brother asked me to help them out."

"Wait, Finn is adopted?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like it no?"

"No kidding, their both blonde and white and stuff!" Marceline exclaimed, "Although Finn has blue eyes and Jake has black."

"Where's their older brother?"Bonnibel inquired.

"Abroad, but he can't support them alone so Jake needed a job." Stanley explained. "What you did was a big help to him."

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Bonnibel shrugged and drank her shake.

"Well, be sure to come by here tomorrow then." Stanley said and the girl's nodded to say yes.

**-(Next Day)-**

"C'mon Marceline!" Bonnibel yelled. Jeez, did they have to go through this every time they left?

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming! I'm coming!" Marceline replied as she walked down the stairs while putting on her jacket.

"What took you so long?" Bonnibel asked, arms crossed on her chest and one foot tapping.

"I had to go look for something..." Marceline said,

"That's one of your lamest excuse you know?" Bonnibel smirked,

"Whatever. Can we just go now?" Marceline asked and Bonnibel nodded.

They were going back to the bar to pick up Finn, Jake's five year old little brother. When they finally arrive at the bar they see that Jake was already there and Finn was drinking some milk.

"Hey girls." Jake smiled, "Thanks again for doing this."

"It's no trouble really." Bonnibel smiled.

Jake turned to his younger brother, "Alright Finn, you see them?" The blonde man said as he pointed to the pale and pink haired girl. The young child nodded. "Okay, you're going to go with them okay? They'll take care of you while your big brother is working okay?"

Finn shook his head vehemently. He didn't want to leave his brother's presence. He had never been left with strangers before, why should he start now?

Jake sighed, "Finn don't worry. They won't hurt you. Think of it as a new adventure."

"Abenture?" Finn repeated,

"Yeah, what time is it?" Jake asked softly and Finn smiled.

"Aaa-benture time!" Finn said enthusiastically. Jake smiled and helped his little brother off the stool and lead him to the two girls.

"Alright Finn. This is Marceline and Princess." Jake introduced, "Now you three have fun. I have to get back to the bar." After that was said, the blonde man left the boy and the two girls.

Bonnibel smiled and kneeled down to the boy's level. "Hey Finn, I'm Princess."

"You're a pwincess?" Finn asked, interested.

The pinkette glanced at the bar and Jake nodded at Bonnibel. "Yeah, I am."

Finn then went rigid and then he bowed. "Yer Mahesty." He said and the stood up straight grinning. "I'm a knight."

Bonnibel giggled then gave Finn a small kiss on the forhead, "A brave Knight, I suppose." She smiled and the child blushed.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

Bonnibel stood up straight and Marceline took a step towards the boy and bent down, "Hey Kiddo."

"Hello."

"So you wanna come on over to my house and we can go on an adventure?" Marceline asked,

"Yeah!" Finn said, "I'll be the hero and she," The boy pointed to Bonnibel. "Can be the princess!"

Marceline chuckled, "Okay, what about me?"

"Hm... You look like..." Finn thought for a moment, "A vampire!" He grinned and Marceline flinched, which Bonnibel noticed. The pinkette then laid a hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"Why do you say that Finn?" Bonnibel asked.

"Because she looks like a radwical dame, that likes to play games!" He rhymed, "My bwother taught me that, Vampires like to play around but they do good. They just don't show it." The boy explained then he payed attention to Marceline, "Plus, she reminds me of the Vwampire Kween."

"The Vampire Queen?" Marceline asked,

"Yeah... From the story my bwother tells." Finn explained.

"Well, how about we finish this back at home? Hm?" Bonnibel said and held out her hand. Finn took it and as Marceline stood up straight, he took the pale girl's hand as well.

"Plus, the vampire queen was the pwincess' secret knight." He grinned.

Marceline and Bonnibel smiled as they walked back home. "Secret Knight?" Bonnibel inquired, "How so, young hero?"

"My big bwother Jermaine said that the vampire queen was mean on the outside but nice on the inside!" He explained. "Even though she was queen, she let her kingdom do what they wanted unless its bad."

"Okay, so the V-Queen's cool. How did she become the princess' knight?" Marceline asked, she seemed really intrigued by the story.

"When the vwampire queen and the princess were small, they were fwends and the queen promised the princess that she will pwotect her forever." Finn said as they walked. "But they had a fight and the pwincess made the queen leave. But the queen kept her promise and kept the princess safe but it was a secret."

"Why a secret?" Bonnibel inquired.

"Cause the pwincess didn't know, she thought the vwampire was mad at her and so she was mad at her as well."

"So they had a misunderstanding." Marceline concluded.

"Wassa misunderbwending?" Finn asked,

"It's nothing." Marceline smiled. They were than about to pass a hum so Marceline and Bonnibel swung Finn up, making the young boy cry out with laughter.

"Again!" He cried and they complied.

**-(Night)-**

'Ding Dong'

"I'll get it." Marceline said. She stood up from her spot on the living room.

They had played most of the afternoon and when it was too dark and cold outside, they headed in to watch some T.V. and to eat some dinner. Finn was now quietly asleep on the couch after Marceline had worn him out by tickling and chasing the boy.

Most of the afternoon, they had played 'Adventure Time'. Apparently, it was Finn's favourite game. It was him being a hero, and other people being either villains or princesses. Marceline had become the villain and Bonnibel was, of course, the princess.

During their time with Finn, Bonnibel had noted that Marceline was really enjoying her time with the kid and just acting silly.

Marceline returned with Jake trailing behind her, "Where is- Oh!" Jake whispered as he saw his little brother knocked out on the couch. "Wow, you actually tired him out."

"Yeah, he's an energetic little booy." Bonnibel giggled,

"He sure is." Jake then proceeded to pick his brother up, along with his stuffed dog. He then turned to the two girls. "Thanks again for taking care of him.

"No problem, dude." Marceline said,

"It was our pleasure." Bonnibel smiled.

Jake smiled back and excused himself so that he could leave and rest.

When Jake was gone, Marceline and Bonnibel went back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Marceline was lying down and had her head on Bonnibel's lap as Bonnibel sat back against the couch. The TV was on and they were watching a movie.

They were both exhausted but it was still great.

"You know something Marceline...?" Bonnibel started.

"Hm? What's that?" Marceline replied,

"You're really good with Finn." Bonnibel said,

Marceline blushed at this, "W-what makes you say that?"

"I dunno, you were just so... so childish and silly and cute when you were with Finn earlier." Bonnibel explained.

One word struck Marceline. She thinks I'm cute?

"Oh, well... It was fun." Marceline said,

"Yeah... It was." Bonnibel smiled.

* * *

**Hey-yo! Tada! Finn and Jake have now been introduced to the story! How did you like it?**

**Please Review!**

**Ciao!**


	11. A New Thang

It's been a whole month since Marceline and Bonnibel had begun baby-sitting Finn, and they pretty much loved it. After Jake's first salary, he started paying them even though Bonnibel insisted that they did need to be payed. They had made a routine of picking Finn up at his home, during sundays-thursdays, and after picking him up they would head to either Bonnibel's or Marceline's house. Fridays and Saturdays were the days they stayed at Finn and Jake's house.

Jake lived at the other side of town. The house they were staying in was nice. It was a two story house with a big backyard. Finn said that if he gets a dog, they would always play out back. In the back yard was a big mango tree. It had a tire swing tied to one of it's large, stable branches. Finn liked to swing on it, especially when Marceline pushed him.

The final bell had just rung, Marceline and Bonnibel were the first out of their seats and they quickly made it out of the school, already heading to Finn and Jake's home. It was a friday so they would be staying at their place until, 10 in the evening- The time Jake come home. But they had nothing to worry about since Finn's bed time was at 9, all they had to do was either wait for Jake or lock up and go home. Usually they just waited, fearing Finn's safety.

"You think Finn is going to make us play Adventure Time again?" Marceline asked Bonnibel as they walked.

Bonnibel smiled fondly, "I'm pretty sure that's all the kid thinks about." She chuckles, "Maybe we can get him to watch some cartoons while we start on some of our homework?"

"Hey, that's a good idea. Why haven't we done that before?" Marceline says,

"Maybe it's because we didn't have that much homework before. Classes are ending soon, they're just dumping projects and homeworks on us right now." Bonnibel shrugged.

"Hmm... Guess you got a point there Bon." Marceline stated as she kicked a rock.

A few minutes later they made it to Finn and Jake's just as Jake hooped on his motor bike. The two waved at the blonde man as he passed by them. He saluted in return. The two teens then proceeded to knock at the front door, but after the first hit, the door flew open and Finn tackle-glomped The two girls.

"H-Hey Finn!" Marceline said,

"Hello young hero." Bonnibel squeaked.

"C'mon! I wants to play Abenture Time!" He yelled excitedly. He had moved on into Marceline's arms and now was bouncing.

"Hold on squirt." Marceline said as they walked into the house and Bonnibel closing the door behind them. "We need some time for our homework."

Finn frowned. "Why?"

"Just for a little while okay?" Marceline said.

"Why?" The blonde child repeated. He didn't understand why his baby sitters "needed" time for their "homework". They never did before, so why start now?

"Finn, it will just be for a little while. You can watch some T.V. while we do. Okay?" Bonnibel said to the kid. He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Okay." He said sadly.

"Hey, don't be down pipsqueak. We'll play later." Marceline said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Marceline smiled. This made Finn happy, so the young boy jumped off of Marceline and went into the living room to watch some cartoons.

Marceline and Bonnibel went over to the kitchen table and laid out their homework, and it was a pretty damn high pile.

"Damn, that's a lot of bullshit." Marceline said, earning a playful slap to to the arm from the pink headed girl.

"Marcy! Watch your language." She chided, "Finn might hear you."

"Right... Sorry." She muttered and they began their homework.

Soon enough they were half way through the mountain of homework when Finn came over, hugging his yellow stuffed toy dog: Jake.

"Mawcy...! Are you done yet?" The young hero whined at his baby sitters. They've been doing homework for a long time now and he was getting bored with cartoons. He wanted to play, and he wanted to play right now.

Marceline looked at Bonnibel with an almost pleading look. Marceline hated doing homework. She usually just blew it off or did it at random times. Bonnibel sighed and closed the calculus book she was answering.

"Alright, we can go play now." The pink headed girl declared and Marceline grinned. The pale girl then scooped up a squealing Finn and went to the living room to turn the T.V. off.

"Whoa!" Bonnibel heard Finn exclaim from the living room. The pink headed girl had remained behind so that she could clean up the mess they had left on the table. She then finished cleaning up and went to the living room to check on the two. As she entered she saw that Finn was on Marceline's back and was looking over the pale girl's shoulder. They were facing the TV and was blocking it from Bonnibel's view.

The pinkette raised a brow and walked over by the raven haired girl's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's with all the excitement?" The pinkette asked before turning to the TV. The show they were watching was showing some Kids making a tree house and after a few montages of building, they had a finished product. Finn's jaw dropped.

"I wanna tree hows!" Finn declared.

Marceline turned to Bonnibel and the pink haired girl turned to the blonde boy. "We'll think about it." She said and the boy grinned widely. "Well, what are you two waiting for?"

Marceline turned her head to look at Finn, "What time is it?" She asked the boy as she lifted on fist towards him.

"Aaaaadbentwure Tiiime!" He yelled as he bumped Marceline's fist. As soon as he did, Marceline ran out to the back yard with Bonnibel following them.

-(Later)-

The baby sitters and the 'baby' were in the living room. Finn was asleep on the couch while Bonnibel and Marceline were sitting on the carpeted floor, watching TV. They heard a jingle of keys and they both stood up to meet Jake at the door.

"Hey." The blonde man greeted and gave both girls a bear hug. "Thanks again for watching Finny."

"Like we've said a million times before dude, It's cool." Marceline smiled.

"Exactly Jake."

The blonde man smiled. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really, we just played Adventure Time and watched some TV." Marceline said as she shrugged on her back pack. "Oh, and Finn wants a tree house."

"A tree house?" Jake echoed,

"Indeed, we told him we'd think about it. But I think we should ask permission from you, what do you say?" Bonnibel said.

"Whatever floats yer boat girls. I don't really mind, and Finn might be glad to have a tree house." Jake said, "I say go for it."

Bonnibel and Marceline smiled at this. "Will do, bro." Marceline said.

After saying their farewells, the pale girl and pinkette left and went on with their trek back home.

"You know something?" Bonnibel started as they walked home.

"Obviously not cause whatever you're about to say is gaining my interest." Marceline said sarcastically. It was a whole new level of teasing that she had been dying to try out on the pinkette.

"Then allow me to enlighten you." Bonnibel smiled and Marceline raised her eyebrows.

_Didn't see that coming._ She thought and chuckled. "Go ahead Bon-bon."

_Bon Bon?_ That's a new one.

"I just thought about how we are going to afford the materials for a tree house."

"Huh, yeah." Marceline thought for a moment and shrugged, "Don't worry about, I got it covered."

"W-what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Where are you going to get the money?"

"I told you, I got it covered okay?" Marceline said and before Bonnibel could say any more. "No more questions for now, just be glad that we'll be able to do it."

Bonnibel thought about it for a moment. _Where would Marceline get the money? Would she steal it? No, Marceline isn't a thief. Is she? Of course not. Just gotta trust her_. Bonnibel smiled and just nodded, they then had comfortable silence on the way home. They separated their ways when they went to their respective homes.

Bonnibel had said goodnight to Peppermint and headed up to her room. She changed into her pyjamas and put a CD on her player. It played some soft, classical music. She then turned to the window as she got in bed. She saw Marceline up on the roof, then suddenly Simon leaned through the window. They spoke some and then Simon left by ruffling Marceline's hair and heading back inside while the pale girl looked up at the cloudless night.

_I just have to trust her._

* * *

**Dananan! :D A day with Finn and a new project for the girls to do! Wow they like doing stuff XD**

**Next Time: Definitely NOT related to the tree house thing. That's for sure XD Good luck figuring out what happens next lol.**

**Anywuz, tell me how you like it so far :) You may not have reviewed before, or you might not review now... BUT DON'T FRET! There are plenty of chapter left to go! :D**

**Ciao~**


	12. Those Days

**100 reviews for ****_A Friend In A High Place_****! :D I'm so happy X'3**

**I'm sorry for not being able to update for a while... I was LAZY. Yep, that was the only reason I didn't update. Sue me. (Just Kidding! Don't sue me.)**

**A lot of you probably already know I'm lazy as shit. Oh well, at least the update's here :3**

**ENZOY!**

* * *

_What a great day!_ Bonnibel beamed to herself as she got up for school as she always did. She stretched her arms over head, the covers pooled around her slim waist. She was wearing a pink camisole and white shorts. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on pink, fuzzy slippers.

She proceeded to do her daily routine.

She stood up and stretched a bit more. She reached for her toes, Tried to anyway. She was always an inch away from touching them, but it was close enough for her. Physical Health wasn't on her top priorities list. Even though, she still kept fit and ate healthy food but she didn't like exercising or working out.

She then went over to her musical collection and pulled out a random CD, as she always does and then popped it into her player and soon the room was filled with classical music.

"Oohh, Mozart!" Bonnibel cooed as she started picking out clothes from her wardrobe.

The sun was shining and it was going to be a pretty hot day since summer was already in the air. She picked out a plain pink tee-shirt with a white pocket over the right breast, blue jeans and pink flats.

She then grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

**-(Later)-**

Bonnibel went downstairs for breakfast as usual.

"Good morning Peppy." The pinkette smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning Bonnibel." The white, red streaked haired man said. He went over to the pink haired teen and kissed the top of her head. "You seem to be in a mighty good mood today."

Unlike Marceline and Simon, who show their affection and love for each other by teasing and taunting one another. Peppermint and Bonnibel do it obviously. Being kind and gentle always did run in the family, especially Peppermint's side. Although when you mess with them, you better run for your life. They might be gentle and kind but if you rub them the wrong way, they become dark and fearsome people. Only a handful of people hand seen this side of the Candy Family. Yes, Bonnibel's middle initial is C, which stands for Candy. It was her mother's maiden surname. It is also how she is related to **(A/N: I've never mentioned Peppermint's full name in this story before right? If I have then please tell me cause I'm too lazy to go look XD)** Dave C. Peppermint.

"Yes, I'm not sure why thought." She smiled. Peppermint smiled back and placed some toast in front of her.

"Bon Apetite." Peppermint said as he sat down across from Bonnibel, eating his own meal.

When Bonnibel finished her meal she stood up and went up to her room to brush her teeth and fix her things. When she was ready, she went downstairs, kissed peppermint goodbye, and left to go to pick up her raven haired friend.

* * *

**KNOCK**  
**KNOCK**  
**KNOCK**

Bonnibel stood and waited for Simon to open the door. She heard some footsteps from the other side and a lock being undone and soon enough, the door was swung open.

"Oh Bonnibel." Simon said, "Good Morning."

"Hello, Simon." The pinkette grinned, "Is Marceline ready?"

Simon rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry Bonnibel, but Marceline won't be able to go to school today."

Bonnibel's smiled dropped and a worried frown was plastered on to her face. "What? How come? Is something the matter?"

"Marceline has a cold and a bit of a sore throat." Simon explained. "I don't want her straining herself so I'm making her stay in bed. I also don't want her straining her throat to the point that she might have to get her tonsils out."

"Oh." The pink haired girl muttered as her gaze fell to the floor. _So much for my great day_. She thought to herself.

"Don't worry, she'll be well in no time. If you want, you can come by after school."

"I can?"

"Sure." Simon smiled, "You can probably help nurse her back to health."

"Yes. I'd like that." Bonnibel smiled a bit, "Maybe I can make some chicken soup for her."

"Ah yes! Chicken soup!" Simon beamed, "I'll have to go buy ingredients later. So when you come back, you can help me make the soup, yes?"

The pinkette smiled at the brown haired man, "Definitely Simon."

"Alright then, little lady. You better head off to school now. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?"

Bonnibel nodded, "Alright, see you Simon. Tell Marcy I said, Hi."

"Will do." Simon said and watched as Bonnibel retreated from their home and walked away to the school. Simon went back inside and closed the door. He went up stairs and checked on the pale girl who was still asleep after being up all night, coughing her guts out. Simon smiled and closed the door. He needed to make a list of ingredients for the best Chicken soup so that Marceline would feel awesome.

**-(LUNCH)-**

Bonnibel walked around the cafeteria and she felt a little... vulnerable. It was the first time she was at school without Marceline. It was the first time she would be having lunch without the pale girl. The older girl had always given a sense of security that she had noticed until now that she wasn't there with her.

She looked around and saw that Lady was waving her over. Bonnibel smiled and walked over to her friend.

"Greetings Lady." Bonnibel smiled as she sat down on the seat that the blonde had patted beside her.

"Hello to you too, Princess." Lady smiled, "I do believe you are alone today. Why is that?"

The only other person on the table was Taylor Turtle. She was a real book worm. She just glanced up her book for a moment and smiled at Bonnibel who, of course, smiled back.

"Marceline's sick today." Bonnibel sighed.

"Oh yes. I heard a lot of students got sick today. Even Lumpy is sick."

"Huh? Really? Why is that?"

Lady shrugged, "I don't really know. I just heard it around. You know how this place is. Rumors are what people thrive on." Lady ate some of her lunch as Bonnibel nodded to Lady's statement.

She wholeheartedly agreed of course. It was like people can't even live without rumors.

"I'm actually going over to Marceline's later to help her get better." Bonnibel said after swallowing her food.

"Wow, that's really nice of you." Lady commented.

"Well, she is my friend." Bonnibel smiled and so did Lady.

**-(After Classes; Marceline's house)-**

**Knock Knock**

"Come in..." A hoarse reply came from the other side of the door.

Bonnibel had gone straight home after classes. She changed her clothes into something more comfortable. A white shirt and pink shorts, and some pink and white striped flip flops. She then went over to Marceline's house.

She had helped Simon make some Chicken Soup which tasted absolutely great and the pinkette was hoping Marceline would think so as well.

Bonnibel opened the door and she and Simon went inside.

"Hey Marceline." Bonnibel waved.

Marceline was wide eyed when Bonnibel entered her room. "B-Bonni?" Her voice was cracked and was really husky, "What are you... Ahmm... doing here?"

Bonnibel giggled at Marceline's reaction. "I'm here to take care you you silly. Why else?" Bonnibel smiled sweetly at Marceline. Gosh, she missed her. Even if it was merely just a day. It was just so weird no having Marceline with her in class and not eating lunch in the tree.

Simon put the tray of two chicken soup bowls down on Marceline desk beside her bed. One was for Bonnibel and the other for Marceline. They made a lot of Chicken Soup since Marceline will most probably want or need more and Simon didn't feel like making a different dinner and there was also the reason that the Chicken Soup tasted amazing.

"Oh..." Marceline said while blushing a bit. Simon checked the raven haired girl's forehead and nodded.

"At least your temperature is down." He smiled and walked over to the door. "I'll leave you two now then. Marceline, you better finish your chicken soup, alright?"

"Yeah, Si." Marceline waved him off and as soon as the older man closed the door Marceline went into a coughing fit. Bonnibel was by the pale skinned girl's side immediately, rubbing her back. When Marceline finished, Bonnibel slowed her rubbing but was still doing it.

"You good?" The pinkette asked.

Marceline looked up at Bonnibel and managed a small smile. "Y-yeah. Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." The pinkette smiled. "You want some soup now?"

"Yes please."

Bonnibel handed Marceline the tray to use as a table on her lap. "Want to watch something while we eat?"

"Yea, put a movie on." Marceline croaked and Bonnibel nodded. The pinkette stood up and went over to the TV, found an appealing movie and put it in. She went back to sit beside Marceline who was sipping some soup. The pinkette watched as Marceline smiled at the soup. "Wow... This is really... Good."

"Thanks. I just helped."

"Maybe you should help... Simon... More often." Marceline grinned and Bonnibel laughed.

"Sure Marcy." She just said and they ate and watched in comfortable silence.

**-(Next Day)-**

Marceline had felt better and was now 'okayed' by Simon to go to school, of which the pale girl wasn't sure how to feel about. Bad that she wasn't going to be able to lounge around all day, or good that she gets to be with Bonnibel again without coughing and throat clearing.

She went with the latter.

"See you later Simon!" Marceline called as she exited the house. She closed the door behind her and faced forward in time to see Bonnibel walking up to her house.

"You seem earlier than usual." Bonnibel smiled weakly. Marceline jogged over to her.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' way awesome thanks to your chicken soup." The raven haired girl smiled and then inspected Bonnibel closely. She scrunched up her face and tilted her head to the side a bit. "You okay Bonni?" She asked because Bonnibel looked a little worse for wear. She looked a bit paler than usual and her eyes were a bit droopy."

"Y-yeah... I'm-F-F..Fi- Aachoo!" Bonnibel covered her mouth and Marceline stepped back a bit.

"No you're not. Bonni, you're sick." Marceline stated. "You need to go back home now and rest."

"N-No Marcy... I'm fine, really." Bonnibel insisted but the raven haired girl shook her head and put an arm around Bonnibel for support.

"No. You need to rest, it might get worse." She said and the pinkette pouted.

"I'm telling you Marce... I'm f-Fin- Achoo!"

Marceline sighed as she lead Bonnibel back to her house. She knocked on the door and waited for Peppermint to open it.

"Peppy's not home. He went into town earlier for groceries." Bonnibel whispered.

"Where's the keys?"

"In my pocket, but seriously Marceline... I'm fine. We should go now or we'll be late." The pink haired girl pouted. She wasn't one for skipping school even when she was sick. She had always pushed forward no matter what. But right now, being in Marceline's comfortable hold and her light headedness was making it a bit hard to push forward.

Marceline held her hand out in a 'give me' motion while Bonnibel rolled her eyes while reaching for the keys in her pocket. She knew that if she didn't hand Marceline would start patting her hands around Bonnibel's pants and she really didn't need Marceline patting her back pockets. The thought of Marceline patting her ham made the pink haired girl blush.

Marceline opened the door and lead the sick pinkette inside.

* * *

Marceline made Bonnibel change her clothes despite the protests from the younger teen. The raven haired teen made the pinkette lie down and as soon as the pinkette did, she was out like a light.

"How she managed to get out of the house, let alone out of bed, is beyond me." Marceline muttered to herself. She waited until Peppermint came home. Marceline went home herself and told Simon she'd skip school to take care of Bonnibel. Simon was alright with it and Marceline went over to help Peppermint take care of Bonnibel just like the pink haired girl had done with her.

* * *

**Okay, you guys might think that I thought of this because of the SIMON AND MARCY episode but nah. I already had this planned out for two months or so.**

**review pl0x! X3 oh and happy april fools! :D even though I'm not gonna be able to pull any pranks this year. Dang.**

**anywuz, ciao!**


	13. A Day To Remember

Simon was just enjoying his time alone, as usual. He was watching some T.V. while petting Gunther when the doorbell rung.

"Odd... who could that be?" Simon asked himself as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Simon." Peppermint greeted him as the door swung open.

"Dave." Simon smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor." He said.

"Alright then?"

* * *

"Hey Marcy." Simon started as the he and the pale teen were eating dinner.

"Hm?" The girl turned to her guardian who had a smile in his face.

"I need you to do something."

"Okay?"

**-(School)-**

Marceline is at her locker, scribbling away at a small piece of paper. When she finishes it, she re reads it and smiles a small smile. She clutches the paper in her hand and slams her locker shut.

Upon entering her classroom, she immediately looks for the person she needs. She finds her sitting in the second row. Marceline gulps and slowly walks to her own seat, making sure to walk past the girl's seat.

The girl in question is Lady Rainicorn. She was sitting in her desk and was reading her past notes on the subject. As Marceline walked by she slipped the paper onto Lady's desk, making the blonde Korean girl lower her notebook and raise a brow while Marceline just walked on as if she didn't do anything.

Lady opened the note and read it as Marceline sat down on her seat. The pale girl, who was waiting for Lady's response was a bit nervous. What would she do if Lady said 'No'? She gulped and tried to stop herself from thinking anything negative. _Lady is a nice person who would definitely do this. If not for me, maybe for Bonni_. Marceline smiled at the thought of the pink headed girl.

Lady finished reading the note and smiled. _That's so sweet of Marceline_. She thought. The blonde Korean looked back and gave Marceline a thumbs up along with a smile. This gesture made Marceline smile as well, and the raven haired girl sighed in relief.

Safe. She thought to herself.

**-(After School; Much later; Marceline's house)-**

"Oh yeah!" Finn cheered as he, once again, beat Marceline in the video game. They were staying at Marceline's place today and they were playing on the raven haired girl's game console. Of course, Finn had wanted to play something with swords and Marceline had just the kind of game.

Bonnibel giggled at Marceline's loss for the nth time. The raven haired girl hung her head low and she let out a sigh.

"C'mon Peebles! Let's play!" Finn grinned at his pink headed baby sitter.

"Alright Finn." She smiled. Marceline heard and handed her controller over to Bonnibel who snickered at her.

"Don't be so smug Bonni." Marceline retorted.

"Oh please. I already understood the mechanics of this game. I think I can beat Finn." Bonnibel replied and Marceline just rolled her eyes and laid back while watching the two others play the game.

In the middle of the game, there was knock on the door, causing the players to pause the game and look back. Marceline snickered at the sight of the paused game.

Finn's character was about to back stab Bonnibel's character.

"Come in!" Marceline said and the door opened to Simon. "Wassup Si?"

"Hey Marce, I need you to go buy something in town for me." The brunette man explained. Marceline nodded and stood up.

"Alright."

"Hey, Marceline." Bonnibel called as she stood up as well. " I'll come with you." The pinkette offered.

"No need Bon." Marceline said. "Besides, who would look after Finn?"

Bonnibel hesitated. She knew that Marceline could just take them both with her. They've done it before. Why not now? _Is she hiding something from me_? The pinkette thought. "A-are you sure?"

"Definitely." Marceline said. "Don't worry. I'll be back real quick."

Bonnibel gave a small nod and the raven haired girl turned to the small blonde boy. "Keep the Princess here in check, alright lil buddy?"

"Ahuh!" Finn nodded and then he scrambled to his feet and gave Marceline a mock salute.

Marceline smiled and went out with Simon, closing the door behind her.

Bonnibel sighed and went back to play the game with Finn, but as soon as they started the game.

_SLASH!_

_**Game Over**_

_**Player 2 Wins**_

"What?" Bonnibel stared at the screen for a moment and then turned to Finn, who was grinning widely.

"I win!" He shouted.

Bonnibel's eyes widened and she blinked twice before shaking her head. "Alright, little hero. Re-match."

* * *

"So, Simon, whaddya need?" Marceline asked when she was sure that Bonnibel and Finn weren't going to hear them.

"I want you to go into town and buy a present." Simon stated.

"Is it gonna come from me?" the pale girl asked.

"Of course from you. Don't you want to give your friend a present?" Simon asked with raised brows.

Marceline fidgeted for a moment before giving her brunette guardian a small nod. "Of course I do."

"Then take this." Simon said as he dug something from his back pocket, took Marceline's hand and placed a wad of cash in it. "And buy her a present that she'll never forget." He smiled at his charge. Marceline looked at the money, then at Simon, then back at the money. A grin suddenly found its way onto her pale face.

"Thanks Si!" She said and hugged her guardian before charging out the door.

Simon smiled at the raven haired girl's antics. It's been too long since she had acted like this. He thought to himself before heading into the kitchen.

**-(Later; Somewhere In Town)-**

Marceline walked around, window shopping, looking for the perfect present.

_What is the prefect present? What if she doesn't like it? What would I do with it?_ Marceline asked herself. She was a bit nervous about buying a present. She wasn't sure if she would like it. 'Cause DAMN! Who really knows what goes through that girl's head?

Marceline sighed as she stuffed her hands into her parka's pockets. She walked around still looking through shops of sorts.

Then she heard something.

She heard some barks, some meowing and some other animal sounds so she turned to the left.

"Of course!" She grinned and hurriedly crossed the street.

_**Krng!**_ The bell rung as she opened the door. She slowly walked inside and looked for the person in charge of the store.

"Um... Hello?"

"Yes?" The owner. A middle aged man, with greying hair came from the door that most probably lead to the back. "Hello young lady. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a kitten." Marceline said to the old man.

"Oh, we have the cutest kittens right over here." The old man gestured for Marceline to follow him. They went into a certain section of the shop and he showed the pale teenage girl an area where the kittens were placed.

There were a lot of them. Black ones, white ones, striped ones, and grey ones. But one of them stuck out to Marceline.

It was a white little kitten with an orange torso, front legs and paws and a yellow back side and back legs and paws. They were in stripes but Marceline just saw them as the colors portrayed. What's the most different was that it's nose, instead of the usual black or pink, was orange in tint.

"Huh." Marceline said, she moved closer and leaned down to pick up the coal eyed kitten.

"Mew."

"Aren't you just a cute little kitten?" Marceline smiled and rubbed noses with the kitten, who purred.

"I suspect that you will take that one?" The old man inquired.

Marceline nodded and kept the odd kitten in her arms. She followed the old man to the counter.

"So, would you like to put him in a package?"

"Uhh... Yes please." Marceline said, handing the kitten over to the guy. "He's actually a present for a friend of mine." She smiled.

"Oh, that's nice of you." The old man said as he took out a box with holes and placed the kitten inside. "Would you like a bow on it?"

"No thanks. This is fine." Marceline said. "How much do I owe you pops?"

The old man smiled and told her the price, what he didn't tell her was that he gave her a discount. After paying Marceline waved good bye and set out to go back home.

"What a nice girl." The old man smiled. "She has grown up quite."

-(Back in Marceline and Bonnibel's neighboorhood)-

"Why are we goin out?" Finn asked.

"Peppermint said he invited us for dinner." Simon explained. "Don't worry Finn, it's just next door." The brunette man smiled.

"What about Marceline?" Bonnibel asked. Marceline had still not come back and it was already getting late.

"Don't worry about Marceline. She'll be alright." Simon smiled.

"But what if she got into another fight?" Bonnibel said, worry oozed from her voice. She was always worried for the pale girl because, somehow, Marceline always got into fights when Bonnibel wasn't by her side.

_**Ping!**_

Simon made an 'o' with his mouth and took out his phone. "As a matter of fact," Simon started as he read a message. "Lil' Marcy just texted me that she's coming back right now.

Bonnibel was hesitant for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's go."

Simon smiled and held the other hand of Finn while Bonnibel took hold of the other. They went outside and Simon locked the door behind them. As they walked to the pinkette's house, Bonnibel noticed that most of the lights were out.

Odd. Why are the lights out? She thought to herself.

They walked up the steps and Simon took hold of the door knob, making sure to jiggle it a bit, to make sound. They heard a bunch of light footsteps from the other side.

This made Bonnibel curious and suspicious, but before she could answer any questions, Simon swung the door as wide as it could go and pushed Bonnibel inside.

"SURPRISE!" A crowd yelled and suddenly all the lights were turned on.

There was a banner saying, **'Happy 18th Birthday Bonnibel!'**

All her friends were there as well. Wearing party hats and what not. Well most of her friends. Marceline still wasn't there. Where was she? Was she okay? Bonnibel thought. Well, that train of thought ended when Lady Rainicorn came up to the pinkette and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" She said.

The pink haired girl then registered who it was and hugged her close friend back. "Oh thank you Lady! This means much to me."

They pulled back and looked at each other, "But how did you know?" Bonnibel inquired.

Lady smile softly, "It was Marceline." She stated.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel asked, confused. How did Marceline know it was my birthday today? Did Peppermint tell her?

"Yes." Lady agreed. "She slipped me a paper this morning during our social studies class asking me if I could invite people to help with your surprise party."

Bonnibel felt a smile creep onto her face. Marceline did that for me?

Before she could do more she was enveloped in yet, another hug. This one from Peppermint.

"Happy Birthday Bonnibel." He smiled and released her.

"Thank you Peppermint!" She beamed at him. "This is really wonderful!"

In all honesty and truth, Bonnibel had actually forgotten about her birthday. She had been so caught up in moving, meeting Marceline, preparing for the talent show, and babysitting Finn that she hadn't realized her birthday was already so close. She only noticed it when it was a few days away. She didn't bother telling anybody because it would be a hassle. Especially Marceline. God knows that girl tries hard to be a good friend. She probably would've panicked over not having a present and Bonnibel being disappointed in her for that.

A few moments into the party, as Marceline was thanking Simon for his efforts, someone covered the pinkette's eyes with their soft hands.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered into Bonnibel's right ear. The pink haired girl shuddered a little at the sensation of the person's breath tickling their neck and ear.

"M-Marceline?" Bonnibel asked. She peeled the hands away and turned to see her raven haired friend smiling at her.

"The one and only." The pale girl said and before she could say more, she was tackled into a fierce hug. "Omph!"

"Oh thank you Marceline! Thank you for this!" Bonnibel said.

"I-It was nothing. I just told people to come and junk." Marceline chuckled as Bonnibel pulled back.

"Mawcy!" The raven haired girl was tackled again, this time by Finn, who was with Simon and saw the exchange between his two sitters.

"Hey kiddo!" Marceline smiled. "You take good care of the Princess while I was out?"

"Ahuh!" Finn grinned.

"Good job!"

Bonnibel giggled at the sight of the two inter-acting. Marceline had definitely changed since she had first met the odd girl. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Marceline and Finn faced her.

"What time is it?" Marceline grinned.

"CAKE TIME!" Finn yelled and everyone else cheered, heading for the kitchen for Bonnibel's blowing of the candles.

After the candles were blown out, slices were handed out and the party went into full swing. People played games, sang songs, cheered, watched Bonnibel open her presents, and all in all, just had fun.

But of course, these things come to an end and soon people got tired and started going home.

As soon as people started leaving, Marceline pulled Bonnibel to the side. It was just the two of them. Jake had come earlier and joined in the party, He and Finn left a while ago.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel questioned her friend's actions.

"C'mon." Marceline smiled. "You have one more present to open."

The pink haired girl allowed herself to lead out of the house and into Marceline's own home. They went into the kitchen and Marceline told Bonnibel to stay and sit down. The pinkette complied and did as she was told.

Marceline came back with her back to Bonnibel.

"I wasn't really sure if this was the right thing to get you," Marceline started. Her back still to Bonnibel. Her hands and arms were in front of her, like she was holding something. "But I remembered how much you liked playing with Gunther so..." Marceline turned around to show the orange nosed kitten.

"Happy Birthday Bonni." Marceline smiled and handed the small kitten to Bonnibel.

Bonnibel was incredulous. She looked at the Kitten and then at Marceline, who was smiling softly at her. She took the Kitten into her arms and she smiled. Suddenly, a tear slid down her cheek.

Marceline looked panicked. Oh! Not again. Not more crying. I've made you cry a lot already!

"This... Is the best... gift... anyone...has ever..given me." Bonnibel sobbed. She petted the kitten who purred at her. She looked at Marceline with tear filled eyes and grinned. She tackled the woman with one arm, since the other held the odd kitten. "THANK YOU MARCY!"

Marceline smiled and wrapped her own arms around the pinkette. "You're welcome Bonni." She smiled.

After Bonnibel had finally calmed down, they sat around the kitchen table, watching the kitten lap up some milk that Marceline had prepared for him.

"Science."

"Huh?" Marceline looked up at Bonnibel.

"I'm going to name him Science."

"Science? Really?" To Marceline, Science seems like an odd name. But maybe Bonnibel had a reason to name him that.

"Yep." Bonnibel smiled. The kitten yawned as he finished his milked and he fell back on his haunches. Bonnibel scooped him up and cradled him in her arms. "Science the cat."

Suddenly, a meow was heard, but not from Science. Marceline back and saw the black and white feline of the house; Gunther.

"Hey Gun. Look, you have a new pet." Marceline smirked. The cat ignored Marceline and jumped onto the kitchen table and faced Bonnibel and Science.

Gunther purred for a moment and stalked forward. As he reached Science, he gave the kitten a lick before looking up at Bonnibel, showing he approved.

"Thanks Gunther." Bonnibel smiled.

_**Best birthday, ever.**_

* * *

**Yes, I know Science is supposed to be a rat. But it just seems so... meh. So I went with cat. Like Gunther :)**

**Hope you guys liked that chapter :D I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in a while cause I'm getting sent to a bunch of places with either, NO internet or CRAPPY connection. So yeeeaaaah... good luck to me right? **

**I'll try to update Friends and Enemies sometime though. Got another writer's block with that one along with Into The City. Oh well. It'll come to me. I know it will.**

**And the thing with Penward High. Yeah, how could I have not made them basketball players?! gob I'm blind. I'll try to do something about it though.**

**Anywuz,**

**Review dudes!**

**Ciao~**


	14. Surprised?

**So most of you is like, "When are they gettin' together?" "Will they be a romantic couple soon?" "MAWR BUBBLINE!"**

**Yeah, don't worry peeps, we're ALMOST there. Seriously! You guys need to learn more patience, oh wait, I need to do that too. Mah well. It's not like I listen to advice anyway.**

**SO yeah, don't worry, just a few more chapters and you guys can have ALL teh Bubbline you want. Okay maybe not ALL but... whatever. SOON okay? SOON. Now get on with the story, and I applaud you sir, Ma'am, who read this all the way through. Good show, dude.**

* * *

It's been a while since Bonnibel's birthday, and since then the pinkette has simply adored the kitten Marceline had gotten for her. She did almost everything that she could when Science was with her. She would brush her teeth with the kitten sitting on a closed toilet bowl, observing her. Sometimes, when Bonnibel would be doing something with her chemistry set, the little kitten would watch and sometimes paw lightly on a test tube or vial.

Right now, Science was playing with ball of red string, and was being watched by a pair of crimson read eyes.

"You really like that string, don't ya kitty?" The raven-haired teen asked the kitten who wasn't really paying any attention to her. The kitten kept attacking the ball and suddenly wound up under the thing, making Marceline chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?" The pink headed girl asked as she walked in.

Marceline was waiting for her in her room with science as she finished brushing her teeth. Marceline had lunch early for some reason that the pale girl did not know and had to wait for Bonnibel, they were going over to Finn and Jake's house since it was a saturday. The pale girl thought it would be nice to accompany the kitten while it's master was busy eating. She even brought the little cretin a play thing.

"Nothing." Marceline smiled. "Science is just being silly."

Bonnibel smiled too. Marceline had smiling much more often and Bonnibel loved it every single time she did. "Well... you did pick him."

"Hehe." Marceline stood up, making the kitten look up from his wonderful toy and mew. "You ready to go?"

Bonnibel nodded. The pinkette then walked over to Science and picked him up. "I was thinking of bringing Science along with us today."

"Sure, why not?" Marceline shrugged, "Jake said Finn wasn't allergic to anything. So I guess it's cool."

Finn wasn't allergic to anything. The kid was like made of stone or something. Even when he got wounded, he's just grin like an idiot. Pfft. Boys.

Bonnibel beamed brightly at that and proceeded to pick up the orange nosed kitten. "So let's go?"

"Let's." Marceline smirked.

* * *

As the duo walked outside, they noticed Simon loading their pick up truck. The pick up they rarely used because gas costs a lot and they don't really need to use it that much anyway.

The pinkette looked at the raven haired girl for some answers but all she got was a shrug. So both of them knew nothing about Simon's business, they did the next thing they could. They went over to him and asked.

Bonnibel had Science in her arms and was petting the small kitten. Gunther, who was at the roof of the pick up, eyed Bonnibel before snarling at Marceline, who in turn stuck her tongue out at the black and white cat.

"Hey Si, where are ya' goin'?" Marceline asked her guardian.

Simon, who was putting some things in the car jumped a bit to hear Marceline behind him. He got out and stood straight while brushing his hands on his pants.

"Oh hey Marcy, Bonni." He smiled. "I was just heading out... to..do.. somethings." He finished lamely.

The pale skinned teenager tilted her head as she looked at her guardian. "What things?" She asked suspiciously. Simon never went out to do 'Somethings'.

"Just some things." Simon said. He looked around for a way out of the situation he was in. Marceline was about to answer another question but Simon cut his charge off. He looked at his watch and feigned shock. "Oh! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!" He grabbed Gunther, dumped him inside, jumped in and turned the car on.

"Wait! Simon!"

"Bye little one!" Simon yelled and sped off to the unknown.

Bonnibel and Marceline stood there quietly for a few moments, the soft mew of Science cut them from their thoughts. Bonnibel was the first to recover.

"Well." She said. "That was, peculiar?"

"Pfft. I'll say." Marceline muttered. "C'mon, let's go." The raven haired girl said and the pinkette nodded and they left.

**-(Finn and Jake's)-**

"Kitty!" Finn exclaimed as he and Science ran around the living room. Science was running away from the eccentric little boy while Finn chased the orange nosed kitten down.

Marceline and Bonnibel chuckled at the child's antics. The raven haired girl then tossed a ball of string in the middle of the two and just as she thought, Science lunged for it.

"Mewrr."

"Haha, Science is funny." Finn stated as he sat down and watched the kitten play. After a while he looked up at his baby sitters. "I wanna' pet too."

Bonnibel looked at him sweetly before leaning forward a bit, since she was sitting on the couch with Marceline, and ruffled the young blonde's hair. "Maybe when you're older, little hero." She chuckled a bit.

Finn huffed and crossed his arms. "It's always when I older." He pouted cutely and Marceline chuckled.

"Hero's have to patient, you know?" She commented as Bonnibel leaned back.

Finn looked up at his raven haired baby sitter. "They do?"

"Of course." Marceline said. "Hero's need patience so you have to wait. You're a hero, right?"

Finn's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, "Yes I am!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Then you have to be patient." The pale skinned baby sitter stated as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Until when?" The young hero inquired curiously.

"Uhh..." Marceline thought for a moment._ When did we get Gunther? Hm... I think I was eleven then._ Marceline shrugged inwardly. "Eleven."

"Eleven?" Finn echoed while his whole expression dropped. "That's like... fowever from now!" He threw his hands up in exaggeration.

The pinkette baby sitter giggled at the child's display. "Don't worry Finn. When you're eleven, we'll get you any kind of pet you want."

"Really?"

"Yup. Anything at all. Rock, frog, spider, dog, cat, even a monkey if you want." Marceline smirked at the boy.

"Ew! I dun wanna monkey!" Finn said and then he crawled up to his raven baby sitter's lap. Science saw that no one was paying any attention to him any more so he left the ball of fun string and gracefully pawed his way to his pink headed owner's lap.

"Mew."

"Well then what do you want?" Marceline asked the kid.

"I want a dog!" The young blonde declared.

"Okay, let's pretend we got you a dog." Bonnibel said, "What would you name him?"

Finn grinned, he jumped off of Marceline's lap and went to the other side of the living room to retrieve his favourite yellow stuffed dog. He grabbed it and jumped back onto Marceline's lap.

"I'm gonna name him Jake!"

Marceline smiled and Bonnibel chuckled, "But then you'd have three Jake's here."

Finn cheekily smiled. "I don't care. Jake is awesome." He grinned proudly.

_If you wanted a good definition of brotherly love, you should probably look for this kid._ Marceline thought.

"Alright, now that we're past that, what do you want to do now, young hero?" Bonnibel asked, even though she already knew the answer to that one.

"Abenture time!" He yelled and then pointed to Science. "And he can be the great assistant of Princess Bubblegum when zombies attack the castle!"

Bonnibel smiled and nodded. Marceline then picked up the young hero, "Aright, let's go keep the princess safe!" She said as she gave the blonde boy a piggy back ride.

"Let's go 'yoyal Knight!" He grinned and Marceline took off, followed by the princess and her trusty assistant.

* * *

The pinkette and raven haired baby sitters were now heading home, Science, who was tired from all the running they did, was sleeping peacefully in Bonnibel's arms. They had tucked the young boy in and received a text from Jake that he was already heading home so they could lock up and leave. They did.

"Hey Marceline." Bonnibel started as they were nearing their area.

"Yeah?" Replied the pale skinned teen.

"What do you think Simon was doing earlier?" The pinkette inquired. She remembered Marceline's guardian's hasty retreat before they headed over to Finn and Jake's house earlier.

"Hmm..." Marceline scratched the back of her head. "I have no idea." She shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we get home, huh?"

"Hm, I guess." Bonnibel replied. She was really curious. It was the first time she had actually seen Simon 'panic'.

As they neared their homes, the two teens saw that Simon's pick up truck had returned. Marceline and Bonnibel looked at each other for a moment before walking faster towards the raven haired girl's home. During their speed walk, Science had woken up and was now mewing at his owner to slow down and let him sleep again.

When they reached the door. They stopped and caught their breath. Bonnibel started petting her orange nosed kitten and when they recovered, Marceline took a deep breath and opened the door. They stepped inside and Marceline closed the door behind them. The click of the door closing sounded, loud and clear.

"Oh that must be Marceline." They heard Simon say from the Kitchen. "Marceline! Come over here! I have a surprise for you!" Simon yelled. From the sound of his voice, they could almost tell he was smiling, smirking even. Marceline had a bad feeling from the bottom of her stomach.

She looked at the pink haired girl beside her before walking towards the kitchen, Bonnibel following behind her. Marceline stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was in the kitchen with Simon. Bonnibel bumped into her, making Science scree a bit. Bonnibel looked over Marceline shoulder and her eyes widened.

There, with Simon, sitting on the kitchen counter was what looked like an older version of Marceline. A happier version at that. The woman had the same luscious raven hair, but instead of it spiking towards the front and forming some bangs a fringe like Marceline, her hair was only a bit spike and was parted in the middle neatly. She had the same crimson eyes and a smirk that said, 'you better keep your hands on your wallet.' The only difference was that she wasn't as pale as Marceline. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a red vest, black slacks and some black shoes. She slid off the counter and looked at Marceline.

"Well! There's my little Battaroo!" She grinned.

"A-Auntie!?" Marceline gulped.

Bonnibel looked at Marceline and echoed her. "Auntie?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Marceline was being hugged tightly by the person she called, 'Auntie'.

"I missed you so much!" 'Auntie' grinned as she crushed Marceline with her hug.

"I can't breathe Auntie!" Marceline gasped. The older woman let her go and grinned.

"Is that all you have to say, Batsy!?"

"I missed you too, Auntie." Marceline smiled sheepishly.

Bonnibel just watched them inter-act with one another.

"And that, Cassy, is Bonnibel." Simon spoke up. "She's lil' Marcy's friend."

Cassy's eyes widened. "Marceline has a friend!?" She exclaimed. She pushed Marceline aside and went to inspect Bonnibel. After eyeing her she smiled and stuck her hand out, "Hey there Bonnibel." She smiled, "I'm Marceline's aunt. Cassandra Abadeer. I'm the twin sister of Marceline's mom." She grinned.

"Hi, Ms. Abadeer." Bonnibel squeaked. The woman was so forward. Bonnibel wasn't that used to incredibly forward people.

"Oh Please, call my Cassy. Or whatever you like, anything but 'Ms. Abadeer.' It sound so old." She smiled.

"Alright, Cassy." Bonnibel smiled.

"Well, as much as I'd like to chat with you all, we can all do that tomorrow." Cassandra said as she stretched. "I'm pretty tired. We'll all catch up tomorrow, yes?"

"Sure Cassy." Simon said. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Your things are already in my room."

"Thanks 'Mon." Cassy said, she hugged Marceline one more time and petted Bonnibel's head before heading up stairs.

Marceline still looked shocked while Simon chuckled at his charge's reaction. Bonnibel started rubbing Science's head.

Well. Bonnibel thought. That was interesting.

* * *

**A new character has been introduced! :D**

**All Adventure Time characters belong to penward BUT Cassandra Abadeer belongs to me :)  
**

**I hope y'all liked that and PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**Ciao Peeps! 'Til next time!**


	15. The Planning Of The Plan

**Been a while since I updated... or has it? or maybe I'm just messed up... nah, it's probably both.**

***Edit***

**I'm so sorry for the errors before XD I dunno how that happened. Especially Fionna's surprise appearnace XD I fixed them now. If you find anymore, I'll try to fix them again. Unless I'm lazy, which I usually am. So I'll just re appear and apologize next chapter XD Okay, off you go!**

* * *

It was Sunday Morning, Marceline and Bonnibel were lying around in the raven haired girl's room. Surprisingly enough for Marceline, Cassandra was still asleep. She was usually an early bird. Maybe she really was tired. Marceline thought.

They had spent the morning talking. Marceline was telling Bonnibel all about Cassy. How the older woman was the 'Mom' model in Marceline's life/ How she disciplined her and made her learn things that she didn't really want then but learned to love. Cassy never made Marceline do something that she knew she would hate later on. Only things she would hate then but love soon.

The pink haired girl was sitting up while Marceline had her feet in her lap. Science was playing, or trying to play, with Gunther. The older cat was just staring at the small orange nosed kitten as she tried to attack him. Apparently, he found it amusing that Science would claw at him only to back away.

"So Cassy is really like your mum, huh?" Bonnibel inquired. She was really intrigued. It wasn't always that Marceline opened up to her. Maybe it's time I open up too... okay Maybe not now... but someday. Bonnibel thought.

"Yeah... My mom... she... She died giving birth to me." Marceline said in a low voice. She had never shared that with anyone who didn't know. A lot of people know, but they think of it the wrong way. And it was all her relatives' fault. They blame her for her mother's death, both sides. They saw her as an outcast and soon started spreading lies about her. She was hated... for all the wrong reasons.

Her relative's hatred was part of the reason she was an outcast. People say she killed her own mother for the inheritance. She wasn't even 11 years old yet. Some say it was all Cassandra's plot. But all Cassy had to say to those people was,

_"FUCK OFF!"_

Bonnibel gasped. "Oh... I'm- I'm sorry Marceline." the pink haired girl said before smiling softly and looking Marceline dead in the eyes. "But my sorry isn't going to change anything. The only thing I can do for you now is to help you and take care of you in the future."

"T-Thanks Bonni..." Marceline said. No body's every said that before. She then bit down a yelp when she felt slender arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her against a soft, slender body.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Marcy." Bonnibel said. "I'm your best friend, okay?"

Marceline was tense at first but she relaxed and leaned against the pinkette's form. She then laid her head on Bonnibel's shoulder and put an arm around her. "Thanks Bonnibel... You too..."

"Hm?"

"I-I'll be here for you too... I know... I know your parents died in a lab accident..." Marceline said. She had overheard Simon and Peppermint talking about it before and she didn't know whether it was alright for her to talk about it with Bonnibel, but now seemed like a good time. "I'll be here for you too Bon."

Bonnibel smiled and hugged the pale girl tighter. "Thanks Marceline..."

"Ahem."

Both girls separated and looked at the door. There, Cassy was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a cotton blouse that went down to her knees, her legs were bare, and she was wearing fuzzy slippers.

"I wasn't interrupting something, was I?" She asked and raised a brow.

Marceline blushed and so did Bonnibel, but Marceline's was fiercer. "N-No!"

"Hmm... you better be sure about that Batsy." Cassy said before turning around. "We're going to the amusement park in three hours. If you wanna bring someone along, you better get them now." She said as she walked away.

"What amusement park?" Marceline yelled.

"The Candy Kingdom, It's near Candy City, just a 2 hour drive." Cassy replied from the stairs.

Bonnibel turned to Marceline, "She likes to do on the spot events, doesn't she?"

Marceline sighed, "She sure does."

"MREOW!"

The two teens turned to look at their pets. Science's butt was in the air and Gunther was lying on his back, and if cats could laugh, it looked like that was what Gunther was doing.

The raven haired teen turned to the pinkette, "Why don't we bring Finn and Jake along? It's Jake's day off today right?"

"Oh yeah." Bonnibel said and the smiled, "Yeah, let's."

"Alright." Marceline got up and offered her hand to Bonnibel, "C'mon then."

**-(Later)-**

"Are you guys sure it's cool for us to come along?" Jake asked as he walked with Finn and his two baby sitters.

"Yeah, man." Marceline assured the older blonde. "My aunt likes to treat people from time to time, especially people who I know."

"Wow, she sounds rad." Jake commented.

"She is." Marceline assured.

"Just don't be too stunned when she's forward with you Jake." Bonnibel warned. "She is pretty blunt and 'to the point'."

"Ahh... one of those kinda' chicks." Jake comprehended.

"Yeah, man." Marceline agreed.

"Marcy has a mommy?" Finn asked as he looked up at his pale baby sitter.

"No Finn. She's my aunt." Marceline explained.

"Oh." He said

They arrived at Marceline's house and knocked on the door. It was opened by Cassandra. Cassandra was wearing a red button up shirt, with the long sleeves rolled up her forearms. Black suspenders and blue jeans, and red boots.

"Hey!" She greeted. "Wow Batsy! You sure made a lot of friends since I left 'ya here." She commented, "Who's 'ya bring?"

Marceline blushed and Bonnibel giggled. Finn started tugging at Marceline's pants, meaning the 5 year old boy wanted to be carried. Marceline bent down and picked him so that Finn was face to face with her aunt. "Wow! You look like Marcy!" He exclaimed.

Cassandra smiled. "Well hey there little boy! I sure do. What's your name?"

"Finn." He smiled. The little blonde boy was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, blue shorts and black converse.

"Hello Ma'am. My name's Jake." He smiled.

"Hey Jake, Finn. My name's Cassandra Abadeer. You can call me Cassy." She smiled. Hey hair was done it it's usual, middle part. She then gestured for them to come inside. "We'll leave in a few, alright?"

"Aight." Jake said and they all went inside.

Marceline eyed her aunt suspiciously. Her aunt had that glint in her eye that meant she had a plan. A plan that will most likely involve Marceline.

The pale girl was pulled out of her thoughts when Finn tugged at her sleeve as he was let down. Marceline was wearing a red and black striped long sleeved shirt, black pants and red shoes. She looked down and Finn was smiling, "Where Gunther?" He asked.

Marceline smiled, "In my room." She said, "Wanna play with him?"

Finn nodded and Bonnibel chuckled. The three then headed to the raven haired girl's room.

Before disappearing up the stairs, Marceline cast one last glance at her aunt who was smirking at her.

Oh god, no.

**-(Earlier, while Marceline and Bonnibel left to get Finn and Jake; Marceline's house; Cassy and Simon)-**

"Hey Simon." Cassy asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes?" The man asked back.

"Is there something I should know about between Batsy and Bonnibel?"

Simon looked up from his paper and looked at her for a moment. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

Cassandra smiled, "They just seem really close." She sipped some more coffee, "If you know what I mean."

Simon's eyes widened and he scrunched up his brows. "Are you really saying, what I think you're saying?"

There was a glint in the raven haired woman's eyes. "Well, I'm just saying, they seem pretty close." She shrugged, "And Bonnibel has my approval." She smirked.

"Cassy, you should just let things move on their own pace." Simon warned as he went back to his paper.

Cassandra chuckled, "Oh please Simon... Knowing Marceline, it'll probably take ten years before they start getting serious."

Simon chuckled as well. "Do what you want, Cassy. Just be subtle about it."

Cassandra smiled. "Don't worry Si, you know me..." She finished her coffee. "Subtle is my middle name." She smiled before heading up stairs to take a shower.

**-(Now)-**

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Cassy yelled through out the house. "The amusement park isn't going to amuse itself." She smiled.

Marceline, Finn and Bonnibel bounded down the stairs. "Amushment Park!" Finn yelled.

"Alright, here's the sitting arrangements for the car." Cassandra said. "Marceline, Jake and I will be outside while Simon, who is driving, is inside with Bonnibel and Finn."

Everyone nodded and headed outside as Simon started locking up the house.

Bonnibel personally, wanted to sit with Marceline outside, but she knew arguing with Cassandra wouldn't do anything, if Marceline's explanation about her was understood right._ Although Finn did need at least one of us inside, why not Jake? Maybe cause he's a guy. But what about Marceline? Maybe it's because, between the two of them she was more of a gentlewoman. She was nice, caring, guy-like, if my first meeting with her was anything, and she was also pretty and cute... and I'm just gonna stop now._

Bonnibel stopped thinking as she felt her face heat up. Finn, who was beside her, looked at his pink headed baby sitter. "You okay, Pwincess?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Bonnibel said. "C'mon Finn, buckled up." She instructed so that the boy wouldn't ask any questions. The blonde boy nodded and started buckling up, as he was told. The pinkette looked behind her and through the window she saw Marceline, Cassy, and Jake climbing up the back of the pick up truck.

Simon popped his head out the window and looked back, "All good?" He asked and Cassy gave him a thumbs up, "Okie dokie. Off we go." He said and they were off.

* * *

Wind was ripping through Marceline's hair as they drove on the road. She had put on some special sun block so that her special skin condition wouldn't act up and she wouldn't start burning.

Jake was just leaning against one of the truck's walls and was looking out. Marcy was stealing some glances at the inside of the vehicle. Glances at the pink haired passenger inside.

"Hey Marcy." the raven haired teen heard her aunt call.

"Yeah?"

"She's pretty cute, huh?" Cassandra winked and Marceline blushed and looked away.

"Whatever, Auntie." She said and just looked out at the blur of things that they passed by.

Cassandra smirked, 'Don't worry little Marcy. You won't regret what I'm planning for you.'

* * *

Bonnibel let out a sigh and looked back. She saw Marceline looking out at the horizon. Hair was making her hair whip wildly, the sun was shining in her eyes as well. Marceline looked beautiful. She then looked beside the pale skinned girl, at her aunt; Cassy, who was giving her a thumbs up.

Bonnibel blushed and looked away. Then after a while, she looked back again, only this time it was the younger raven haired person who was looking at her. Smiling a bit.

Bonnibel felt her face heat up again, but she smiled back and waved.

Marceline waved back.

* * *

Cassandra snickered to herself.

_This plan is in the bag,_ she thought.

She then looked beyond the car's roof and saw that their destination was close.

She tapped Marceline on the shoulder, the pale girl looked back at her, then she pointed out making her look. Marceline smiled and stood up, grabbing onto the roof of the truck. She then looked out,

There it was, Candy Kingdom.

_I wonder how much closer I can make them in less than a day?_ The raven haired woman thought. She smirked to herself and said, "We'll be having so much fun today!"

* * *

**That's all for now! :D**

**Looks like someone has plan. I bet everyone likes that plan, no?**

**I'll try to update sooner next time X3**

**Anywuz, please review :D**

**Ciao~**


	16. The Plan

**You know when I said I'd try to update *sooner* yeah, I lied XD But at least I updated now.**

**Did a bit of brainstorming on this. I hope it's good enough XD Sorry if 'The Plan' sucks.**

* * *

Marceline jumped off the back of the pick up truck and waited for everyone else to get off the car. They had parked in a pretty decent place.

She watched as the passenger door of the truck opened and their small blonde charge, jumped out of the car. "We here!" He yelled.

The small boy was followed by his pinkette Baby sitter.

"Hey, how was the back ride?" Bonnibel asked as she approached the raven haired girl.

"Windy." Marceline replied.

"Marcy! Marcy! Bonni! Look! Look at the big castle!" Finn yelled while pointing.

"It is a big castle." Bonnibel said.

"Yeah! And you be the Princess!" He said as Bonnibel took one of his hands.

"Really now? Bonnibel is the Princess?" Cassandra asked as she and Jake joined the young group while Simon double checked the car.

"Yeah!" Finn grinned and Cassy smiled at the boy.

"Alright, we're all set." Simon said as he joined the small group. Finn grinned madly at this, knowing that meant they could go. Finn grabbed both of his baby sitter's wrists and started to drag them to the entrance.

The adults laughed at this.

"Well, gentlemen. Shall we?" Cassandra said before following the youngsters. Jake and Simon shrugged at one another and followed suit.

Once they had bought the entrance passes, all paid for by Cassandra, they made their way inside.

"So, what'll we be doing first?" Cassy asked.

"Rides!" Finn yelled.

Cassy chuckled, "Of course, but which ones?" Before Finn could answer the question, he was cut off by a girly scream.

"Oh my gosh!" Bonnibel squealed, "Look at that Rainbow Unicorn stuffed toy!" She said and then blushed as she realized what she had just blurted out. She turned to Marceline who had her head cocked to the side. "Wh-what? I like it."

The stuffed toy Bonnibel was referring to was the one at the top shelf of one of the games where you had to topple all of the bottles. It had a long rainbow body and a head of long blonde hair. It had a white horn sticking out of it's forehead. It also had a tail of blonde hair.

They heard a throaty chuckle. "I bet you, Marceline can't win that for you!" She smirked. She knew Marceline wouldn't take that lightly. She knew that whenever she underestimated the pale skinned girl, said girl would do her best to prove her wrong.

And she was right. Marceline was so predictable.

The raven haired girl huffed, "I totally can!" She growled.

"Yeah right, prove it!" Cassy said and handed Marceline a dollar for the game. Marceline snatched the bill from her aunt's fingers and walked up to the guy tending the stall.

Cassy smirked at Simon who just shook his head and watched his charge be given three blue balls. Marceline grabbed one and looked back and saw Simon's half smile, Jake's smirk, Finn's admiring look, Cassy's smug face, and Bonnibel's expectant gaze. The raven haired girl turned back to her targets and readied herself.

'Too easy' she thought to herself and threw the ball, hitting her target. She smirked and picked up the next ball, hitting home once again.

"Here you go, little lady." The man at the booth said, "One Rainbow Unicorn... Nice throwing too, you have a good arm."

"Thanks." Marceline said as she accepted the prize, she then turned around and extended it to Bonnibel's way. Without missing a beat, Bonnibel grabbed the stuffed toy and hugged Marceline tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The pink haired girl chanted. When she let go, Marceline crossed her arms and smirked at her aunt.

"Who can't get what now?" She said and Cassy just shrugged.

"Lucky game."

"Yeah, right." Marceline scoffed.

They went around the park, riding rides, playing games, eating some corn dogs (Finn) and just all around having fun.

"Oh wow!" Bonnibel exclaimed as they passed by a ride. It was some sort of boat ride into a cave. "That looks like fun." She commented with a bit of sarcasm.

Everyone looked towards the ride the pink headed girl was mentioning. Cassandra's face lit up at the ride.

"It looks hella' scary." Marceline commented. Which was true. It seemed like a horror ride. Finn started tugging at Marceline's shirt.

"I dun wanna go on that Marcy! It's got water in it!" The child complained.

"Don't worry Finn. Batsy's too afraid to go on that ride anyway." Cassandra teased.

"No way!" Marceline yelled.

"Really now?" Cassy raised a brow at her niece.

"Hell yeah!" Marceline growled. She then looked at Bonnibel, who was blushing a bit. "C'mon Bon. Let's go on the ride together."

"I'll take Finn." Jake said and his little brother ran to him.

The raven haired girl grabbed the pinkette's hand and walked off to the ride.

_Me and Marceline... In a dark ride... together...alone._ Bonnibel stopped that train of thought as she felt her face heat up even more. _Oh god, don't think like that! What is Cassandra up to!? She's been teasing Marceline all day and it always ends up with me and her doing something together!_ The pinkette thought to herself. Before she knew it, she was in a small boat with the pale skinned girl who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Marceline, at least try to enjoy the ride." Bonnibel said as she placed a hand on Marceline's jean covered knee. The raven haired girl visibly softened and sat straighter, leaning a bit over to Bonnibel's side.

"I'm sorry... Auntie's been driving me crazy all day... She probably has a reason... but she isn't telling me, that's for sure." Marceline grumbled.

Bonnibel smiled and scooted closer to Marceline. "I'm sure she has a good reason."

Marceline frowned for a moment before sighing and sinking a bit lower. "Yeah..."

Bonnibel smiled and laid her head on Marceline shoulder. They both watched the darkness, waiting for something to happen.

Marceline blushed at the contact but smiled anyway.

Suddenly, a scary face flashed in the air and screams filled the air.

Bonnibel's was one of those. She had jumped and grabbed Marceline's torso. Burying her face into Marceline shoulder as the other girl laughed heartily.

"Dude, that was awesome!" The raven haired girl grinned. Bonnibel just rubbed her head into the pale girl's shoulder. She was shaking it as sign of, 'NO'.

"C'mon Bonni! Look, it's really cool!" Marceline said as she straightened in her seat and looked around them. The sides were lighting up, showing gruesome and horrific things. Like a beheaded woman and etc.

Marceline raised her arm and put it around Bonnibel, hoping to calm the girl down some. Bonnibel merely adjusted and burring her face into Marceline's neck.

Both girls blushed at this but it's not something they haven't been in before. When they watched a scary movie once, Bonnibel and Marceline had ended up in the same position.

_Why does it feel so right?_ They both thought.

"Is it over?" Bonnibel asked. Voice muffled by Marceline's shirt.

"No." Marceline answered honestly, "But look, there's nothing scary happening right now."

Bonnibel, believing her best friend's words looked up from her safe zone and was met with a maniacal laugh and blood splattering across the ceiling. She shrieked and hit Marceline as she hid in the pale girl's arm.

"Marceline! That was so mean!" She frowned.

Marceline laughed and leaned onto the smaller girl a bit. "I'm sorry." She smiled and put her arm around the pink headed girl once again. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you from the scary monsters." She teased and that earned her a smack and a snuggle.

Both blushing. They went back to what they were doing earlier. Bonnibel cowering against Marceline and Marceline laughing at the corny horror gimmick.

* * *

"I wanna go on the roller coaster...!" Finn whined. Apparently he couldn't go on the ride because he was too young and too short.

"Finn, you can't go yet." Bonnibel explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You're too young and too short, next time. We promise."

Finn sniffed and looked up at his sitters, "Weally?"

"Yes, We really promise." Marceline confirmed. Finn nodded and held out his arms. Marceline smiled and picked him up.

"Can you win me a prize, Marcy?" The blonde boy asked.

"Sure buddy." She said and walked off followed by Bonnibel.

"Meet us back here when you're done!" Cassandra called out to the youngsters before turning to the two men behind her. "I'm gonna get some drinks, you guys want some?"

"Nah." Jake said. He was sitting on a bench beside Simon.

"I think I'll pass for now."

"Suit yourselves." Cassy said before walking off.

"That woman sure is one of a kind." Jake muttered. Simon chuckled at this.

"You don't even know the half of it!"

"How so?"

"Have you noticed what she's been doing?" Simon asked. Jake looked up to think.

What has Cassy been doing?

He thought about the day they've been having. First was Cassy teasing Marceline into getting the stuffed toy for Bonnibel. Then she said Marceline was too scared to go on this ride with Bonnibel. Teasing. Marceline. Bonnibel. It had been like that all day.

"Is Cassy trying something with Marceline and Princess?" Jake asked.

"Wow, you're really perceptive Jake." Simon commented.

"Thanks. But, is she?" Jake asked again. Simon nodded,

"She trying to help Marceline." The brunette man stated.

"Isn't she stepping out of line?" Jake asked, "I mean, you gotta let these things go in their own flow, if you know what I mean."

"I know, but when Cassandra sets out to do something, nothing can stop her from accomplishing it." Simon explained, "And she hasn't decided anything bad for Marceline yet."

"Does Marceline like Princess and does Princess like Marceline back?" the blonde man asked, "I mean, I'm all for love but if Marceline's bumps don't correspond to Bubblegum's thumps... then there's no point in trying to hook them up."

Simon chuckled. Even though he explained it like that, he actually made a lot of sense. "From the time you've known them, what do you think Jake?"

Jake was quiet for a moment. "I think they're madly into each other." He grinned and Simon laughed.

"Yes, well, I guess they are." Simon smiled and sighed. "It's just hard to see the one you've been taking care of for so long all grown up and in love." He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not there yet." Jake chuckled.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." Simon smirked.

"Don't kid about that man!" Jake whined as he slapped Simon on the arm. "I'm not comfortable with explaining things like puberty to my lil' brother yet!"

Simon just laughed some more, "You're going to have to do it one day." Jake just hung his head low.

"I know..."

"Well, looks like you two are getting along great!"

Both men looked up to see Cassandra standing in front of them, on hand on a cocked hip and the other holding a rather large cup of soda while sipping from the straw.

"They're not back yet?" Simon asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Cassandra replied and Simon just shrugged.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" The adults turned to see the kids approaching them. Finn running with something on his head and his baby sitters walking behind him. The small boy jumped onto his brother's lap. "Look at what Marcy and Bonni won for me!" the small boy said pointing to the white thing on his head. It was a white hat that was obviously too big for him. It had flaps and can be closed with a Velcro under the chin. It had two protruding ears, like a bear's.

"Well, isn't that just math?" Jake smiled.

"It sure is! It's algebhic!" Finn cheered.

"Algebraic." Bonnibel corrected when they finally caught up.

"Well, It's getting late." Cassandra said, "Where do you guys want to have dinner?" She asked before sipping on her straw again.

"OH! I know the perfect place!" Simon smiled.

* * *

So they ended up eating somewhere decent and a little fancy for Marceline's tastes. After hearing the majority of her embarrassing baby stories, the raven haired girl excused herself to go outside while the others talked. Finn was still gobbling on some food.

The pale skinned girl got in the back of their pick up and laid down to look at the stars. They seemed to be all out tonight. They were beautifully shining in the sky.

She remembered her time in the dark ride. How she loved the feeling of Bonnibel against her. How warm she felt. How good it felt.

A smile formed on her lips. It looked wistful.

_She only thinks of me as her friend._

_Her bestfriend._

Marceline closed her eyes. In her imagination she saw her and Bonnibel. But Bonnibel had weird ray gun and had shot her with. A blue and white ray disintegrating her. The word _**'FRIENDZONED'**_ was in the beam.

She chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

A voice pulled her out of her day (evening) dreaming. She opened her eyes and saw that a pretty pink face was staring back at her.

"Nothing." Marceline smiled. "And will you move? You're blocking the stars."

The pink haired girl pouted. "But your eyes weren't even open." She reasoned.

"Now they are." Marceline smirked.

Bonnibel pouted even more. Her eyes looking a little watery.

"Jeez, stop that." Marceline laughed after her fun, she patted the space beside her. "Join me?"

Bonnibel smiled and climbed into the pick up with the raven haired girl.

They just laid there in silence for a while. Bonnibel and Marceline were pretty close, apparently, Bonnibel was a little cold.

Or so was her excuse.

"So..." The pinkette began, "Did you find out Cassandra's ploy?"

Marceline shook her head and turned to her side. Propping her head on her hand. "Nah... She's sneaky like that."

Bonnibel giggled and turned to face the raven haired girl. Resting her head on her arm as she cradled her head on it. "I think she just likes to mess with you." She said honestly.

Marceline chuckled, "I agree with that."

Another comfortable silence.

"Sooo... you used to dance around the house in your undies?" Bonnibel grinned mischievously. Marceline groaned and turned on her stomach, burying her face into her arms.

"Goddammit Bonni... Don't ever speak of those stories again." The raven haired girl grumbled. Bonnibel laughed and moved even closer to Marceline, almost cuddling against the pale skinned girl's side.

"I thought they were cute!" Bonnibel said as she leaned closer to Marceline's head. "_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man~_" She teased.

"BONNIIIEE!" Marceline whined and threw her head back. She turned until she was on her back, glaring at the Pink haired girl above her. Bonnibel stuck her tongue out and dropped her head onto Marceline's stomach, nuzzling it.

"_I can shake-a my fanny~_" The pinkette continued. "_I can shake-a my can~_"

"Bonnie!" Marceline whined again. Throwing an arm over her eyes.

_"I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch ah yo' buns~_" Bonnibel grinned and blushed at the close contact she had with the pale skinned girl.

"Please staaaaaahhhppp..."

"_Punch ah yo' buns, I can punch all yo' buns!_" The pinkette still sang, merrily. "_If yo' an evil witch-_"Marceline growled and sat up quickly, cause the pinkette to fall from her. She then quickly pinned the pink haired girl down.

"Finish it... I dare you." Marceline growled playfully.

Bonnibel smirked and stuck her tongue out. "_I will punch you for fun!~_"

Marceline growled, "Alright! That's it miss pinky! You asked for it!" Marceline trapped the pinkette under her legs and began attacking the smaller girl's sides.

"_ohmygodstop!stop!Stop!ohmygod!Stop!I'mgonnapeemyse lf! MARCY!_" Bonnibel cried.

When Marceline finally stopped, she found herself flipped over as she was still laughing at the pinkette's pleas. Bonnibel plopped down on top of her panting heavily. Her cheek on Marceline's shoulder as she glared at her tormentor.

"You're...evil..." She huffed.

Marceline just blushed because her breasts were pressed against Bonnibel's but she grinned anyway.

"Totally your fault, and you know it."

Bonnibel smiled and readjusted herself so that she was just cuddled up against Marceline. During their time in that scary ride, she found out that she liked being near the taller girl. Her presence just made everything better, and her feeling made it a hundred times more '_math_'. She just felt safe in the pale girl's arms. She sighed contentedly. She wished they could stay like this forever.

The raven haired girl felt like she was going to have a nose bleed. A really bad nose bleed.

_What the hell is she doing to me?_ Marceline thought.

The raven haired girl looked down and saw the Bonnibel was looking up at her. Their faces were inches from one another.

"Bonni..." Marceline whispered as she seemed to inch closer to that pretty pink face. _Oh shit! What am I doing!?_

Bonnibel was also leaning in closer. _Is this it? Does she feel the same way?_ Bonnibel's eyes were already closing.

"That was the best dinner I had ever had! We should go back here, eh Simon?"

The two girls both jerked back and away from each other as Cassandra's voice filled the air. Marceline stared up in to the sky as Bonnibel looked at her hands.

They were both blushing heavily.

Cassandra, Simon and Jake came into view. Finn had fallen asleep and was being carried by his older brother.

The raven haired woman leaned onto the back of the pick up to look at the two teenager's oddly. "Hey you two, have a good time?" She winked.

"W-what?" Marceline asked.

"I meant at the amusement park." Cassy clarified.

"Oh... Uh... Yeah... Totes." Marceline said. "Thanks Auntie."

"Yes, It was very pleasant." Bonnibel agreed, not missing a beat.

"That's good to hear Batsy and Bonnibel, and you're both welcome." She smiled, and somehow both of the girl's felt there was a second meaning behind Cassandra's words.

* * *

**Aight! That's all I got for now X3  
**

**So review me what you think and please feel free to tell me the plan sucks. I know it did.**

**See you next chapter, Ciao~**


	17. Mission Time

**Hey guys. Been a while, huh? I'm sorry, classes just started up again and well, stuff and stuff and stuff. Oh! and I'm lazy. There should be a picture of me in the dictionary for that word. Anyways, here's the next chapter. ENZOY!**

* * *

"Summer!" Marceline breathed as she and Bonnibel walked out of the school behind the crowd of energetic students that were running all over the place, heading to cars, buses, and groups of peers. "It's finally here." The raven haired girl said with a small smile.

Her pink haired girl companion smiled, "Yeah, we can finally relax." She said and glanced at her raven haired friend who had her arms behind her head and was looking up at the sky. She blushed and looked away. "We have a free afternoon." She informed the pale skinned girl. "Jake and Finn are doing some brother bonding today."

"Huh... That's cool." Marceline said. "Hey, I remember, Auntie said she made reservations at some fancy-shmancy restaurant today. Too bad Finn and Jake can't come..."

"Oh, she did?" The pinkette asked. "What's the occasion?"

Marceline shrugged as they walked down the street, "First day of Summer, I guess?"

Bonnibel looked up in thought and nodded, "Yeah, that's probably right." She said. "I hope you have fun."

The raven haired girl look at Bonnibel, looking for... something.

"W-what?" Bonnibel asked. She blushed because of Marceline's prolonged staring.

"Didn't Peppermint tell you that you guys are invited?"

"Wh-really?" Bonnibel asked, surprised. _Oh no... another Dinner with them. It's almost like a family meeting for couples!_ She blushed at the thought.

It's been a couple of weeks since their almost incident and Bonnibel still can't stop thinking about their almost-kiss.

Marceline on the other was trying her hardest not to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, Bonni." Marceline said. "So," She started as they entered their area. "I'll see you later?" She smiled at the other girl.

"Yeah, you will." Bonnibel smiled back, she felt rushing to her face.

"Okay then, see you." The raven haired girl waved as she walked over to her own home.

**-(Marce's house; Much later)-**

"What do you mean you're going somewhere!?" Marceline asked her guardians.

Simon was fixing some papers on the dining table and Cassandra herself was reading a portfolio.

"I'm sorry Batsy, but something's come up." The older raven haired woman said. "We have to send these in immediately."

Marceline scowled. "But we were supposed to go out tonight." She griped. She wanted to go out and be with Bonnibel again. She had even cleaned up real good!

Cassandra willed herself not to smile and chuckle. Since when has her little Marceline ever been keen on going out?

"You still have Bonnibel and Peppermint to go with you." Simon said as he finished stacking his papers. He straightened and looked at his charge, "You enjoy their company anyway, no?"

"Well, yeah... but I thought it would be a family thing, you know?" Marceline said, looking down at her feet. The raven haired girl would never really openly admit it, but she really liked her aunt and Simon. They were her only family. And now she also had a bunch of other people like, Bonnibel, Peppermint, Finn, Jake and Stanley. But still, they were the first ones there. They were family.

Cassandra smiled softly. It was in these moments that she really felt Marceline's love. She walked over to her niece and hugged her tightly, "I know my little battaroo." She said and caressed Marceline's hair. The pale skinned girl hugged her aunt back. "I promise, next time, we'll be there."

"... Okay."

Cassandra let her little bat go and smiled, "I'm sure you will still have some fun tonight. Anything you order will be paid off on my account. And It's just dinner sweety, maybe you can go to the movies afterwards?" She said and gave Marceline some cash. "Have fun, alright?"

"Alright."

"Ready." Simon grinned as he shoulder his bag.

"All right." Cassandra said as she stood up her full heigh and grabbed her portfolio. "We're off now Batsy, now remember to have fun."

"I will..." Marceline said and rolled her eyes.

And with that, her guardians left.

As the front door closed and the sound of the car driving off, the raven haired teen trudged up to the couch and fell back on it in a very disgraceful manner.

"A night alone with Bonni and Peppermint... Just what I needed..." She sighed.

"Mreow..."

The pale teen looked down and saw their black and white cat looking up at her like, "What up?"

"Oh Gunts." She said and picked up the cat. She stared at him and asked, "What should I do?"

"Mrrrow!"

**Slice!**

"Gah! Aw, you piece of shit!" Marceline yelled as the cat had, once again, sliced her and had bounded off. The raven haired girl touched her face and wiped some blood. "Gotta wash this before it stains my clothes."

Marceline was wearing a white button up shirt, half buttoned, revealing a red tank top underneath. She had on some black straight-cut pants and red converse.

She ran to the bathroom and washed her new wound. "Stupid cat..." She muttered.

**DING DONG.**

"Just a minute!" Marceline called as she cleaned her wound and got a bandage. After that she walked out and opened the front door. "Hey." She greeted.

"He-eey...?" Bonnibel said as she cocked her head to the side. "What happened to your face?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Oh this?" Marceline said, touching her bandaged wound. "Gunther." She stated and Bonnibel nodded.

"So, where's Cassy and Simon?"

"Pfft. Those two bailed." Marceline scoffed.

"Bailed?" Bonnibel echoed.

"They had a last minute business call."

"Oh, then uhmmm..." Bonnibel blushed and looked down. Oh dear, why is this happening? Why is my stomach fluttering?

"Then what?"

"Peppermint also had a sudden business call and he said he was only driving us to the restaurant." Bonnibel said, not looking at Marceline at all.

"Oh..." The raven haired girl breathed as she blushed. Remember! You're just friends! "Well then, we shouldn't waste the reservation, right?" She smiled shyly and held out her hand, "Let's go." She said. She took a black jacket from the rack before closing the door behind her, hand still extended to the pinkette.

Bonnibel nodded and took her friend's hand, walking to the car.

As they sat in the car Marceline finally got a look at Bonnibel. She was wearing a nice little purple dress with a white sash in the middle, showing off her curves. She had a pink purse and her hair had a pair of white clips in them. To finish it off was a pair purple converse.

"You look great tonight." Marceline commented.

"Thanks." Bonnibel blushed and looked away. "You too." She said.

**-(At the restaurant parking lot)-**

"I apologize for having to leave you two alone." Peppermint frowned.

"It's really fine." Bonnibel said.

"But-"

"It's cool Pepps." Marceline chimed in. "We have to go now or we'll be late."

"Yes, thanks for driving us Peppermint." Bonnibel said she then hooked her arm around Marceline's and walked away, she looked back and waved good bye to Peppermint.

Once they were inside Peppermint sighed and turned to the bushes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked out loud.

"Oh hush Minty!" A voice from the bush said. It rustled for a bit, then Popped out Cassandra, "Stop being such a party pooper."

"I'm only looking after Bonnibel."

"So will Marceline." The woman grinned. "Now get in here or we'll be spotted."

"But," Another voice came and this time, Simon popped out. "Shouldn't he drive his car out first?"

"Yeah." ANOTHER voice said, popping out this time was Jake. "It would be too obvious if he left his car here."

"Alright, Alright." Cassandra, being too giddy hadn't thought about that. "Get the car out of here and meet us again."

Peppermint sighed, "Alright, Alright." He conceded and hopped into the vehicle, driving off.

"Well, how do we know those two kiddies are together after this?" A new voice said, this time it was Stanley.

Cassandra looked at him and turned to Simon and Jake, "Who brought Stanley?"

Jake looked at the woman sheepishly, "He said he'd only let me out of work early if he came along."

Cassandra sighed. "Alright, Alright." She said and then thought about something important, "Where's the little hero?"

"At a friend's house." Jake answered.

"Oh, alright."

"They're sitting down!" Simon called and the adults shrank back into the bushes since the table they had reserved for the two was by the window.

**-(Marceline and Bonnibel's table)-**

"It's convenient that Cassandra was able to make the table reservations change at such a short notice." Bonnibel said with a bit of a frown. She's up to something.

"Meh, it's Auntie. She's good like that." Marceline said nonchalantly. The raven haired girl was too busy trying to not be obvious with her feelings to Bonnibel to even consider thinking about this set up.

"Ok-aaaay." Bonnibel said and looked out the window. "The stars are out tonight." She smiled.

Her pale skinned friend follower her gaze and looked up as well, "Yeah. It's beautiful." Then her eyes drifted over to Bonnibel. But you're an even better view. Feeling her face heat up, Marceline looked away and watched the waiter approach them. The waiter was a silver haired teen, with charcoal eyes.

"Good evening ladies." He greeted them, "My name's Nepter. I will be your waiter for tonight."

"Nepter? As in the town?" Bonnibel asked.

"Uhm... yes. See, I was named after the town." He smiled sheepishly.

"Cool." Marceline smiled.

"So, what can I get you girls?" He asked, flipping his notepad open and readying his pen for taking down their orders.

"Can I have the strawberries and cherries?" Marceline asked.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel scolded, "Those aren't a good meal for dinner. Those are more like dessert."

"Fine." Marceline rolled her eyes. "I'll have the chicken fillet and fries." She announced.

"Alright." Nepter said and turned to Bonnibel. "And you miss?"

"The salad please."

"Alright. I'll bring your orders in a few minutes." The waiter said and stalked away.

"Sooo..." Marceline began, "After dinner, you wanna go somewhere?"

Bonnibel, who was sipping on some water that had been provided already, choked and coughed lightly. Was she asking me out on a date?

"Whoa, Bonni, you okay?" Marceline asked concerned.

"Fine..." Bonnibel choked out. She then cleared her throat, "Fine. It just, uhhm... went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh, i-if you don't want to go anywhere, we could just go home." Marceline suggested.

_Dammit Bonnibel! This is your chance!_

"No! I mean, sure! I'd love to go somewhere after this." The pinkette said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Auntie said something about the movies, but I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"We could walk around looking for something, how about that?" Bonnibel said as their food was placed before them.

The raven haired girl smiled, "Okay, that sounds good."

They both ate in silence. Stealing glances from one another. Thinking the other was not looking.

**-(The Adult Bush A/N: Wow, that sounds so wrong)-**

"What are they doing?" Asked Jake, who's view was being blocked by Cassandra's.

"They're staring into each other's eyes lovingly." Simon said.

"For real?" Jake asked,

"Is that true?" Stanley asked.

Before Simon could answer, Cassandra smacked him upside the head. She crouched lower and turned to her male companions. "No. They're stealing looks from one another like shy little girls."

"That sounds a little like Marceline, indeed." Stanley nodded, and Jake nodded with him.

"Sure does, bud."

That earned them glares from The raven haired woman, but she sighed right afterwards.

"I knew we shouldn't have babied her and allowed her to keep to herself."

"Well, she was going through stuff." Simon pointed out.

"True, true."

**-(Marceline and Bonnibel's table)-**

_**Burp.**_

"Oh, 'scuse me." Marceline grinned as she covered her mouth. Her pink haired companion giggled and smiled softly at the raven haired girl.

"Cute." She muttered.

"What was that?" The pale skinned girl asked.

"N-Nothing." Bonnibel stuttered, and quickly changed the subject. "So, you wanna go walk around now?"

"Yeah." Marceline said softly.

Nepter came over and bid them good bye. "Thanks for coming, and I hope to see you guys again soon!"

"Yeah, thanks Nepter!" Bonnibel said and followed the raven haired girl out the door.

**-(Parking Lot)-**

"Shh! They're coming!" Cassy said as she ducked back into the bush.

Some rustling and some hushed were heard, but not noticed by the passing not-yet-a-couple.

"Just walk around right?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll find something interesting." Bonnibel said as they walked away.

Jake popped out, "I thought they were supposed to go to the movies?" The blonde man asked.

"Tch." Cassandra came out and pouted a bit. "Must've changed their minds."

"We gon' follow them?" Stanley asked.

"We could." Simon said as he rose up. "Or we could just go home and wait for them like normal guardians do."

Cassandra snickered. "Pfft, Normal is too over rated, Si."

**-(Marceline and Bonnibel)-**

"Hrmm..." Bonnibel rubbed her arms as she shivered as they walked down the side walk.

Marceline noticed this and rolled her eyes while smiling. "You should've brought a jacket." She said, a little smugly.

Bonnibel glared playfully at her. "Yeah, well. I thought we were only eating dinner and going home in a pair of cars."

"Oh yeah." Marceline said as she looked up in the sky. She sighed lightly and shrugged off her jacket. "Here."

"M-Marcy..." Bonnibel objected lightly as the Jacket was draped around her shoulders. The radiating warmth from the jacket made her smile. "Are you sure? I know you have pretty sensitive skin."

"Only in the sunlight. I can't be out in the sun too long or I'll get sunburned." Marceline explained. "I'm only sensitive to intense heat."

"Oh." Bonnibel smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, Bon."

**-(The Adults; Behind a building)-**

"Holy god..." Jake breathed.

"They just did a cliche romance thing!" Cassandra pointed out and grinned widely.

"That, they did." Simon nodded.

"This is a sure win." Stanley agreed.

**-(Marceline and Bonnibel; a while later, still walking)-**

The two girls had passed by a couple of shop, merely window shopping. Bonnibel stating some interesting facts about common everyday products and Marceline smiling and just enjoying the moment she was having with the pink haired girl.

"Maybe we should get those boots." Marceline joked. She was talking about the red boots they had seen back at some shop. Bonnibel giggled and pushed the raven haired girl. "And then write a name at the bottom." She continued.

"You'd be just like Cassy then." The pinkette commented.

"Oh yeah, she has boots too." The pale skinned girl remembered.

Bonnibel laughed lightly.

As they laughed and joked on the side walk, a door to a rental studio opened, and a light brown haired man with a goatee connected to his side burns, he was also pretty tall, around 6 feet. He walked out and looked around. He was wearing a green and white shirt and black skinny jeans. There wasn't that many people walking down the street. Currently, it was just Marceline and Bonnibel. The man spotted them and smiled a smile of relief. He walked over to them and smile.

"Hey, you two." He called.

The two girls stopped and looked at the man. "Hello." Bonnibel greeted.

The brunette man extended his hand, "Hi, my name is Cloi." He said, Bonnibel shook his hand. Marceline just crossed hers. "I'm in a band called Rotten Candy."

"Is that a new band?" Marceline asked, cause she's never really heard of them.

"Yeah, we're pretty new." Cloi scratched his head. "We're just about to make an album and release it and we wanted some random small audience to hear it. For feedback you know? But..." He chuckled, "We didn't think it was already this late."

"Oh, hey! Maybe we can give it a go." Bonnibel smiled. "My musical taste is pretty wide, are you some sort of punk rock band?"

"A mix actually." Cloi smiled. "Sometimes, pop, sometimes rock. Depends on the mood."

"A flexible band." Marceline said, "Cool."

"So you're gonna listen?" The man said hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Bonnibel smiled.

"Yess!" He fist pumped and lead them into the studio, "C'mon."

**-(Adults)-**

"Where are they going?" Simon asked.

"Who's that guy?" Jake asked.

"It seems like they just met." Cassandra stated, seeing as how they shook hands.

"Hey, I know that guy." Stanley said and the others turned to him. "He's in this band that plays at my bar sometimes. They're pretty popular. Marceline's never seen them in action cause she's been babysittin' Finn-o these days."

"Huh, so maybe Marce and Bon's gonna listen to them or something." Jake concluded.

"One way to find out." Cassandra smiled and crossed the street to peer into the studio's window.

**-(The Studio)-**

"Yo." Cloi called out to his band who were lazing around. There were four of them, five in total if you counted Cloi. "I got as an audience! Ha!"

A guy who had short black hair with glasses looked up, he seemed average height . No wait, he was a she. Just looked like a dude. She seemed to have a normal build. A little muscle and fat here and there. She was wearing a red shirt and white pants. "Pfft, two people, not really an audience, but good enough."

"Shut up, Bam." Cloi said, then he turned to the pinkette and pale skinned girl. "Let me introduce you guys to the band. He pointed to the girl looking guy, who he called 'Bam.' "That's Alec, I usually call her Bam. She's our bassist and singer."

"'Sup." She said, her voice a little deeper than the average girl's. "I hope 'Caloi' wasn't too forward with you."

Then he pointed to a man with short dark brown hair, like a military buzz cut. He was taller than Alec by a few inches. He was wearing a brown polo shirt and black jeans. "That's Kiel, he's our lead guitarist and singer."

"Hi." He said and went back to tweaking with his guitar.

"That over there is Paul." He pointed to a guy with the same short black hair as Alec, only a little shorter. He seemed around Alec's height, talle by an inch. He was skinny and was wearing a white shirt and jeans. They seemed a little alike, him and Alec, like fraternal twins. "He's our Rhythm guitarist."

Paul just nodded over to the three and went back to fiddling with his phone.

"And that's Zeig he's our-"

"Lolita." Alec snickered, and the so did the other's except for Zeig who had a normal, everyday school boy haircut with his light black hair. He was taller than Paul by around two inches. He was a little chubby though. Wearing a white shirt with the words, 'Support the troops' on it. Zeig hit Alec and said,

"Shut up." Zeig turned to the girls, "I'm the pianist."

"Yeah, that." Cloi laughed, "And I'm the drummer."

Alec laughed and jumped off from the stage and walked towards the girls, "You guys wanna listen now?" She asked.

"Yeah, lay it on us." Marceline said and started to wonder, is she lesbian?

"Cool." Alec smiled, "C'mon Bacloi."

Cloi frowned a bit, "Whatever Bambi."

They both walked up the stage and prepared their things.

"By the way." Kiel said, "We never got your names."

"Oh, sorry." Bonnibel apologized, "My name's Bonnibel." She said. "And this is my friend, Marceline."

"Friend?" Alec echoed.

"Yeah."

"Ooookaay, then." The glasses bearing tomboy said and then she turned to paul and whispered something, making her 'twin' smile and laugh.

They finally set it up. Bonnibel and Marceline were given two seats up front. Alec stood in front with a mic and her black and white bass. Kiel to her left, with his own mic, and Paul to the right. Zeig behind Paul and of course, Cloi behind his set of drums.

"Ready?" Alec asked. Nods were seen all around. "Aight, let's do this."

A guitar slide was made and the song was on it's way, with Alec singing.

**(A/N: If you want to listen to the song it's_ See U In The Dark by Honor Society_)**

_**You were always the girl,**_

_**who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it.**_

Marceline glanced over to Bonnibel but quickly reverted her gaze back to the band, feeling her face heat up.

_**My best friend in the world~**_

_**My friends said you were fine but I was always denying it~**_

Bonnibel blushed a bit but kept her eyes steady on the band.

_**Then one summer day,**_

_**I saw you laying by your swimming pool~**_

_**And I was thinking, 'damn you've really changed.**_

_**You're not the quiet girl I used to know.**_

_**You opened up my eyes-!**_

_**I see you, walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight.**_

Alec's voice is joined by the other band member's

_**Now I love to see you in the dark. (See you in the dark.)**_

_**My window, frames you like a Monet, don't come back to bed yet.**_

_**'Cause I love to see you in the dark, (See you in the dark.)**_

_**I see you, in the, in the dark, dark.**_

A pause.

_**I'll never see you the same.**_

_**The veil has lifted, now I see your gifted.**_

_**My whole perspective has changed.**_

Bonnibel remembered when she first heard Marceline play and sing. It was so beautiful. It gave her a different perspective of the un-emotional, and poker faced girl.

_**Don't think I can go back, 'cause I will always desire it.**_

_**Don't take another step, near me, just in case we have regrets.**_

_**Tomorrow we go back to being friends.**_

_**I'll think about the way you look tonight, yeah.**_

_**So turn off all the lights~**_

Marceline sighed and looked at Bonnibel from the corner of her eyes. _I should ask them for a copy of this song. It hits my way too hard._ She thought to herself.

Another chorus by the band. The two still kept glancing at one another, trying to figure out what to do and if it was by fate that they were hearing this particular song.

The instruments drop to show the introduction for the bridge.

_**Maybe if you were someone else, it wouldn't have to be like this.**_

_**I'm wondering how you feel about me now.**_

_**Or was it just a friendly kiss? Yeah~**_

The pink haired girl glanced at Marceline only to find herself locked into the crimson gaze. Neither of them breaking from each other.

_**'Cause I'm seeing you for the first time!**_

Kiel steps forward to deliver a rockin' guitar solo and steps back once it was done, giving the spot light back to Alec.

_**She pulls me, closer to her body, as she whispers softly,**_

_**"Turn the lights off."**_

_**See you in the dark! See you in the dark!**_

_**I see you, walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight.**_

_**Now I love to see you in the dark, (See you in the dark.)**_

_**My window, framed you like a Monet, don't come back to bed yet.**_

_**'Cause I love to see you in the dark.**_

The instruments stop.

_**See you in the dark.**_

Alec grinned and watched the girls, they were still staring intently at one another. "So? How was it?" The tomboy asked.

The two jumped and looked at the band.

"It was amazing!" Bonnibel smiled and stood up clapping, "Ehrmm- Bravo!" She grinned.

"Yeah..." Marceline said, clapping too, "What she said." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Kiel grinned, the happy go lucky guy jumped off the stage. "I hope we'll get positive feed back from everyone like you two." He smiled. He seems to be trying to flirt? Pfft, who knows with that guy.

"Hey Nix." Alec called to Kiel as she jumped off the stage, "Go hit on someone else."

"Whatever Alec." He frowned a bit and moved away, thinking Alec had a good reason to say that.

"You seem to have a lot of nick names for one another." Bonnibel noted.

"Eh, it's a group thing." She shrugged. "So I'm guessing you two will be our fans now." She smirked.

"Definitely." Marceline said.

"Awesome." Alec smiled, "Well, it's getting late, and we have other songs to finish. You two want a ride home?"

"No, that's fine." Bonnibel said, "I know you're all busy."

"Okay than." Alec said. "We'll see you around then."

"I hope so." Bonnibel smiled and moved to leave. "Bye everyone."

Good byes were heard from the band.

"Bye." Marceline said and followed Bonnibel who was already out the door.

"Oh, hey! Uhmm.. Marceline, right?" Alec called.

"Yeah?"

"Here." Alec tossed the raven haired girl a couple of band shirts. It had two marshmallows covered in chocolate, stabbed with spikes and a snake slithering at the bottom. "A souvenir."

"Whoa, awesome. Thanks." Marceline smiled and looked up at the other girl.

"Now don't let that hot number go." The glasses wearing tomboy winked before heading off, leaving a blushing Marceline.

**-(Adults)-**

"They're coming out!" Simon pointed out and Cassandra and Jake snickered at the double meaning. Simon rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean! Go!"

They all moved back to the other street and watched Bonnibel exit the studio, a while later Marceline joined her.

**-(Marceline and Bonnibel)-**

"Hey, what took you so long?" Bonnibel asked as Marceline closed the studio's door behind her.

"Alec came over and gave me these." Marceline held out the band shirts. "I hope they're the right size..." She muttered.

"Oh wow! Band shirts!" Bonnibel took one and examined it. "It's so... punk rock. It's nice." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Marceline agreed. "You wanna head home now."

"Sure Marcy."

They both headed home with one thing on their minds.

_I'm gonna tell her how I feel._

**-(Their Neighbourhood)-**

"Huh, I guess Cassy and Simon are home." Marceline pointed out to the pick up truck in their drive way.

"Peppermint is as well." Bonnibel stated, looking at the parked car in front of their house.

The two girls stopped at the side walk between the two houses. Their two houses. They just stood their for a while, thinking of how to say what they feel for one another.

"Listen-"

"Marcy-"

And they end up speaking at the same time. (Talk about cliche X3)

"You go first." Marceline said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, I insist, you go first." Bonnibel said, not really confident about herself.

Marceline chuckled and closed her eyes, "Why are we doing this, Bon?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The beating around the bush."

"Oh... Uhm... I-I don't know." Bonnibel sighed. She knew exactly what the other girl was talking about.

Marceline just fell into silence. She wasn't so sure about it any more. What if she was wrong? What if Bonnibel only liked her like a sister? What if she confessed and Bonnibel thought she was a freak? Could the pale skinned girl really risk her only friendship for a faint chance at something more?

"Marceline, are you okay?" Bonnibel asked. Marceline, while thinking these depressed thoughts, had formed a frown on her face and was tearing up a bit.

"Huh." She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Bonnibel Bubblegum! It's now or never!

"So, you were saying something?" Marceline asked.

"Uhm..." Say yes! Tell her you like her! "Y- Nothing, any more." You imbecile.

"Oh." Marceline sounded so disappointed. "Yeah, I-I'm just going to..." She jabbed a thumb to her house. "Go..." She sighed and turned around, not waiting for an answer. 'Cause it would only hurt more.

Please don't walk away Marceline. Don't walk away. Globbit!

Marceline took the first two, slow, and small steps.

To hell with it!

"Marceline, wait-" Bonnibel grabbed the other girl's arm and made her face her. Marceline was tearing up again.

"Man, there's so much dust here..." Marceline muttered, not looking Bonnibel in the eyes.

"Marceline, please look at me." Bonnibel pleaded. She roamed her hands up to cup the raven haired girl's cheeks. Making their eyes lock. "I had fun tonight." She smiled at Marceline.

"I did too..." Marceline was blushing heavily from the close contact.

"I hope we can go on another date." Bonnibel blushed and gave Marceline a peck on the lips. "I like you, Marceline. I hope you like me too." She said and let Marceline go. She walked quickly back home and shut the door. Leaving a wide-eyed Marceline star struck on the side walk.

After a while, Marceline finally regained her senses. She brought a hand up to her lips and brushed her fingers against them. "She likes me." She smiled. She jumped up and ran to her house, she opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Marceline?" Cassandra called from the kitchen.

"Auntie!" Marceline laughed and jumped up and gave her aunt a big hug. "SHE LIKES ME!" The raven haired girl yelled. She then gave her aunt a peck on the cheek and ran up to her room. "SHE LIKES ME!" A muffled yell from up stairs was what the adults heard.

Cassandra looked at Simon smugly. Jake and Stanley rose from behind the counter, they both gave each other high fives.

"Mission success!"

* * *

**WELL! That's the end of that chapter! I think this is probably the longest chapter I've made. I think 5k words or 4.7? I dunno. But I'm sure it's the longest!  
**

**Soooooo, how'd you like it? X3 I know you liked it. So at least review what you think of it!**

**Also, Cloi, Alec, Kiel, Paul, and Zeig are OCs but are based off of on me and my little group of buds.**

**DID YOU FINALLY GET WHAT YOU WANT? NO?**

**WELL JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN! :D**

**Ciao~**


	18. Tips

**Well, guess who's updating? XD**

**I love that you guys are leaving a lot of reviews, but one really caught my eye.**

**"Author stop being lazy and update your junk!" -Guest**

**And just for you guest-san, I shall try my best to update my junk cause you are fucking awesome XD**

**Anyway, here's an omake from the last chapter, the idea is from MyInnerWeirdo, while we were chatting XD**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Bonnibel: _*Is doing her homework, in her pyjamas, with Marceline's jacket still draped over her shoulders.*_**

_***Phone rings***_

**Bonnibel: Hello, Bonnibel Bubblegum speaking.**

**Unknown Person: You call that a kiss damn it?**

**Bonnibel: *_blushes_* W-what? *_Sweat drops*_ C-Cassy?**

**Cassandra: W-wh-who now? I- *_clears throat_* I don't 'a know'a who're 'ya talkin' about'a."**

**Bonnibel: Uhmm... I'm not sure how I should respond to this.**

**Cassandra: _*hangs up*_**

**_*boop, boop, boop*_**

**Bonnibel: Well, that was... interesting...**

* * *

Marceline Abadeer was smiling while lying in her bed. She was garbed in the new band shirt she got from that cool new band they met and a pair of red boxer shorts. She was humming to herself, replaying the scene that had occurred a few hours ago in her head.

_I like you, Marceline. I hope you like me too._

The raven haired girl's eyes snapped open as she sat up. She just realized something very important.

"I-I never said I liked her back!" She whispered to herself. "Oh shit, Oh shit!" She stood up and started pacing the room. "What do I do?! What if she thinks I don't like her back?"

She furrowed her brows and kept walking around her room. Thinking of a way to tell Bonnibel she likes her as well. "I-I could just say it to her, yeah." The pale skinned girl turned to a mirror,

"Yo Bonni... I just wanted to say I like you too!" She smiled at the mirror. After a few moments she shook her head in denial, "No, too casual. It's like I didn't feel anything special last night..." She started pacing once again, konking herself on the head a few times. "Get a grip Marceline... It's just Bonnibel right?"

_Yet, she's not **just** Bonnibel. She's **the best thing** that's ever been **in** **your** **pathetic** life._

The raven haired girl slid down to the floor and sighed. "I'm fighting with myself..." She flopped down onto the floor and looked out the moon lit window. "Who can I ask about this kind of stuff...?"

She started going through a small list in her head.

"Simon hasn't had a love life in ever..." She muttered, "So I guess he's out. I'd rather not get Auntie involved." She scowled a bit, "Who knows what goes on in her head... Jake could be a good guy, but, he's always busy... Stanley...!... Can't keep a secret around girls..." Marceline sighed, "I need someone like me... A girl who... likes... girls..." The pale skinned girl blinked a few times before looking down at her shirt. The band shirt from Rotten Candy. "Alec!"

**-(Next Day)-**

"Huh? Marceline went out?" Bonnibel echoed as she stood at the door way of her best friend's (Which she had hoped to be so much more now) door.

"Yeah, she was like, 'I'm going out!' then sped out the door faster than any time I've seen her run." Cassandra explained.

"Oh." Bonnibel muttered, obviously disappointed. She really wanted to talk to Marceline today. And she had to return Marceline's jacket. Which was what she was clutching in her hands right now, nervously fiddling with it.

"But don't worry Bonnibel." Cassandra smiled. "She'll be back for her princess. I'm sure she will." She grinned while patting Bonnibel's head.

_Her... P-Princess!?_

"W-what!?" Bonnibel blushed and took a step back. Cassandra smiles suspiciously and wraps and arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Why don't you come inside so we can have a little chat, hm?"

"O-Okay...?"

**-(Marceline)-**

The raven haired girl sighed as she stuffed her hands into her pockets while walking down the street. "I should've known they wouldn't be here..." She muttered to herself.

The 'here' she was talking about was the studio they had visited last night. Apparently they weren't in right now.

"Maybe I'll go ask Stanley if he knows them..." She thought to herself and headed for the bar.

"I just walked right in, I didn't know I had to turn!" Marceline's ears perked up as she heard familiar voices from somewhere. Then a group's familiar laughter made her stop and listen.

"What the hell!" One of them said, "Y-pfft you just went straight in."

"Yeah!" This guy was laughing hard, "And then the guard stopped me and was like, "Sir, what are you doing?"

That sentence made the group laugh even harder. The raven haired girl turned to her right, and looked across the street. A wide smile plastered onto her face. It was them; Rotten Candy.

"_'Sir, what are you doing'_... pfft! Hahaha!" Alec echoed and laughed harder, clutching her stomach.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just gonna nab some cash from the registrar!" Cloi joked, and that earned some more laughs from everyone else.

"Hey!" Marceline called, waving at the group.

Rotten Candy calmed down some and looked across the street. "Hey, Isn't that Marceline?" Zeigfred pointed out.

"Hey, you're right!" Alec smiled and started waving back, "Yo!"

The pale skinned girl, looked both ways before running over to their side of the street.

"Hey!" Kiel said, "What are you doing around?"

"I was..." Marceline thought for a moment. I'd rather talk about it privately with Alec. She thought. "I was heading over to Stanley's bar." She said. It was the truth.

"Oh, cool! So were we!" Kiel smiled. "Want to sit next to me?"

Alec smirked and elbowed Kiel, "Knock it off, Narb." She said, "C'mon, we'll even treat you a drink." She said to the other girl.

"Oh, thanks..." Marceline said. Ever since she had been with Bonnibel, she had been a better social person. She can actually talk to people now without accusing them of trying to use her on the inside. Then again, these guys are easier to be around with cause of last night and maybe because they're musicians and are really cool.

***Kring***

"Yo!" Alec called over to the bartender.

"Sup!" Cloi greeted.

"Ah, hey'a fella's!" Stanley greeted them. Then she notices a sixth member to their usual group. "M-Marceline!"

"Hey Stan." She waves.

"Wh-where's Bonnibel?" He asks._ Did something happen? They're always together. What is she doing here alone._

"O-Oh..." Marceline scratched the back of her head. "I had to go get something today and she was busy." Marceline lied.

"Oh." Stanley said.

"Anyway!" Alec said to break the awkwardness that she was feeling. "Stan, 5 root beers please, and whatever the little raven likes." She grinned.

"Red Berry Soda please!" Marceline said, deciding to try something. Which isn't really that far from her usual Cherry Cola.

"5 roots and 1 RBS, coming right up." Stanley smiled and went off to get their orders. The band sat around the bar and so did Marceline.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Marceline asked.

"Break... time!" Paul said as he rested his elbow on the table and placed his head on his knuckles.

"Oh." Marceline said then turned to Zeig, who was fiddling with his phone. Then she turned to Alec who was resting her chin on the table. Then to Cloi who looking at Zeig's phone. Then to Kiel who was air guitaring a song. "You guys are so laid back..."

"Hm?" Alec turned to the younger girl.

"You're all so laid back." Marceline repeated. "If I would be making an album, I'd be practising 24/7, non stop."

"Pfft. All work no fun." Alec said, sticking her tongue out. She turned her head, so her left cheek was on the table. "Besides, our motto is..." She sat up straight and raised a fist to the air. "What we can do tomorrow, we won't rush today!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered and went back to what they were doing.

"That used to be my motto too." Marceline confessed.

"Oh, what happened?" Alec asked.

"Eh... Bonni made me do stuff early..." The pale girl said. " She'd be like,_ 'If you do it now, you won't have to worry about it later, right?'_" She quoted.

"Ahh..." Alec smirked, "I guess the girlfriend's got you in a short leash." She nudged the pale girl.

"W-what...! W-we're no- I mean, I'm not sure if..." Marceline stuttered and blushed.

"Here you go!" Stanley came back to them with their drinks. "5 roots..." He said as he slid each bottle across the table for the band members, "And one RBS for the little lady."

_Saved by the Stanley._ Marceline sighed.

**-(Bonnibel and Cassy)-**

Bonnibel put her mug of chocolate milk down and looked at Cassandra who was watching her with a glint in her eyes. The glint made Bonnibel a bit, nervous.

"So Bonnibel..." Cassandra begun, "You and my little battaroo, huh?"

Bonnibel's face turned deep red as she stuttered for an answered. "W-we... Uh... I mean... We're... I... She-" The pink haired girl never got to answer Cassandra question. She was hugged fiercely by the older raven haired woman.

"Ohh! You and Battaroo make such a cute couple!" She cooed. She then let go of the pinkette and looked at her right in the eyes. "Make sure you keep that girl in line, alright?"

"Huh?"

Cassandra smiled, "I knew my little bat had liked you from the moment I saw you two together."

Bonnibel looked up at the older woman, and what she saw was a warm expression.

"Please take care of Marceline, Bonnibel."

Bonnibel smiled back, tears in the corner of her eyes. "I will."

**-(Marceline and Rotten Candy)-**

"So when are you guys going to go back to practice?" Marceline asked.

Alec shrugged, "When we feel like it, I guess..."

"Hey, you guys wanna play SSB4?" Kiel asked the others.

"Hell yeah!" Cloi grinned.

"I guess it's brawl o'clock." Paul smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Alec grinned, "Wanna come?" She asked Marceline.

"S-sure..." The raven haired girl said. _These guys are slackers._ She thought to herself._ I wanna be like them when I grow older_. She grinned.

* * *

As they were walking home, Alec had hung back so she could keep in pace with Marceline.

"You guys go on ahead!" Alec called.

"Okay!" They all yelled back as they went into the apartment they lived in.

The tomboy turned to the pale girl, "So, you want to talk about something?"

"Uhmm... yeah..." Marceline said as she shoved her hands into her pocket.

"You know, I can't know what it is unless you tell me." Alec smiled as she leaned back on a light pole.

"I know that, Jeez." Marceline ran a hand through her raven hair. "I'm... curious."

"Hm?" The tomboy looked at the blushing younger girl, "About?"

"Girlfriends..." The pale skinned girl whispered.

"Err, I didn't catch that."

"Girlfriends." Marceline repeated. "I want to know about girlfriends."

Alec felt sweat bead down her neck, and a small blush to form on her lips. "Ah!" She brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck. "So you and that pink girl are getting serious, huh?"

Marceline blushed and looked away, "I'm not sure... sh-she kissed me last night-"

"Nice!"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her I like her back cause she went away real fast!"

"Oh... well, then just tell her how you feel."

"But... if I do it plainly... won't it seem like I didn't enjoy our day yesterday?" Marceline asked.

"Look dude, I'm not really the best person to be asked this." Alec confessed.

"Why not?" Marceline looked up at the tomboy, "You are into girls, right?"

"'Course I am!" Alec grinned, "But, I've just... never been in love." She shrugged and Marceline blushed.

Am I really in love? The raven haired girl thought to herself.

"But I do know someone who might be able to help you." Alec suggested.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine." The tomboy smiled. "C'mon." She gestured for her to follow her inside the apartment. "I'm sure she's home by now."

**-(Inside the apartment)-**

"I guess this one is where the guys are at, huh?" Marceline said plainly as he heard shouts from a room. Shouts saying that one player is cheating, and the other saying it's 'skillz'

"Here we are." Alec said as she knocked on the door, "Yo Mayi!"

They stood around for a moment and then the door opened. "What?" A girl with dark brown hair opened the door. She was wearing a plain white shirt and red shorts. Looks like she just got out of bed or something.

"You got a minute?" The tomboy asked,

"Yeah, come in." She opens the door wider and shows the inside of her apartment. It wasn't much. It seemed to be good for two, three people max. "So who's this, you got here?"

"Mayi, this is Marceline." Alec introduces.

"Sup." Marceline says.

"Marce, this is Andrea." Alec says.

"But you called her Mayi." The raven haired girl pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's just me." Alec smiles, "Her name is Andrea."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Andrea smiled, "So what brings you here?"

"Marceline needed some romantic advice, and you know how much I fuck up in that department." Alec explained.

"Too true, dude." Andrea smiles then turns to Marceline. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Uhm... There's this girl I like and well... I want to tell her I like her but I don't know how." Marceline said.

"Just go for it!" Andrea said, "Or else you might end up regretting it."

"But, how?"

"Just grab her shoulders," Andrea demonstrated by grabbing the raven haired girl's shoulders, "And look her dead in the eye and say, 'I love you.' or 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Then give her a big kiss on the lips."

"W-what?" Marceline stammered.

"A big kiss, on the lips, alright?" Andrea repeated.

Marceline gulped.

"Alright?!" Andrea repeated, louder this time.

"Y-yeah... Alright." Marceline said.

"Andie... What's with all the noise?" A groggy voice from the bedroom called.

"Oh crud." Andrea whispered.

"Let me guess... you were supposed to be in bed weren't you?" Alec smiled, "But couldn't sleep properly again?"

"Shut up." The brunette growled.

A girl with short blonde hair, wearing a light blue camisole and pajama bottoms came out of the bedroom, "Andie...?"

"Hey, Sarah." Andrea smiled at the blonde.

"Andie, what are you doing up?" She asked while she cocked a hand on her hip.

"I- Uhmmm..." The brunette stuttered.

"You were writing again, weren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it was 'writing'." Andrea tried to explain.

To save her friend, Alec jumped in. "Hey Sarah!"

"Oh, Alec." She said as she probably just noticed her. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

The tomboy put an arm around Marceline's shoulders, "This one wanted some romantic advice." She grinned. "This is Marceline, she's a friend of mine."

"And you went straight to Andie.. didn't you?" The blonde smiled slyly.

"Well, yeah..." Alec grinned.

"You should know that 'Mayi' is supposed to be trying to rest." Sarah stated.

"But- But, I slept like, 5 hours already." Andrea protested. "That's a lot already."

"But you're always tired." Alec pointed out.

"Not helping dude..."

Sarah sighed and walked over to Andrea, she then wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested against her back. "You just need some company." She said softly.

Andrea blushed.

"C'mon now..." Sarah said as she pulled on Andrea.

"Okay, okay..." The brunette conceded. She then turned to her friend and the raven haired girl, "Now you know what do, go do it." She smiled.

"I- I will." Marceline said.

"Alright, we'll go now!" Alec said. "Try to actually get some sleep." She said while wagging her brows.

"Dude!" Andrea yelled, blushing even deeper.

"Bye!" The tomboy yelled back as she dragged Marceline out of the apartment with her. Closing the door shut behind them.

"We need to get her a girlfriend." Sarah said.

"True..." Andrea agreed.

**-(Marceline and Alec; Walking to Bonnibel's house)-**

"So you know what to do right?" Alec asked the smaller girl as they walked slowly to Bonnibel's home.

"Y-yep." The raven haired girl replied while fiddling with her fingers.

"Dude!" Alec laughed and wrapped an arm around Marceline's shoulders, shaking the pale girl a bit. "Stop being nervous!"

"I can't!"

"There's nothing to be nervous about." The glasses wearing girl said, "She already kissed you and junk!"

"I know, I know... It's just... I don't want to screw up." Marceline confessed.

"You won't." Alec ruffled up Marceline's hair as they stopped in front of the Bubblegum household's front door. "Now go get her."

Marceline gulped. "Okay..." She breathed. She then knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal the pink haired beauty. She was a bit shocked to see Marceline, but that wasn't the only reason. With the sun setting behind the pale girl. She was illuminated with an orange aura that made her look absolutely gorgeous.

A throat was cleared and the pinkette turned to the pale skinned girl's companion; Alec.

"Would you like to come in?" Bonnibel asked the two.

"Nah, I just came to drop Marceline off." Alec said, "See you two around." She smiled and left.

The two teens watched the tomboy walk away.

"Come in Marcy." Bonnibel smiled as she pushed the door open further to let the pale girl inside.

"Y-yeah..." Marceline muttered.

Once they were inside, Bonnibel lead the taller girl up to her room, which was a usual thing to do whenever they go to each other's house.

"What were you doing with Alec?" Bonnibel asked as soon as they settled down.

"Oh, I asked her about something." Marceline replied. They were lying down on the bed, side by side, just looking up at the ceiling.

"What things? Why her?" Bonnibel asked again. Why was Marceline with her?

"Wha- Bonni..." Marceline turned over to face the pink headed girl. She smirked, judging from Bonnibel's interrogating voice, "Are you jealous?"

"Wh-what!?" Bonnibel gasped and turned away from the raven haired girl. "N-no! Why would I be!?"

Somehow all the fear from earlier vanished at the sight of Bonnibel's denying form. The pale skinned girl scooted over to Bonnibel's side, wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her close.

A squeak escaping Bonnibel's mouth.

"Heh, that was a cute sound." Marceline smiled as she nuzzled the pinkette's shoulder. "Don't worry Bonni, you don't need to be jealous..."

"I'm not jealous..." Bonnibel blushed.

"Look here." The raven haired girl asked and the Pinkette complied. She turned her head only to be met with soft lips against her own.

"Mnn..."

It wasn't an all out kiss. Just a soft short kiss. No need to rush things.

When they broke the kiss, Bonnibel's eyes were half lidded as she stared at Marceline.

"I really like you too." Marceline smiled and before she knew what was happening, Bonnibel turned around and was crying into her neck. "O-Oh shit. I-I'm sorry Bonni, d-did I interpret what you said last night wrong!?" She stammered as she held the crying girl.

Bonnibel shook her head and a small giggle escaped from her.

Marceline's head was spinning. Oh my god, what is going on. Is she happy, sad, or mad!?

"You didn't do anything wrong Marcy..." Came Bonnibel's hoarse reply. "I'm just so happy..."

Marceline sighed and nuzzled the pink hair. She breathed in the scent of bubblegum.

"I'm glad... I thought I screwed up again." Marceline muttered.

"You didn't... You never have..." Bonnibel said as she cuddle closer to the pale girl. "So what are we now?"

Marceline thought for a moment and remember what Andrea taught her.

A big kiss on the lips, alright?

Alright.

Marceline sat up and brought Bonnibel with her. She then pushed the pink haired girl away enough so that she can look at her dead in the eye. But as soon as they were staring at one another, Marceline felt a blush unfurl it's wings over her face. She looked away, but still held Bonnibel.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Marceline said softly.

Bonnibel stared at her for moment, not sure if she heard right. She thought on it hard for a moment before finally registering what Marceline had said. Another tear escaped her eye. "Yes..." She said, then wrapper her arms around Marceline's neck, tackling her onto the bad. "Yes, I will!" She said much louder.

Marceline hugged Bonnibel back. They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying the feel of one another.

"Marcy..."

"Hm?"

"Can you sleep over tonight?"

"Uh... Bonni... I think we should take it slow..."

"Marceline!" Bonnibel chided as she hit her 'girlfriend' playfully. "You're such a pervert..."

Marceline smiled and nuzzled Bonnibel's cheek, "Your pervert..."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now ^^**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and shit.**

**Oh yeah, Mayi/Andrea is my friend and Sarah is her significant other ^^ They're both really awesome, so I'm told about Sarah.**

**Review please ^^**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner, but nah. Not with all the stuff going on.**

**Anywuz, Ciao~**


End file.
